Lazos del destino
by Tximeletta
Summary: Mikasa sufre un accidente que cambiará su vida para siempre. La nueva situación a la que debe hacerle frente le resulta un tanto extraña, desconocida y al mismo tiempo acogedora. Se ve obligada a pasar una temporada al cuidado de Levi; un hombre frío, seco y ligeramente desagradable. ¿Saldrá todo como ella espera? (RivaMika).
1. Chapter 1

**Lazos del destino**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El despertar**

* * *

Hacía mucho que no era capaz de ver más allá de lo que había a mí alrededor. En realidad, ni siquiera era consciente de cuanto llevaba allí, en qué estado me encontraba o cuándo acabaría aquello. Pensé que quizás ni siquiera tendría fin.

Lo cierto era que no me preocupaba porque a pesar de estar rodeada de una densa oscuridad, la sentía extrañamente cercana a mí; muy familiar. No me hacía sentir incómoda ni perdida. Todo lo contrario, sentía que me abrazaba y me acunaba cada instante. Nada de soledad, dolor o angustia como tampoco de alegría, ilusión o felicidad. Simplemente, me sentía aliviada. En paz conmigo misma.

Sin embargo, había algo que perturbaba mi inescrutable tranquilidad y serenidad. Hacía no mucho o quizás hacía ya tiempo, que había aparecido algo escalofriante, ¿cerca? ¿lejos? de donde me encontraba. No sabía exactamente lo que era, desde que estaba allí no podía percibir la materia como tal, ni ver mis propias manos o mi cuerpo. Simplemente sabía que era yo misma y me sentía como tal, nada más. Pero después, percibí algo cerca de mí con intenciones de alterar mi entorno.

Aquello que se acercaba trastornaba mi espacio vacío de emociones y me hacía estar terriblemente confusa y desorientada. Me transmitía miedo y temor ante lo que pudiera ser, me devolvía poco a poco esos sentimientos y esas sensaciones que no podía experimentar antes. A medida que se acercaba comenzaba a sentirme ¿viva? quizás fuera esa la palabra adecuada para describirlo. Pues notaba con claridad todo lo cruel y hermoso que conllevaba "el vivir" tal y como lo conocemos.

Y entonces, esa oscuridad a mi alrededor comenzó a disiparse y a convertirse únicamente en una sombra que estaba siendo eliminada lentamente por los rayos del sol. Me quedé expectante ante lo que pudiera ocurrir, pues no sabía qué sería lo siguiente que cambiaría.

Poco a poco, esas tinieblas dejaban de transmitirme seguridad y calor, más bien, pasaban a convertirse en una negrura intensa a la que no quería volver a acercarme. Llevaba tanto inmersa en ella que me había acostumbrado a prescindir de todos mis sentidos. Me percaté entonces, de que era esa tranquila y amena luz la única capaz de llenarme por completo y de transmitirme calidez. Me devolvía mi energía, mis sueños y mis ilusiones.

Al de poco gracias a ella, a esas voces que me reclamaban continuamente, sería capaz de recordar quién era, donde me encontraba y qué hacía allí. Pronto, mis veintiún años de edad cobraron sentido y con ellos cada uno de los recuerdos almacenados en mi mente.

En unos cuantos minutos, si, fui capaz de contarlos con libertad pues volvía a tener nociones, percibía mi propio cuerpo. El corazón me latía a un ritmo normal, quizás algo pausado y las voces a mi alrededor se volvían más claras alertando mis oídos. Olía… olía algo dulce; flores, si, eran flores puestas en agua probablemente en un gran jarrón. Pero también había algo más, quizás café recién hecho. Un café amargo y deliciosamente apetecible. Traté de mover los dedos de la mano, no sé si lo conseguí a la primera pero por si acaso repetí la misma acción en varias ocasiones. Y tuve la impresión de que lo había logrado porque una de las voces junto a mí se exaltó, agarró con fuerza mi mano hablándome, dirigiéndose a mí directamente. La otra voz se desvaneció al instante.

-…sa- escuché algo, alguien llamándome. Intenté abrir también los ojos pero mis párpados aún pesaban demasiado. Casi podía ver todo con claridad a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, pero no me bastó con eso, quería ver de verdad otra vez. Apreciar cada detalle y color ante mí. Por eso, volví a esforzarme por abrirlos y en cuanto conseguí escuchar bien a la persona a mi lado, también advertí su imagen borrosa muy cerca de mí.

-…Mikasa…- un anhelo repetitivo, con cierto tono alegre, esperanzador y también suplicante.

-Mikasa… por fin has despertado- Parpadeé varias veces seguidas eliminando la fina capa borrosa sobre mis pupilas que me impedía reconocer la figura, aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba.

La mujer a mi lado me observaba con ojos brillantes cubiertos de lágrimas. Eran tal y como los recordaba aunque parecían cansados y envejecidos, habían perdido luz y… vida. Me agarraba la mano con fuerza, entonces, ya era capaz de notarla, me sujetaba como si no quisiera dejarme ir nunca más.

-Mikasa… ¿cómo te encuentras, cariño?- me preguntó con un hilillo de voz suave y sutil que para nada dañó mis oídos. Volví a centrar mi mirada en ella dejando de lado la sala y su decoración que era prácticamente igual a como la había imaginado. Quería responderle pero mis cuerdas bocales parecían estar bloqueadas. Abrí la boca un par de veces balbuceando como un pez, intentando decir algo.

-Ma…má- conseguí decir casi en un susurro ronco y forzado. No sé si lo había imaginado o si realmente lo había dicho en alto para ambas, pero en cuanto sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas supe que debía haberlo escuchado. En ese instante se levantó para abrazarme sin emplear mucha fuerza y yo hundí mi cabeza en su cabello negro y fino.

Olía a vainilla, un aroma dulce que opacaba el de las flores junto a mí. Lo echaba en falta porque me hacía sentir nostálgica, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin poder respirarlo.

-¿Mikasa?- una nueva voz se unió, en esta ocasión la de un hombre mayor que apareció junto a la que parecía ser la médico. Lo reconocí en seguida. Como siempre, con su pelo rubio pajizo ni corto ni largo. Su barba bien recortada y su cándida sonrisa.

-Papá…- susurré con algo más de tranquilidad y soltura. Mi padre se acercó con intención de cogerme la otra mano pero la doctora se adelantó para empezar con su inspección. Observé como revisaba mis heridas, lo que me permitió echarle un vistazo al estado de mi propio cuerpo; no parecía grave, solo me revisó la herida en mi costado que ya había cicatrizado dejando una marca notoria en mi piel blanca cual porcelana. Y mi cabeza. No tenía ningún golpe o cicatriz pero también revisó cada uno de mis sentidos.

-Bien, estás prácticamente recuperada. Con un poco de rehabilitación podrás volver a hacer vida normal- habló la médico algo seca. Estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que hacía. Pasó a mis piernas que estaban bastante delgadas, las estiró y dobló en varias ocasiones para asegurarse de su movilidad y después volvió a pararse a mi lado.

-Me pasaré mañana para hacerte unas cuantas preguntas y decidir tu tiempo de rehabilitación. Hoy descansa todo lo que puedas y no te esfuerces.- pidió. Desapareció por la puerta para seguir atendiendo a otros pacientes y entonces mis padres no pudieron resistir nuevamente las ganas de abalanzarse sobre mí.

-Mikasa…- susurró mi padre mientras nos envolvía en sus brazos a mi madre y a mí. –Nos temíamos lo peor.- noté cómo mi madre le daba un pequeño codazo en el brazo para indicarle que no hablara de ese tipo de cosas y se disculpó.

-Perdonen, la hora de visitas está a punto de terminarse. Les agradecería que fueran acabando.- habló de repente una enfermera menuda que había irrumpido en el cuarto con facilidad.

-¿Terminar? Me quedaré aquí esta noche- dijo mi madre. La observé con cuidado, estaba terriblemente agotada aunque lo negara. No podía permitir que pasara otra noche más en vela por mí. Miré a mi padre y me asintió con suavidad comprendiendo al instante mis pensamientos.

-Ahora que Mikasa ha despertado no es necesario que te quedes aquí.- trató de convencerla él acercándose hasta donde estaba.

-Ni lo sueñes.- se negó rotundamente.

-Mamá, necesito descansar y tu también. Estoy bien, no me pasará nada, mañana podrás volver a verme si quieres y me encontrarás despierta esperándote- terminé por decirle a pesar de que tuve que pararme en dos ocasiones para coger aire. Sus expresiones se ablandaron a causa de mi petición y pareció emocionada por poder escuchar de nuevo mi voz.

Finalmente se dejó guiar por los brazos de mi padre. Ambos se despidieron con cariño y tras eso se marcharon dejándome sola en la habitación. Todo estaba en silencio y en cuanto logré alcanzar el interruptor a mi derecha apagué las luces para sumirme en la oscuridad. Una totalmente diferente a la que había presenciado un rato antes.

Volví a relajar mi cuerpo para acomodarme en la cama sobre la que estaba. No me sentía cansada pero aún así mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente. En mi mente los últimos recuerdos empezaron a aflorar mediante imágenes, permitiéndome rememorar los sucesos que me llevaron hasta el hospital. Si, recordaba a la perfección lo sucedido, era algo que por mucho que intentara, no podría dejar atrás. Aún así, no me asustaba y antes de que pudiera profundizar en esas vagas imágenes, me sumí en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Bajé las escaleras acompañada por mi madre. Habían transcurrido cuatro semanas desde que empecé la rehabilitación y mi estado físico había mejorado considerablemente, aún así, me sorprendió que me dieran el alta tan rápido. Durante el tiempo que había permanecido en cama, mis piernas se habían entumecido muchísimo, incluso fui incapaz de caminar la primera semana. Los médicos me dijeron que fue a causa del accidente. Pero con gran esfuerzo, no me costó trabajo volverlas a poner en funcionamiento.

-Tengo ganas de volver a casa- le dije a mi madre, incapaz de transmitirle solo con palabras la tremenda paz que me envolvía al pensar en mi hogar. Pero ella se mantuvo callada en todo momento con la cabeza gacha, lo que no me dio muy buenas vibraciones. Algo ocurría.

Concentré toda mi atención en la mano que ella tenía posada sobre mi espalda, empujándome con delicadeza hacia el exterior del hospital.

Los rayos de sol me molestaron unos instantes pero pronto me acostumbré a la claridad del entorno. El cielo estaba algo nublado y la temperatura era agradable, ni mucho calor, ni demasiado frío. Miré curiosa a mí alrededor tratando de no perderme ni un solo detalle. Echaba en falta el bullicio de la gente y aquellos escenarios abarrotados que me resultaban tan amenos.

Continué dejándome guiar por mi madre, buscando con la mirada una cara conocida. Esperaba dar con mi padre y su coche mal aparcado en alguna zona cercana, sin embargo, nos detuvimos ante un vehículo negro e intimidante. Pero me llamó más la atención la persona que se encontraba fuera de él, apoyada sobre la puerta del conductor, fumando.

-¿Mamá?- pregunté volviendo a fijar la mirada en ella, esperando una respuesta. Una vez nos detuvimos a pocos centímetros del hombre, ella habló.

-Mikasa, la doctora cree que es mejor que te tomes un descanso en un lugar tranquilo.- comenzó a decir mirándome directamente a los ojos con no muy buen aspecto. –Él es un amigo de la familia, pasarás un tiempo con él y después volverás con nosotros a casa.

-¿Un tiempo? ¿Por qué nadie me ha hablado de esto hasta ahora?- pregunté con tono monótono pero urgente al mismo tiempo. Hacía poco que estaba recuperada y en vez de permitirme regresar a mi vida cotidiana, pretendían mandarme con un total extraño a otro lugar que no conocía. Y eso me inquietaba.

-Mikasa, es lo mejor para ti, te vendrá bien. Solo serán dos meses.- aseguró, indicándome con su tono de voz que no siguiera insistiendo porque era la única opción que me daban.

Me pasé unos cuantos segundos contemplando a aquel desconocido. Su rostro desinteresado y vacío mostraba estar totalmente aburrido con aquella conversación. Probablemente estaría tan disgustado como yo con la decisión de dejarme convivir con él ese tiempo. Su cabello negro y corto lo llevaba peinado a ambos lados, con la raya en medio y la zona inferior rapada. Sus ojos azules claros contrastaban de sobremanera con su pelo azabache y su tez blanquecina. Cuando terminó su cigarro lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó, después se enderezó y contemplé que era unos pocos centímetros más bajo que yo, pero aparentaba sacarme varios años de edad. De alguna manera, su actitud me transmitía desconfianza.

Permanecí en mi lugar debatiéndome entre largarme con aquel extraño y vivir una posible horrible pesadilla, o montar una escenita ante media ciudad negándome a irme con él. Finalmente, suspiré, abracé a mi madre para despedirme de ella y me dirigí a abrir la puerta del asiento tras el conductor para entrar al interior.

Una mano firme me detuvo antes de que lograra abrirla, y acto seguido, escuché una voz profunda y baja. Sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente durante varios segundos

-Ponte delante.- no protesté, di la vuelta al vehículo para ocupar el lugar del copiloto. Acto seguido, él también montó. Puso en marcha el coche dispuesto a marcharse pero la voz de mi madre lo interrumpió.

-Cuida de ella.- pidió. El hombre junto a mi soltó un bufido a modo de queja, como si aquello le fastidiara. Subió la ventana deprisa y desde que partimos, no cruzamos una sola palabra durante parte del viaje.

Incómoda por aquel silencio tan pesado, preferí mirar y contemplar el paisaje en el exterior mientras me acomodaba como podía en aquel asiento mullido y acogedor. Mirara a donde mirara el interior del vehículo estaba impecable y me vi envuelta en el olor del ambientador que era refrescante. Poco a poco, a medida que nos alejábamos el número de viviendas que nos encontrábamos disminuían y pronto pasamos a una zona repleta de vegetación en la que no había casi rastro de la huella humana. Extrañamente aquel lugar me transmitía una paz interior increíble.

Más tarde, me encontré mirando de reojo al hombre a mi lado. Llevaba medio brazo izquierdo fuera de la ventana, un gesto bastante peligroso. Mientras que el otro brazo lo estaba sujeto al volante, conduciendo con soltura y control. Hacía rato que no nos cruzábamos con ningún otro vehículo, desde que nos habíamos salido de la carretera para continuar por un camino secundario sin asfaltar. Era un único camino para ambos sentidos en el que nosotros teníamos prioridad. Una vez salimos a una recta con los alrededores despejados de árboles, noté como comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad, traspasando el límite fijado.

-Qué ocurre.- me sobresaltó su voz. Ni siquiera me estaba mirando directamente pero debía haberse percatado de que lo contemplaba fijamente, analizándolo. Inquieta, aparté la mirada tratando de disimular pero aún así, quise aventurarme a responder.

-Mikasa- dije entonces, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hablar porque en un principio me salió una voz ronca y sin fuerza. –Así me llamo.- el silencio continuó unos instantes haciéndome sentir estúpida por plantearme la mínima posibilidad de hacer más amenos aquel viaje. Me estaba mudando temporalmente con un hombre del que ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

-¿Es que eres idiota?- respondió bufando, sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de la carretera y de la nueva zona boscosa en la que nos estábamos sumergiendo. –Nunca dejaría montar a un desconocido en mi coche.- y supe que estaba en lo cierto, mi madre debía haberle hablado de mí, de mi accidente y de mi estado. Era consciente de ello, sin embargo, mi única intención había sido conocer su nombre para saber cómo referirme a él.

-Lo sé- respondí molesta por la forma en la que había contestado. Parecía estar tomándome por idiota. –Quería que me dijeras tu nombre.- admití. Volví a escucharlo suspirar, entonces, tuve la sensación de que me había estado contemplando unos breves segundos pero en ningún momento quise cerciorarme de ello. Quizás era mejor tratar lo menos posible con alguien tan desagradable como él. Cumpliría con el tiempo que tuviera que permanecer con él y después todo volvería a ser como siempre para mí, jamás tendría que volver a cruzármelo.

-Levi.- mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco al no esperar a esas alturas una respuesta por su parte. Fue más bien un susurro que se disipó al instante, pero que, sin embargo, permaneció en mi cabeza durante el resto del viaje.

* * *

Un buen rato después se abrió un gran claro ante nosotros que daba a un campo, aparentemente perfectamente cuidado y trabajado. A un lado se situaba una pequeña y acogedora casa de dos pisos con porche y dos balcones. A pocos metros de ella una especie de huerta que se extendía hacia el fondo. Podían verse los pequeños brotes comenzando a crecer lenta y pausadamente. Al otro extremo del edificio el bosque continuaba hasta perderse de vista.

Cuando el coche se detuvo dos personas salieron al porche impacientes, hasta ese momento tampoco había reparado en el pequeño parque con columpios no muy lejos de la entrada del bosque que acabábamos de surcar.

Esperé a que Levi bajara para imitar sus pasos. Traté de disimular mi nerviosismo y caminé directamente hacia la mujer bajita de pelo anaranjado y corto que nos esperaba con una niña pequeña de la mano.

Analicé a la niña, todavía en la distancia. Su piel era blanca y pura como la de la mujer a su lado que sonreía con dulzura. Tenía un largo cabello azabache, como el de Levi, el cual se agitó con fuerza en el momento en el que la menor salió disparada a los brazos del hombre. Contemplé como Levi la recibía encantando, aunque conteniendo sus emociones en todo instante. Estiró los brazos para cogerla y alzarla unos centímetros en el aire, después, la acercó a él y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Una escena que para nada pegaba con una persona tosca como él.

La pequeña sonrió y yo decidí pararme a unos metros de ellos para no interrumpir aquel momento entre ambos. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, por lo que lo mejor era esperar.

-¿Ya no estás enfadada?- escuché preguntar a Levi. La cara de la pequeña cambió repentinamente y en el momento en el que la dejó en el suelo se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín.

-Sigo enfadada.- contestó brusca con su vocecilla. Levi chasqueó la lengua y se giró para mirarme al tiempo que la pequeña hacía lo mismo, como si yo le hubiera llamado la atención.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó señalándome con su pequeña mano. Levi gruñó un poco mientras me dirigía una mirada aburrida y molesta.

-Es nuestra invitada, se quedará un tiempo con nosotros.- respondió seco.

-¿Por qué no la saludas?- propuso con voz melodiosa la mujer, quien se había acercado hasta ellos.

El rostro de la niña era angelical, dulce y fino, tenía ojos claros como los de Levi y unas grandes pestañas negras. Su sonrisa era harmoniosa, me hacía sentir tranquila. Su melena negra le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y aparentaba ser increíblemente sedoso y ligero.

-Hola, pequeña.- la saludé con delicadeza. Me agaché para estar a su mismo nivel. No tenía costumbre de tratar con niños, por lo que no sabía demasiado bien como actuar con ellos, por eso, ver que me devolvía la sonrisa me alivió bastante.

-¡Hola! ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó curiosa mostrándome sus pequeños dientes de leche. En un pequeño vistazo me percaté de que le faltaba una de las paletas, pero no estropeaba para nada su bonito rostro.

-Mi nombre es Mikasa, ¿y el tuyo?- pareció pararse unos segundos repitiendo mi nombre mentalmente para recordarlo.

-Kimber- contestó de nuevo fijando sus ojos en los míos, eran de un precioso azul claro.

-Encantada de conocerte, Kimber.- sonreí un poco para no forzar demasiado el gesto.

-Vamos, Mikasa.- se precipitó a agarrar mi mano y tirar de mí. Me obligó a ponerme de pie y seguirla.

Así, llegamos hasta donde estaban Levi y su mujer hablando al tiempo que nos observaban a ambas avanzar hasta ellos. Kimber soltó mi mano para pasar a agarrar la de Levi, la cual simulaba tener el triple del tamaño que la de ella. La mujer se dirigió a mí para presentarse y darme la bienvenida.

-Mikasa, ¿verdad?- comenzó a hablar sonriéndome y tendiéndome una mano que no dudé en estrechar al instante.

-Encantada de conocerla, señora. Agradezco que me dejéis quedarme un tiempo en vuestra familia.- respondí. Pero parecía haberme equivocado en algo porque el rostro de la mujer se puso más rojo que un tomate y bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzada. Se movió inquieta de un lado a otro en un leve balanceo. Entonces, pasé a mirar a Levi en busca de respuestas a aquella actitud y noté que él estaba aún más serio que durante el viaje en coche. Era evidente que un aura de incomodidad se extendió entre todos nosotros.

-N-no, te confundes, Mikasa.- tartamudeó un poco. –Levi y yo… no… no…- se trabó al no encontrar las palabras idóneas para explicarse, aunque ya comprendía en qué me había equivocado.

-Te agradezco que cuidaras de Kimber, Petra.- interrumpió Levi, probablemente cansado y molesto con la situación que se estaba alargando más de lo debido. Vi como le tendía un pequeño sobre que seguramente contendría dinero.

-No hace falta, sabes que lo hago encantada- trató de negarse pero Levi le dirigió una mirada amenazante, no admitiendo una negativa como respuesta.

-Cógelo.

-Está bien…- aceptó sin más remedio. Luego se volteó hacia el coche- supongo que ahora que está Mikasa no nos veremos tanto, pero me pasaré a visitaros de vez en cuando.- dijo con tono amable aunque pude percibir un atisbo de tristeza. Se despidió de Kimber y de mí y tras eso Levi se dirigió a ella.

-Te acercaré a tu casa.- ella asintió. –Kimber, estás a cargo de Mikasa, enséñale la casa.- la pequeña asintió contenta y en cuanto contemplamos como el coche desaparecía de nuestras vistas, la pequeña volvió a arrastrarme, en esta ocasión al interior del edificio.

Lo primero de lo que me percaté al entrar fue la extrema limpieza que pude percibir en cada rincón de la casa, incluso en las zonas más inalcanzables. Todos y cada uno de los objetos y muebles se encontraban bien colocados en sus lugares. Comenzaba a anochecer pero todavía veíamos con claridad en el interior.

Nos introdujimos por la puerta que daba al huerto y que estaba conectada directamente con la cocina, la cual disponía de una gran mesa en medio. Después, pasamos a la amplia entrada donde divisé la puerta principal y unas escaleras al lado derecho del lugar que llevaban al segundo piso. Al fondo y en frente de la puerta principal, estaba la sala de estar; dos sofás, una televisión en perfecto estado y varias estanterías llenas de libros a parte de una mesa de cristal.

Tras eso, subimos al segundo piso y lo primero que me enseñó fue su propia habitación. Parecía ilusionada por mostrármela. Nos pasamos un buen rato ahí, pues me mostró algunos de sus juguetes preferidos y los últimos dibujos que había hecho días atrás. Me sorprendió que en vez de dejarlos por algún lado tirados, volviera a guardarlos en su lugar correspondiente.

-Papá se enfada si no tengo el cuarto ordenado.- explicó refunfuñando. –Vamos, te enseñaré la habitación de invitados.- la seguí por el largo pasillo hasta el extremo contrario donde había un cuarto de baño y frente a él una habitación: La que sería mía durante aquellos días. Era sencilla, y simple, nada cargada de objetos ni decoración. Para mi perfecta. Y con aquello terminó de mostrarme el lugar, aunque no pude evitar fijarme en el cuarto situado junto al mío, el cual daba fin al pasillo y que se encontraba entre el baño y mi habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada y Kimber lo había ignorado por completo. No habría llamado mi atención de no ser por el hecho de que la pequeña me había enseñado todos y cada uno de los lugares, incluso la despensa. Pero tampoco quise darle importancia.

-Se hace tarde, ¿por qué no preparamos la cena, Kimber?- le propuse cuando empezamos a bajar las escaleras. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Me indicó donde estaban las cosas y no tardamos en ponernos a ello. Teníamos en mente preparar unos fideos acompañados de verduras.

-Ya casi hemos acabado.- dijo ella contenta removiendo el salteado de verduras que había terminado de freírse. –Luego tendremos que dejar todo limpio o papá se enfadará.- me informó de nuevo. La miré de reojo, estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, se esforzaba. –Se pasa el día limpiando- suspiró aparentando estar indignada y llevándose una de sus manitas a la cabeza, me transmitía ternura contemplarla subida sobre un pequeño banco de madera para ser capaz de alcanzar la sartén. –es un obse…-

-¿Qué es lo que soy, Kimber?- la llamó una voz tras nosotras. Ambas miramos atrás para ver a Levi acomodado sobre la silla, se había deshecho de las botas que vestía, parecía llevar en aquel lugar unos cuantos minutos y sin embargo, no nos habíamos percatado de su presencia en ningún momento.

-N-nada, papá.- trató de sonreír sin éxito, en vez de eso, puso una expresión algo extraña que estuvo a punto de provocarme una sonrisa.

* * *

La cena transcurrió en total calma, la pequeña se ocupó de mantener vivas las conversaciones con su padre y conmigo. Me contó que ambos cuidaban y recolectaban las verduras del huerto que tenían y que estaban riquísimas, tanto que en una ocasión obtuvieron un premio.

Y en todo aquel rato no pude evitar preguntarme dónde estaría la madre de aquella dulce criatura que sonreía sin parar, alegrando la velada, emocionándose con cada nuevo plan que tenía previsto para aquellos días de verano, contenta por contar con mi compañía. Pero por algún motivo, no me atrevía a preguntar por ello. Prefería esperar al momento idóneo, si a Levi le costaba entablar conversaciones fluidas y hablar de su vida privada, entonces no tenía caso que le preguntara directamente a él sobre un tema que podría ser realmente delicado. Pues esa era la sensación que yo tenía.

-Kimber, es hora de que te vayas a la cama.- anunció de golpe provocando varias quejas de la niña.

-Pero papá, estoy de vacaciones, ¿no puedo quedarme un rato más?- insistió esperanzada de que aceptara su petición. Pero Levi se negó.

-No, es tarde.- la niña desapareció de la sala arrastrando los pies mientras Levi optó por fumarse un cigarro allí mismo. Abrió un poco la puerta trasera, permitiéndome contemplar la densa oscuridad del exterior que producía escalofríos. Me sentía un poco insegura al estar allí, tan lejos de la civilización, perdida en medio de ningún lugar.

Ignoré aquel sentimiento de intranquilidad y soledad y me puse a recoger todo con rapidez. Lo mejor era acabar aquello cuanto antes para poder irme a dormir y descansar. Había sido un día un tanto agotador y aún debía hacerme a aquella nueva vida temporal. Debía admitir que respirar aire fresco en un entorno como aquel me sentaba bien, al fin y al cabo era un contacto directo con la naturaleza, una experiencia más que sumar.

Miré por encima de mi hombro, contemplando a Levi apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, su mirada se perdía en el abismo ante él, en algún punto de la oscuridad. Exhaló el humo lentamente. La temperatura había bajado pero no hacía frío, lo que indicaba con claridad que estábamos en verano.

-Oye- empezó a hablar Levi repentinamente. Me sobresalté y estuve a punto de dejar caer uno de los platos pero lo agarré a tiempo. No lograba acostumbrarme a escuchar su voz, menos aún en momentos tan silenciosos e inalterables. –por las noches cerramos todas las puertas y ventanas. Hay animales salvajes fuera y es mejor prevenir.- me dijo advirtiéndome. Miré entonces la sala y todas las ventanas se encontraban bien cerradas. Levi terminó su cigarro y cuando echó el humo fuera, prosiguió a cerrar la puerta y echar sus pestillos.

Recogió uno de los platos sucios y los vasos para colocarlos a mi lado y ahorrarme el trabajo de tener que llevarlos hasta allí.

-También hay otra cosa que quiero advertirte.- lo noté muy cerca de mí, su mirada se clavaba en mi piel, traspasándola. Si no fuera por mi gran capacidad para mantener la calma y controlar los nervios, me habría puesto a temblar ante él porque me indicaba peligro. Mi instinto me exigía que saliera de allí y que me alejara de él cuanto antes. Pero no lo hice, dejé que hablara mientras continuaba con lo mío. –Si sabes lo que te conviene, no intentarás entrar jamás en mi habitación. ¿Entendido?- preguntó. Asentí una sola vez, ni siquiera se había molestado en explicarme cual debía ser su cuarto, lo que significaba que era consciente de que yo debía estar al tanto de ello. Así como de que Kimber debía haberla pasado por alto cuando me enseñaba toda la casa y que de algún modo debía haber llamado mi atención. Era como si me leyera la mente.

Segundos después, se alejó y lo escuché subir las escaleras. Que me impidiera entrar en aquel lugar, lejos de conseguir su objetivo de alejarme de él, solo me atraía más. Despertaba en mi las ganas de saber qué debía esconder en ese sitio que no dejaba que nadie lo viera, posiblemente ni a su propia hija. Sin embargo, mi curiosidad se apagó casi al instante. En realidad, yo no tenía nada que ver con ellos y probablemente lo que fuera que hubiera allí tampoco debía ser de mi interés, así que lo dejé de lado. No era ningún tipo de suplicio cumplir con aquellas dos cosas que me había pedido.

Al de un rato, cuando estaba terminando de fregar y recoger, volví a escuchar sus pasos y me tensé inevitablemente. Pensé que volvería a dirigirse a mí con su actitud tosca para advertirme sobre algún asunto más pero me sorprendió bastante que no fuera así.

-La mocosa quiere que le des las buenas noches.- suspiró antes de hablar. –Terminaré yo de recoger, vete a descansar.- soltó como si fuera una orden más que un ofrecimiento. En silencio, pasé junto a él sin mirarlo y subí las escaleras recordando a la perfección donde estaba situado el cuarto de Kimber.

Toqué con suavidad la puerta antes de introducirme. La pequeña se encontraba arropada hasta el cuello en el centro de la cama. Tenía varios peluches junto a ella y un aparato de luz colocado en uno de los enchufes, el cual proyectaba estrellas sobre el techo y daba claridad a la habitación. Me pareció muy acogedora.

-Vengo a darte las buenas noches.- me acerqué a ella y me sonrió contenta. Quiso levantarse pero no se lo permití, en vez de eso, volví a arroparla bien. –Mañana podremos hacer cosas juntas, pero para eso, primero tienes que descansar.- asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, probablemente queriendo conciliar el sueño cuanto antes para que la noche transcurriera y llegara un nuevo día. –Buenas noches, Kimber.- me despedí.

-Mikasa…- susurró antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de mí. Me quedé unos instantes allí, escuchando su vocecilla a punto de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. –se que papá parece siempre enfadado, pero es muy bueno-. Logró decir antes de caer rendida por el cansancio. Sonreí levemente ante aquello, era demasiado tierna y me costaba creer que padre e hija fueran tan distintos entre sí.

Una vez en el pasillo, me percaté de que toda la casa estaba sumida en el más absoluto silencio. No había una sola luz encendida, ni tampoco ruidos. Levi debía haberse ido a dormir también. A tientas, avancé hasta la puerta de mi cuarto y después la abrí introduciéndome en él. La luz de la luna se filtró por la ventana y gracias a eso evité tropezarme con los muebles. Yo tampoco tardé en quedarme dormida, el cansancio me había pasado factura y todavía tenía que seguir recuperándome.

* * *

 **¡Buenas! Aquí empiezo con un RivaMika cortito que prometí hace tiempo pero que aún no tenía del todo listo. Tendrá unos tres capítulos al igual que "Masquerade" y bueno, solo espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lazos del destino**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Comienzo**

* * *

Los rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana como cada mañana, pero no fueron los culpables de despertarme de mi apacible sueño, sino el intenso olor a campo y a frescura procedente del bosque contiguo. Mentiría si dijera que no me había acostumbrado a despertarme de aquella forma, sin embargo, cada día seguía sorprendiéndome positivamente.

Salí con cuidado de la cama, con calma. Me sentía con fuerzas suficientes para efectuar cualquier tipo de tarea pero era conveniente no apresurarse ni hacer movimientos bruscos recién levantada. Aún era temprano, probablemente las siete de la mañana.

Abrí la puerta silenciosamente para no hacer ningún ruido, quizás aquella mañana coincidiría con Levi, aunque en realidad prefería estar completamente sola. Por algún motivo, cada vez que merodeaba cerca de mi me sentía terriblemente tensa. Además, a eso había que sumarle su habilidad para introducirse en las habitaciones sin ser detectado. En contadas ocasiones me había sorprendido al encontrármelo cerca, aunque no lo había demostrado.

Por suerte, Levi debía haber salido porque no lo encontré en el piso inferior. Aquellas dos semanas me resultaron realmente útiles para comprender cómo funcionaban las cosas en aquella casa, pues como era sabido, cada hogar se rige por unas reglas establecidas en familia, y aquel lugar no era la excepción. Solo debía hacerme a ellas y comprenderlas. Por ello, Kimber y yo limpiábamos la casa cada mañana, después de eso preparábamos la comida para ambas, pues Levi no regresaba para el mediodía. Por la tarde, solíamos dedicarnos tiempo a nosotras mismas con diferentes tareas que nos entretuvieran. Normalmente, salíamos al exterior para dar un paseo o cuidar la huerta. En una ocasión incluso nos introdujimos en el bosque sin adentrarnos demasiado. Debía admitir que me sentí renovada cuando, tanto Kimber como yo, bajamos una pequeña cuesta corriendo y rodando sobre la fresca hierba. Claro está, a Levi esto no le hizo demasiada gracia, y cuando regresamos ya había oscurecido un poco. Para nuestra mala suerte aquel día llegó antes de tiempo a casa, ya tenía la cena lista para los tres y nos acusó con la mirada por todo el barro que llevábamos encima.

Por lo general, Levi salía extremadamente temprano de casa, no sabía exactamente la hora pues tampoco había alcanzado a verlo con mis propios ojos. Regresaba para la hora de cenar aunque en ocasiones llegaba tan tarde que no aparecía antes de que nos fuéramos a dormir. Cuando así ocurría, se aseguraba de llamar al teléfono fijo de la casa para que no lo esperáramos. Quizás ni siquiera llegara a regresar en toda la noche, quién sabe.

No sabía a qué se dedicaba, y tenía la impresión de que seguiría sin saberlo cuando me marchara de allí. Pero como en más de una ocasión me había dicho a mí misma, no era algo que me incumbiera. Yo solo era una simple visita que debía pasar los días en una casa alejada de la mano de dios por obligación, ellos, por su lado, también debían aguantarme a mí. Así que cuando pasaran los tres meses, todos volveríamos a nuestras vidas y nadie tendría que cumplir con algo a disgusto.

Una vez me hube preparado y tras terminar de recoger mi habitación, bajé silenciosamente las escaleras. Kimber acostumbraba a levantarse bastante pronto, a aquellas alturas había llegado a la conclusión de que se debía a la claridad, pues ella tampoco tenía persianas en su cuarto. Sin embargo, la pequeña tenía la capacidad de resistirse durante una hora más, al contrario que yo. Por eso, no quería ser la causante de su despertar.

La cocina estaba tal y como la habíamos dejado la noche anterior después de la cena. Levi se había encargado de no dejar ni rastro de su desayuno, salvo un ligero olor a tostadas y café. Además de la mesa preparada para cuando nosotras nos despertáramos.

-No hacía falta… -susurré al tiempo que suspiraba. Estaba todo perfectamente colocado y en parte me sentía mal por aquello. No tenía nada que hacer en todo el día, así que tampoco era necesario que él llevara a cabo ese tipo de detalles si se pasaba la mayor parte del día en el trabajo.

Me acerqué a por dos rebanadas de pan que estaban perfectamente colocadas en un cestito de mimbre y entonces vi la nota que había dejado tras el mismo:

" _Volveré tarde. No me esperéis para la cena."_

 _Levi._

Breve pero conciso, tal y como esperaba de él. En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí solo en una única ocasión se había saltado la cena y fue porque estaba tan agotado que le superaban las ganas de dormir. Sin embargo, no me permitió tirar la cena, y a la mañana siguiente se lo tomó a modo de desayuno, pues una de las cosas que más detestaba era desperdiciar la comida.

Al levantar la vista del trozo de papel divisé de reojo una silueta que se había movido con agilidad de un lado al otro de la puerta. En cualquier otra situación me habría tensado, pero sabía a la perfección quién era. No era la primera vez que Kimber trataba de acercarse a mí para sorprenderme sin éxito. Decidí pasar por alto el hecho de que ya la había pillado y continué preparando el desayuno, en esta ocasión rellenando también una segunda taza de leche.

Debía reconocer que la pequeña sabía ingeniárselas bien para no ser escuchada. Conocía al dedillo los tablones de madera que crujían al pasar sobre ellos, pues no pisó ni uno solo. Sin embargo, aquello no servía para hacer frente a mis buenos instintos. La noté junto a mí cuando se decidió a gritar a pleno pulmón para sorprenderme.

-¡BU!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Me giré a mirarla, aún tenía cara de recién levantada pero sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y nuevamente me mostraba sus blancos dientes en una amplia sonrisa que no podía resultar más cálida.

-Vas mejorando.- contesté. No sería muy buena idea mentir y hacerme la sorprendida porque Kimber me pillaría a la primera de cambio.

-¡Pensaba que esta vez lo conseguiría!- se quejó dejando caer sus brazos desesperada. Estaba empeñada en asustarme de alguna forma y aunque no lo conseguía, seguía intentándolo cada día. – ¿No te has asustado ni siquiera un poquito?

-Me temo que no.

-Debes ser imposible de asustar, Mikasa.- comentó al tiempo que se acomodaba en una de las sillas de la mesa. Las tostadas ya estaban preparadas. –A papá tampoco soy capaz de asustarlo… ¡así no es divertido!- volvió a quejarse pegándole un fuerte mordisco a tostada, sobre la que había extendido una capa de mantequilla y otra de mermelada de melocotón y la que se disponía a untar en la leche. -¡Ya se! Asustaré a Petra, ayer Papá dijo que vendría para ayudarnos con los tomates.- la sonrisa de Kimber se transformó en una malévola que de algún modo seguía manteniendo su lado dulce.

-No deberías jugar así con Petra…- le aconsejé pero no me estaba escuchando.

* * *

La mujer acababa de tranquilizarse del sobresalto. Ambas nos encontrábamos agachadas recolectando los tomates que mejor aspecto tenían. Nunca antes había experimentado algo así. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con la verdura que se compraba en los supermercados, parecían muchísimo más apetitosos y estaba convencida de que también los superarían en sabor. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cuyo cuidador era alguien como Levi. Seguramente sería realmente cuidadoso con todo lo que cultivaban en la huerta. No sabía de dónde sacaba el tiempo porque aquello requería un cuidado intensivo y apenas le daban las horas para dormir.

-Siento lo de antes, Petra.- le dije en voz baja. Sabía que Kimber me acababa de escuchar, a pesar de ignorar mis palabras y alejarse un poco de nosotras para recolectar los tomates del otro extremo. Apenas llevábamos media hora y ya habíamos llenado dos cestos de enormes y relucientes tomates.

-No te preocupes, Mikasa. No es culpa de nadie, además, soy yo quien debería andar con más cuidado. Sobre todo, a sabiendas de que Kimber es toda una bromista.- sonrió. En sus palabras no pude encontrar ni un ápice de reproche, era sincera al cien por cien. Cuando llegó en un coche desconocido, el de una amiga suya que le acercó hasta la casa y que la recogería a la vuelta, traté de avisarla de que la pequeña se había escondido para asustarla pero no llegué a tiempo porque Kimber ya se me había adelantado. Petra estuvo a punto de caerse tras haber trastabillado con sus propios pies y aún así, no se quejó de ello ni una sola vez.

La miré de reojo, estaba completamente concentrada en lo que hacía. Los guantes de jardinería le quedaban aún más grandes que a mí. Repasé su rostro dulce. Petra era una buena mujer, amable, responsable y muy agradable, por eso no acababa de entender que Levi y ella no estuvieran juntos. Aunque él era difícil de tratar, estaba convencida de que alguien como Petra sería perfectamente capaz de llegar hasta él y de romper aquella barrera que había construido a su alrededor para que nadie pasara y contemplara su interior. Quizás sí que hubiera algo entre ellos y preferían mantenerlo en secreto, a lo mejor cuando lograra tener algo más de confianza con ella podría contármelo.

-Kimber, lleva estas cestas dentro.- le pedí a la pequeña. No sé si se arrepentía de lo que había hecho antes, quizás me había pasado un poco al echarle una pequeña reprimenda por lo que había hecho pero desde entonces no me había dirigido la palabra. Sin embargo, en cuanto me oyó dirigirme a ella me mostró una amplia sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes como el sol.

-¡Sí!- contestó con entusiasmo. Cogió ambas cestas de mimbre para introducirse en la casa de nuevo. –Mikasa, ¿puedo comerme este tomate de aquí?- me consultó, a lo que yo respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza. –Prepararé también algo de beber para vosotras.- y así, desapareció en el interior al tiempo que daba saltitos de alegría. Estuve a punto de sonreír, pero lo hizo Petra en mi lugar.

-Parece que ya os lleváis muy bien.

-Lo raro es no hacerlo, Kimber es una niña muy alegre y vivaz.- Petra asintió a mis palabras dándome toda la razón.

-A pesar… de no tener una madre. Levi está haciendo un buen trabajo criándola.- añadió la pelirroja con un deje de tristeza.

-Es cierto, pero tú también le echas una mano con eso, Petra.- miré de reojo a la mujer y pude detectar un pequeño sonrojo. Mis sospechas desde el primer día que había llegado no eran erróneas. Petra sí que parecía sentir algo más por Levi, por mucho que tratara de evitar el tema o ignorar mis palabras. Aunque tampoco tenía intención de forzarla a abrirse conmigo. –Oye, Petra, ¿qué pasó con la mujer de Levi?

Aquel me pareció el momento propicio para tratar de indagar un poco en el tema, pues Levi no estaba cerca y Petra no le diría nada sobre mi pregunta. Además, Kimber seguía en la cocina lavando el tomate y comiéndoselo a palo seco. El silencio nos envolvió a ambas durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, probablemente la mujer se planteaba si sería buena idea o no compartir la información que sabía conmigo. Pero acabó hablando, pues sabía que yo esperaba una respuesta.

-Mikasa… en realidad no se mucho del tema. Conozco a Levi desde hace dos años, no es tanto tiempo como puede parecer– dejó lo que estaba haciendo para sentarse unos instantes y secarse el sudor de la frente, era temprano pero el sol a lo alto del cielo cada vez calentaba con más intensidad. –En todo ese tiempo, no he hablado con él de ese tema ni una sola vez. Tampoco me ha contado nada al respecto.- me sentí frustrada al ver que ni siquiera ella, probablemente una de las personas más cercanas a él, podría saciar mi curiosidad. –Pero tengo entendido… que su mujer murió en un accidente.- la sorpresa se vio reflejada en mis ojos, estoy segura de ello porque no pude evitar abrirlos de par en par. De algún modo albergaba esperanzas de que la madre de Kimber aún siguiera con vida en alguna parte. Su pérdida tuvo que ser dura para ellos.

-Pensé…

-Que seguiría viva, ¿verdad?- me cortó ella mirándome fijamente. Comprendía cómo me sentía en aquel momento, lo veía en su cara. –Yo también lo pensé cuando me lo dijeron. A veces, me pregunto qué tipo de mujer sería… pero estoy segura de que debía sentirse realmente afortunada de tener una familia así.- Petra sonrió ante su propio pensamiento pero solo me transmitió tristeza, como si fuera algo totalmente inalcanzable para ella.

-Su trabajo… ¿sabes algo de eso?- la saqué de su ensimismamiento, pues no quería seguir con un tema que la pondría triste y al mismo tiempo quería seguir calmando mi curiosidad. Pero entonces Kimber hizo su llegada y tuvimos que dejar de lado la conversación, aunque probablemente ya no volvería a tener la oportunidad de preguntar.

-¿De quef hablafais?- preguntó Kimber con medio tomate aún en la boca. Coloqué una pequeña banqueta de madera entre Petra y yo para que la pequeña pudiera depositar ahí la bandeja con los refrescos. Por lo que pude ver, había llenado tres vasos anchos de la limonada que habíamos preparado la tarde anterior entre las dos. Pensé que se olvidaría de la conversación que manteníamos pero parecía ser que tanto Petra como yo nos habíamos callado repentinamente con su llegada y eso le hacía sospechar que tramábamos algo, así que volvió a preguntarnos por ello.

-No creo que sea algo que quieras saber, Kimber.- contestó Petra jugando sus cartas con la niña, aunque yo no sabía qué planeaba con aquello. Sin embargo, tal y como había esperado, la pequeña insistió en querer saberlo. –Mikasa y yo hablábamos sobre tu cumpleaños.

-¡Es en diez días!- gritó entusiasmada tragándose de golpe lo que le quedaba de tomate. Se tiró a los brazos de Petra y ella la sentó sobre su regazo. –No hace falta que me regaléis nada, me conformo con que vengáis a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Eres una pequeña mentirosilla, Kimber.- le echó en cara Petra al tiempo que apartaba algunos mechones de pelo de su cara. –Estás deseando recibir tus regalos, a mi no me engañas.- la niña le sacó la lengua para hacerle una mueca de disgusto, pues no había logrado ocultárselo. Y entonces se levantó un remolino de carcajadas provenientes de la pequeña porque Petra comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por la cintura. Aquella escena me resultó realmente tierna. Ciertamente, Kimber no tenía madre pero estaba segura de que Petra era lo más parecido a una madre que podía tener, y la mujer se portaba como tal. Petra había aportado mucho a aquella familia y seguramente, tarde o temprano, sus anhelos se cumplirían y tendría la oportunidad de formar parte de ella.

* * *

Cuando dieron las once de la noche, Kimber se quedó dormida como un tronco en el sofá de la sala de estar. Habíamos preparado una deliciosa ensalada en la que el ingrediente principal habían sido los tomates recogidos en la huerta. También hicimos una tortilla de patata y espinacas. En un principio, Kimber se negó a comerla, su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, a pesar de haber seguido las instrucciones de un libro de recetas que encontramos. Pero en cuanto la probó no pudo dejar de comer.

Más tarde, se puso a leer un cuento que Petra le había regalado, uno que le gustaba mucho y que lo leía cada día. Podría decirse que se lo sabía de memoria. Cada noche, antes de dormir me ponía un rato con ella para obligarla a leer, aún era pequeña, estaba aprendiendo y debía ganar fluidez. Aunque admitía que para su edad, leía bastante bien, mejor de lo que se podría esperar.

Pasó un rato en el que escuché su vocecilla y fue entonces cuando miré a un lado para verla recostada sobre mi brazo. Parte de su flequillo negro tapada su pequeña y angelical cara. Así de cerca sus pestañas parecían ser aún más grandes de lo que aparentaban. Dormía plácidamente, su respiración lenta y profunda me lo indicaba. Y no podía ser de otra forma tras haber agotado sus energías ayudándonos a recolectar los tomates. Además, tras eso, se había dedicado a corretear por el terreno jugando con una pelota. Tendría que estar agotada.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, la cogí en brazos permitiéndole apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro y sujetándola por atrás. Pesaba muy poco. Subí los escalones hacia el piso superior y después la dejé en su cama. Antes de marcharme y apagar la lamparita de su mesilla de noche, deposité un pequeño beso en su frente deseándole buenas noches, y me dio la sensación de que por un instante sonreía pero no le di importancia.

Con la casa para mi sola, recogí el salón. Era tarde y no había rastro de Levi, así que probablemente no aparecería aquella noche. Tomé un libro de recetas de la estantería del salón y lo subí a mi cuarto para hojearlo en mi escritorio. Me pareció una buena idea buscar recetas de tartas para poder preparar una para el cumpleaños de Kimber. Petra ya me había dado su visto bueno ofreciéndome ayuda con todos los ingredientes que pudiera necesitar para ello. Aún recordaba la tarta que solía preparar de pequeña junto a mi madre, pero revisar otras opciones no era mala idea.

Cogí un trozo de papel para apuntar los ingredientes. Lo mejor sería mezclar ambas recetas para darle un toque de originalidad. No se me daba mal la repostería, podría hacerlo. A medida que pasaban los minutos comencé a sentir el cansancio que hacía mella en mí, y al final, sin percatarme de ello, me quedé dormida sobre la pila de papeles.

* * *

Miré la hora en el reloj, había permanecido en aquella postura dolorosa un total de dos horas y media. Al día siguiente me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho y lo sabía, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo. El cansancio era superior a mí en aquel momento, por eso, me dirigí al baño para prepararme antes de meterme en la cama.

La casa permanecía en penumbras, tal y como la había dejado antes de encerrarme en mi cuarto. Pasé por delante de la habitación de Levi y me tentó asomarme para ver si había vuelto, quizás lo había hecho durante el rato que me había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio, pero entonces recordé sus frías palabras. Y, en efecto, no había motivos para hacerlo y enfurecerlo. Me quedé unos instantes parada frente a ella. Apenas podía distinguirla en la oscuridad, ni siquiera sabía si él estaba en el interior pero traté de detectar su presencia de alguna manera. Cuando estuve a punto de irme, mi mano se dirigió automáticamente hacia la manilla y en mi interior los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de mí. No debía pero algo me obligaba a ello. Aquellas sensaciones tan contradictorias no me dejaban decidirme. Las yemas de mis dedos tocaron el mango de la puerta sutilmente hasta que un ruido en el piso inferior me sobresaltó y me hizo retroceder unos pasos.

La imagen de Levi me vino a la cabeza al instante, pues debía ser él. Me giré para mirar a la parte de abajo y la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. La sombra de la silueta de Levi se proyectaba en el suelo y por los ruidos que estaba haciendo, o bien estaba demasiado agotado como para esquivar los objetos que se iba encontrando, o por otro lado, estaba siendo extrañamente torpe aquella noche. En cierto modo, a pesar de haber sentido unos nervios terribles por si me pillaba con intenciones aparentes de colarme en su habitación, sentía alivio al saber que estaba de regreso sano y salvo.

Me introduje en el baño con rapidez, cerrándolo con pestillo. Aunque dudaba que me fuera a decir algo por seguir despierta, por algún motivo, prefería no cruzarme con él. Si hacía algo de tiempo, probablemente cuando volviera a salir, Levi ya se habría encerrado en su habitación y no me lo cruzaría por el pasillo. Y así lo hice.

Tardé un buen rato en salir de allí, no sé exactamente cuantos minutos permanecí dentro, quince o veinte, quizás. Los suficientes como para asegurarme que no me llevaba ninguna sorpresa. Y también, los más largos de mi vida, hacer tiempo de aquella manera no era nada agradable ni divertido, menos aún a las dos de la mañana.

Intenté ser lo más silenciosa que pude al abrir la puerta, pero ésta crujió en cuanto la moví unos centímetros de su lugar. La oscuridad había vuelto a inundarlo todo por completo, al igual que al principio. Al menos, eso creí hasta que pasé a tientas por delante de las escaleras y pude detectar una débil luz al fondo del salón. Me habría ahorrado muchos inconvenientes si me hubiera ido directamente a mi habitación. Esa era la sensación que tenía, la de que no debía estar en ese lugar en ese preciso momento, pero aún así, a pesar de todo bajé.

Las piernas me pesaban más con cada escalón que bajaba, en mi cabeza me repetía constantemente los pasos que debía llevar a cabo: bajar, apagar la luz y regresar a mi cama. Probablemente Levi habría olvidado apagarla. Por un momento me sentí estúpida al pensar aquello, en poco tiempo había llegado a conocer aspectos muy marcados e importantes sobre su personalidad. Y a cualquiera remotamente cercano a él, le extrañaría que se hubiera dejado una luz encendida. Eso pensé. Sin embargo, también me habría costado creer que Levi se pudiera tropezar con los muebles de la cocina, y así había sucedido. Por lo tanto, no había más opción que aquella.

Terminé de bajar, aunque la puerta estuviera entreabierta no pude ver nada del interior hasta que me situé junto a ella. De no ser por mi buena vista, no habría detectado la falta de oscuridad de aquella zona, pues la lámpara encendida permanecía en un rincón alejado y su funcionamiento no obstaculizaba demasiado la penumbra.

Asomé la cabeza casi con total tranquilidad, pues estaba más preocupada de que Levi viniera por detrás y me sorprendiera allí. Y en cuanto lo hice, tardé un par de segundos en retractarme y esconderme. Ese breve instante había sido más que suficiente para contemplar con detalle la escena.

Efectivamente, la lamparilla permanecía encendida y alumbraba más bien poco. Junto a ella, en el sofá, estaba Levi, aparentemente dormido. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los brazos a ambos lados. Los ojos cerrados y algún que otro mechón de pelo negro sobre sus ojos. Permanecía en una postura tranquila y relajada, con respiración lenta. Lo que me llevó a pensar que se había quedado dormido en su lugar. Me llamaron la atención las botas altas y gruesas que solía llevar, pues estaban tiradas de cualquier forma junto a él y además, tenían barro y suciedad. Entonces, me pregunté seriamente si debía empezar a preocuparme por su estado tan lamentable.

-Eh… qué haces ahí.- escuché su voz profunda y agotada. El bello de los brazos se me erizó, pues un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando habló. Ya no tenía escapatoria, así que volví a entrar en la habitación a la expectativa de lo que me diría.

Levi ahora se había incorporado, tenía ambos brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y permanecía un poco encorvado hacia adelante. Su mirada penetrante me traspasaba y seguía cada uno de mis movimientos. En cuanto me acerqué un poco más a él, noté cómo su cuero se tensaba ligeramente, como si mi presencia le disgustara. Por otro lado, yo estaba tranquila, o eso me aseguraría de hacerle ver a él.

Seguí sus mismos pasos y comencé a repasarlo con mi mirada. Ahora que estábamos más cerca, no tardé en fijarme en sus nudillos repletos de sangre reseca que había emanado de sus propias heridas. También podría asegurar que había recibido un golpe en la mejilla porque esta tenía un ligero color rosado, algo evidente teniendo en cuenta la palidez natural de Levi. Pasé una vez más mi mirada por sus facciones bien marcadas y definidas para encontrarme esta vez con una pequeña herida en su ceja, la cual permanecía oculta.

-Me he despertado…- susurré por si aún esperaba una respuesta por mi parte. Y mis palabras solo le arrancaron un pequeño suspiro. Se llevó una de las manos al puente de la nariz para masajearlo ligeramente. Todavía llevaba la ropa de calle puesta, aquella que habría usado a lo largo del día.

-Deberías irte a dormir.- contestó seco casi a modo de orden. Pero su advertencia no produjo ningún tipo de efecto en mí. En vez de eso, me moví con rapidez en silencio para hacerme con el pequeño botiquín que se encontraba en uno de los cajones de los muebles que decoraban el salón. Hacía un par de días Kimber se había cortado mientras jugaba fuera y ella misma me había enseñado dónde se encontraba aquella caja.

-No soy yo quien parece estar muriéndose de sueño.- dije a sabiendas de que con aquello podía parecer que le estuviera retando de alguna manera. Aparté un poco la lámpara de la mesilla para hacerle hueco al botiquín y procedí a abrirlo.

-Qué crees que estás…- su mirada me había perseguido durante aquellos minutos como si estuviera alerta ante mis acciones. Lo ignoré y continué con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Acerqué una de las sillas para poder tomar asiento junto a él, tomé primero su mano derecha y la coloqué sobre mi pierna para poder tener un mejor acceso a sus nudillos. Percibí cómo se estremeció ante aquello, pero no le di importancia. Tomé un paño limpio y lo mojé en desinfectante que después apliqué sobre las heridas. Repetí el mismo proceso en la otra mano y después las cubrí con unas vendas.

Al principio la mirada de Levi me ponía nerviosa, contemplaba cada uno de mis movimientos, como si los juzgara pero no hacía ningún comentario al respecto. Cuando terminé con sus manos pasé a su mejilla, ahí poco podía hacer. La limpié con agua y un paño intentando no presionar demasiado fuerte, aunque no lo escuché quejarse en ningún momento, ni reaccionar al dolor.

Por último, me levanté de la silla para acercarme más a su cara. Centré toda mi atención en su ceja izquierda, la mejor iluminada de las dos. Aunque eran finas el bello oscuro ocultaba la herida con facilidad, pero no pasó desapercibida para mis ojos. Hice lo mismo que con los nudillos, mojé un paño en desinfectante y lo apliqué con pequeños toques sobre la herida. No era profunda y por tanto no necesitaba puntos. A tan pocos centímetros de distancia podía escuchar su respiración con mucha más facilidad. Al final, eliminé todo rastro de sangre de su rostro, aunque seguía teniendo un aspecto un tanto horrible por la falta de sueño.

-Por qué has hecho eso.- soltó a modo de pregunta cuando estaba a punto de terminar.

En realidad no tenía respuesta para aquello, hice lo mismo que había hecho en el caso de Kimber. No era nada fuera de lo normal, además, podía haberse negado a que fuera yo quien tratara sus heridas y por el contrario, se había quedado estático en su sitio. Me sentí incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contestarle, así que seguí mi camino. Dejé a un lado el material utilizado y recogí el resto de las cosas para guardarlas de nuevo en la caja.

Tras aquello, me aparté de su lado y me di media vuelta para guardarlo en su sitio con cuidado. Después me giré lentamente y me vi acorralada contra el mueble tras de mí. Levi se había acercado sigilosamente hasta donde yo estaba y había colocado con algo de brusquedad una de sus manos contra la superficie de madera a mi espalda. Por un instante pensé en que aquel golpe podría haber abierto una de las heridas en sus nudillos, pero era evidente que a él eso no le importaba.

La distancia entre ambos era escasa y yo no sabía qué pensar ni cómo sentirme. Su brusquedad debía atemorizarme y sin embargo no sentía miedo, ni siquiera ante aquella mirada gélida que de alguna forma parecía arder. Sus ojos mostraban fiereza a pesar de mantenerse tranquilos, como si tuviera todo bajo control, pero parecían buscar algo en mi, algo que yo desconocía. La luz se reflejaba en su piel nívea, casi tan pura como la mía. Pero repleta de cicatrices, seguramente con un montón de historias detrás de cada una de ellas.

Bajé la mirada un poco, primero me fijé en sus notorias ojeras, más marcadas aún de lo que acostumbraban. A tan poca distancia observé la inexistente barba que pronto volvería a adornar su rostro a menos que la cortara a tiempo. Su usual camisa blanca pulcra, contenía manchas que podían pasar por café o barro, otra de las cosas que me extrañaban ver en él.

Pegué un pequeño bote cuando noté el roce de su rodilla contra mi pierna, lo que indicaba que había reducido aún más la distancia entre ambos. Los minutos transcurrían y nos encontrábamos en aquella extraña situación. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ante lo que pudiera ocurrir, pues era totalmente imprevisible para mí.

Su aroma me llegó con mucha más intensidad que hacía un rato, una mezcla entre suavizante de la ropa, una discreta colonia que podría pasar por alto, algo de sudor y un toque a alcohol. Un olor extrañamente atrayente que no podía dejar de disfrutar cada segundo, me resultaba agradable y acogedor.

-Contéstame cuando te pregunto algo.- exigió entonces agarrando mi mentón con su mano libre y subiéndolo ligeramente para obligarme a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Me transmitía tantísimas sensaciones al mismo tiempo que no alcanzaba a comprender ni la mitad de ellas. Su aliento se estrelló contra sus labios y entonces pude percibir un ligero olor a tabaco. Sus labios eran finos y perfilados pero tenían una bonita forma y parecían invitarme a algo desconocido que no alcanzaba a imaginar.

En ese momento, mi cuerpo no pudo aguantar por mucho más la compostura y comencé a temblar. Su tacto me quemaba dejando rastros bajo la piel. El ritmo de mi corazón no hacía más que acelerar de nerviosismo, y mi intención era ocultarlo pero las piernas también comenzaron a fallarme. Y entonces, supe que se había percatado de ello y del estado en el que me encontraba.

Su mirada severa se ablandó un poco en aquel momento, y acto seguido mostró dolor. Lo percibí durante un par de segundos antes de que se apartara de mí con la misma tosquedad con la que se había acercado. Y sentí frío hasta que volví a acostumbrarme. Estaba segura de que su intención no había sido otra que intimidarme para que no volviera a meterme en sus asuntos.

-Vete a dormir.- ordenó al tiempo que recogía las botas sucias del suelo, pero yo me mantuve en mi sitio unos instantes. Temía caerme de bruces si me movía repentinamente. Se dio cuenta de que seguía en mi lugar y entonces volvió a hablar con tono amenazante. –Limpiaré estas botas y recogeré esto. Espero que cuando termine ya te hayas ido.

-¿Siempre… trabajas hasta tarde?- me atreví a decir antes de que desapareciera. Me sorprendí yo misma de escuchar mi propia voz porque llevaba demasiado rato callada. Al igual que el primer día en el coche, no esperé respuesta, pero obtuve un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Olvida lo que has visto.- añadió. –Y no quiero ni una sola pregunta al respecto.- volví a congelarme. Me había tomado la libertad de sanar sus heridas y aunque no había sido algo inadecuado, debía dejar de lado el estado en el que lo había encontrado. Las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo y todo lo relacionado con aquello. Por mucha curiosidad que tuviera o por toda la preocupación que pudiera sentir, no debía ni podía mencionarlo nunca más. Solo suponer. Eso era lo que me pedía, y volví a sentir que era injusto con sus exigencias.

Pasó a la cocina dejándome allí en absoluta soledad. Su actitud había regresado a la misma de siempre, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos. Casi me dio la impresión de haberlo soñado, pero no quería que algo así se repitiera ni tampoco hacerlo enfurecer por no cumplir algo tan simple como irme a la cama.

Me tomó unos pocos segundos volver a mi estado habitual y cuando lo hice, subí con tranquilidad las escaleras de regreso. Me introduje en la cama de inmediato con intención de dormir pero estaba más despierta que nunca con lo recién ocurrido y no pude conciliar el sueño hasta más de una hora después. Incluso podría asegurar haber escuchado a Levi recorrer el camino hasta su habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave.

* * *

 **¡Hola! He tardado mucho, lo sé. El verano me ha mantenido ocupada este año. Pero aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. Y pronto me he propuesto actualizar también el de Aguas Oscuras, así que no tardaréis en volverme a ver por aquí. De momento, ya he cumplido.**

 **Quiero daros las gracias a quienes me hacéis llegar vuestro apoyo. Me anima mucho saber que os gusta lo que escribo y me da fuerzas para seguir. En este fic estoy en un punto en el que no me motiva demasiado y por eso me cuesta ponerme pero las cosas se están poniendo interesantes entre Levi y Mikasa y no pienso abandonar el fanfic. Será interesante escribir los siguientes capítulos xD.**

 **De todas formas, me gustaría agradecer en especial a Cerisier Jin por su apoyo y sus ánimos. Si no llega a presionarme como pedí, probablemente habría tardado más en seguir esta historia y no le habría dado prioridad. Por eso, te lo agradezco muchísimo ^^. Y lo dicho, me tenéis por mensajes y por twitter también, a veces necesito que me presionen y me recuerden que tengo obligaciones para meterme más prisa y actualizar. ¡Así que no dudéis en hacerlo si queréis!**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**El cumpleaños**

A medida que mis días transcurrieron en la casa de los Ackerman, también disminuyó inevitablemente el tiempo que continuaría formando parte de esa peculiar familia. A aquellas alturas los conocía bastante bien, y aunque jamás lo habría admitido en voz alta, debía decir que les había cogido cariño.

Quizás no me he expresado de la forma correcta, a lo mejor mis palabras no han sido las más adecuadas. Me refiero a los cálidos rayos de sol que nos despertaban con una sonrisa cada mañana, el frescor de la naturaleza que podía percibirse en todas partes. El olor a madera y a nuevo que desprendía cada rincón de la casa. Ese olor mañanero a café que indicaba que Levi había pasado por ahí horas antes. El aroma de la tierra que me resultaba tremendamente agradable. Y sobre todo, la energía y el entusiasmo característicos de Kimber.

Todas esas cosas eran las que lograban encoger ligeramente mi corazón cada vez que pensaba en el poco tiempo que me quedaba allí. Tenía claro que el día que me fuera lo echaría de menos, pues de algún modo, me sentía tan cómoda como en mi propio hogar. Como si realmente fuera un sitio en el que pudiera encajar a la perfección. Los primeros días lejos de allí notaría la ausencia de la pequeña y echaría de menos todas las actividades que llevábamos a cabo juntas, su sonrisa y sus muecas de disgusto cuando la obligaba a hacer algo que no quería. Pero como toda persona, me acostumbraría. Y no solo yo, todos regresaríamos a nuestras rutinas, dejando de lado aquel breve periodo. Pronto, no lo recordaríamos, simplemente parecería un sueño que alguna vez rozamos con la yema de nuestros dedos. Un anhelo lejano que se distanciaría cada vez más hasta hacernos olvidar lo que sentimos cada día que pasamos juntos, cada recuerdo que compartimos. Y Kimber, al ser aún tan joven, me olvidaría con mayor facilidad.

-sa… ¡Oye, Mikasa!- levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con aquellos grandes ojos azules contemplándome atentamente. La pequeña parecía un tanto preocupada por los escasos segundos que me había ausentado. –Ya está, así es suficiente.- dijo apartándome cuidadosamente de su rodilla y levantándose del escalón junto al porche.

-¿Te duele?- pregunté, aún fiel a mi escasez de palabras. Siempre he sido más el tipo de persona que se guarda sus pensamientos para sí misma, todo lo opuesto a quienes tendían a contar abiertamente todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones. Y Levi parecía ser el mismo tipo de persona que yo, solo que bastante más malhumorado y con menos paciencia.

-¡No! Estoy bien.- contestó con decisión alzando los brazos en dirección al cielo despejado que se alzaba sobre ambas. – ¡Así que mañana podremos ir al río!

Contuve un suspiro al escuchar por enésima vez aquellas palabras. Por muy herida o enferma que estuviera era evidente que lo ocultaría con tal de poder disfrutar de la pequeña excursión que teníamos programada para el día siguiente. No solo se trataba de una actividad inusual para nosotras, desde mi llegada no habíamos tenido ocasión de adentrarnos lo suficiente en el bosque como para dar con el río del que la pequeña tanto me había hablado. Sin embargo, hacía una semana, Levi le había dado su palabra de acompañarnos cuando tuviera una tarde libre. Aquello fue suficiente para lograr que desde entonces Kimber no parara de canturrear día sí y día también, totalmente ilusionada.

Incluso yo percibía lo importante que era para ella poder pasar un rato con su padre cuando éste se ausentaba la mayor parte de los días, debía ser una especie de regalo para ella.

Me hizo gracia la cara que había puesto hacía unos momentos cuando se cayó de bruces tratando de perseguir una liebre de gran tamaño que se había atrevido a salir fuera del bosque. Kimber era rápida y bastante ágil, pero nada tenía que hacer con un animal salvaje cuyos instintos de supervivencia estaban bien desarrollados precisamente para evitar ser presa de sus depredadores. Y a la niña no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pegar un salto lanzando todo su cuerpo hacia adelante en el momento en el que la liebre estuvo a punto de desaparecer de su campo de visión.

Minutos después, había acudido a mí con una extraña mueca en la cara, algo de disgusto y rabia entremezclados con diversión. Tenía la pequeña naricilla arrugada, las finas cejas enarcadas y restos de lágrimas por la cara. Su barbilla estaba sucia de barro húmedo, pero por suerte, no tenía ninguna herida que pudiera estropear su bonito rostro. Por el contrario, no podía decirse lo mismo de su rodilla magullada. Lo mejor de todo fue el momento en el que me preguntó constantemente si era algo grave que le imposibilitaría bañarse en el río. En cuanto se lo negué y le expliqué que tan solo era una pequeña herida sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse como el momento en el que Levi se ofreció a pasar esa tarde con ella.

No importaba cuantas veces le repitiera que debía tener más cuidado porque no funcionaría. Kimber continuaría correteando por todas partes hasta que se cansara y decidiera hacer otra cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pequeña había cogido por costumbre esperarme en el sofá del salón después de cada cena. Como normalmente solo estábamos las dos, me ayudaba a recoger todo lo que habíamos utilizado y mientras yo fregaba ella subía a toda prisa a su habitación para ponerse el pijama. Acto seguido, se sentaba en el mullido sofá con alguno de los libros en la mano esperando a que yo apareciera por la puerta y le hiciera la misma pregunta que le formulaba cada noche:

-¿Ya te has lavado los dientes?

-¡Sí!- me respondía ella casi siempre mostrándome su pequeña y brillante dentadura. Lo daba por válido y entonces me hacía un hueco junto a ella. Aunque, de poco servía, pues en pocos minutos acababa sentada sobre mi regazo y acomodada en mi pecho. –Hoy te toca empezar a ti, Mikasa.

Asentí con la cabeza notando como un mechón de pelo se deslizaba por mi cara hasta rozar levemente la mejilla de la niña sobre mí, pero ella no lo apartó en ningún momento. Acerqué un poco la cabeza situándola junto a la de ella, a su derecha para poder ver con claridad las letras sin tener que forzar la vista. Tras las numerosas veces en las que no nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo sobre quién debía leer, finalmente días atrás decidimos que cada una leería en voz alta un capítulo. Como la noche anterior había sido ella la última en leer, esa noche me tocaba a mi empezar.

-Está bien… veamos.- Abrí el cuento con ilustraciones que adornaban el texto del interior y me aclaré un poco la garganta antes de empezar a leer pausadamente.

Me llevó unos diez minutos terminar el capítulo, para suerte de Kimber, se había librado de leer uno de los más largos del libro. No obstante, la pequeña se encontraba dormida en mis brazos. Totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo, observé de reojo como su cabeza realizaba movimientos extraños. Se zarandeaba levemente hacia adelante dando la impresión de que se caería de frente, después, repentinamente paraba en seco y simulaba prestar atención a lo que le estaba leyendo. Esto se repitió varias veces hasta que decidí dejar el libro a un lado y abrazarla yo misma para acomodarla mejor.

Coloqué una de mis manos sobre su cabeza acariciando delicadamente su cabello mientras que con la otra rodeé su pequeño cuerpo protegiéndolo y aportándole calidez. Por suerte, las noches no eran especialmente calurosas y la temperatura era ideal. Pasó media hora en la que únicamente me dediqué a contemplar su rostro dormido, su respiración lenta y profunda. El terrible parecido que tenía con Levi, aunque era evidente que no todos sus bonitos rasgos debían pertenecer al hombre, pues, algunas de las características físicas más perfiladas y severas en él se suavizaban demasiado en ella. Posiblemente las habría heredado de su madre. ¿Cómo sería ella? Me costaba imaginar a una dulce y amable mujer que se hubiera ganado el corazón de un hombre aparentemente frío, distante y malhumorado. Cada vez que intentaba ponerle un rostro terminaba visualizando a Petra.

Siendo consciente de que Kimber necesitaba descansar y que aquella noche se había quedado dormida antes de lo normal, la sostuve de modo que rodeara con sus pequeños bracitos mi cuello. Pasé el brazo con el que la había acariciado por debajo de su trasero y la sostuve de modo que no se me escurriera. Me habían exigido no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios pero la niña apenas pesaba como para considerarlo un esfuerzo, además, prefería acostarla en su cama sin tener que perturbar sus sueños.

Se había agarrado tan fuerte a mi camiseta que al principio me costó soltarla para dejarla en su propia cama, pero finalmente cedió tras varios intentos en los que no supe muy bien cómo deshacerme de su amarre. Acto seguido, ya solo me faltó una última cosa por hacer antes de poder irme yo también a dormir: La cena de Levi.

Deposité en el centro de la mesa una ensalada con lechuga fresca, tomates, cebolla y aguacates que habíamos recolectado entre Kimber y yo. Después, me las ingenié para preparar un revuelto de champiñones con huevos. También deposité ante el sitio en el que Levi siempre se sentaba una gran porción de la tortilla que había preparado para la cena. Por encima llevaba trozos de pimiento verde frito con algo de sal. Esperaba que le gustara aquello, nunca lo había escuchado quejarse de absolutamente nada de lo que preparábamos, así como tampoco había hecho constar sus gustos con la comida. Kimber en ningún momento me había dado indicaciones de estar preparando algo que disgustara a su padre, así que simplemente había dejado volar mi imaginación y me había dedicado a preparar lo primero que me viniera a la cabeza con los ingredientes que disponía.

Una vez dejé todo perfectamente preparado subí las escaleras y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Por suerte para Levi, aquellas cenas podían comerse recién hechas y también a temperatura ambiente ya que se mantenía la exquisitez de su sabor. Quizás mi empeño por pensar en recetas que también se pudieran consumir en frío era lo que me daba tantos quebraderos de cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Vamos! ¡Es la hora!- gritos repentinos me hicieron despertarme sobresaltada. Aquella vocecilla impaciente iba acompañada de un montón de movimientos inciertos que llevaron a Kimber a saltar sobre mi cama y zarandearme hasta que logré salir de ella. –Vamos, Mikasa, papá y yo estamos esperando.- Me hizo saber con aparente impaciencia.

Me di prisa en vestirme con un par de pantalones cortos vaqueros con dobleces en la parte inferior y una camisa blanca holgada que se ajustaba por la parte superior de mi pecho y dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Las mangas no llegaban a mis antebrazos. Escogí unas zapatillas blancas con cordones azules, ya que serían mucho más cómodas de utilizar en las profundidades del bosque donde todo debía estar repleto de piedras y ramas.

Kimber, quien se había quedado conmigo todo el tiempo, me dio la mano cuando bajamos al piso inferior. Levi no tardó en dejarse ver en la cocina, la cual estaba reluciente. No recordé el haberle dejado preparada la cena por la noche hasta que mis ojos captaron todos los platos y cubiertos fregados y a la espera de que la humedad desapareciera de ellos. Aunque me resultó extraño, ya que Levi no parecía ser el tipo de persona que dejaba los platos sucios para fregarlos por la mañana. Eso me llevó a pensar que quizás se lo hubiera tomado como desayuno. Cabía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera hubiera acudido a dormir aquella noche.

-¿Pretendías pasarte todo el día durmiendo?- me sacó inmediatamente de mis pensamientos. Se situaba junto a la puerta que daba al exterior y llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca, sin embargo, tenía cuidado de mantener el humo fuera de la casa para que el olor no se extendiera. No supe muy bien qué responderle así que simplemente me senté ante un plato lleno de tortitas grandes y gruesas que desprendían un olor delicioso. Aunque me quedé unos segundos sin saber muy bien qué hacer, finalmente opté por alcanzar el bote de mermelada de albaricoque que tenía a mi lado. –Eres la única culpable de que se hayan quedado frías.- añadió.

¿Acaso las había preparado él? ¿De dónde había sacado el tiempo para eso? Busqué su mirada tratando de encontrar respuestas pero él ya la había apartado girando parte de su cuerpo hacia el exterior soltando un pequeño bufido a modo de queja.

-¡Pruébalas, Mikasa!- me animó Kimber que no me quitaba el ojo de encima ni un momento. Parecía expectante. –Es una receta que papá y yo creamos.- se apresuró a contar. Incapaz de negarme a aquella sonrisa llena de vitalidad extendí una fina capa de mermelada sobre la primera de ellas y me llevé un trozo a la boca. De inmediato, una sensación dulce y jugosa despertó todos mis sentidos expandiéndose por mi boca. La tortita estaba esponjosa y tenía un sabor agradable de por sí, el cual se intensificaba gracias al albaricoque. Estaba convencida de que no olvidaría nunca aquel sabor tan delicioso. -¿A que están buenas?- insistió impaciente de escuchar mi respuesta.

-Están muy buenas.

La niña saltó repetidas veces a mi lado. Las dos coletas en su cabeza se movieron arriba y abajo al unísono. Levi debía habérselas hecho, eran tan perfectas que debía ser obra suya sin duda alguna.

-¡Mikasa, date prisa!- volvió a decirme al percatarse de que por un momento había dejado de masticar para sumergirme en mis pensamientos. Kimber portaba una pequeña mochila en la espalda que tenía forma de muñeca y que llevaba el pelo de lana recogido en un moño alto, me preguntaba qué habría metido en el interior. Por otro lado, en la silla a mi lado se encontraba una mochila de mayor tamaño aparentemente llena y pesada. Esta me llamó bastante más la atención, pero Levi no tardó en quitarla de mi vista para colocársela en la espalda.

-Haz el favor de darte prisa, lleva así desde que se ha despertado.- me pidió tratando de sonar disgustado por tener que lidiar con la pequeña que no dejaba de mostrar su entusiasmo continuamente. No obstante, en el fondo sabía que él debía estar deseando pasar un rato también con ella, algo me decía que era así. Había miradas y gestos dirigidos a su hija que llevaban un tremendo cariño escondido y que a simple vista era difícil de detectar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Partimos hacia el bosque sobre las once de la mañana cuando el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Antes de salir de casa conseguí que Kimber se pusiera un gorro rojo fino de tela que cubriera su cabeza y evitara que el sol la quemara. Su piel nívea debía ser propensa a quemarse, parecía delicada. Por eso también nos aplicamos una buena capa de crema, cortesía de Levi, quien se puso terriblemente pesado.

Nos llevó alrededor de media hora alcanzar el lugar al que él nos dirigió. Caminaba el primero abriéndonos paso, aunque el camino no se complicó en ningún punto y a pesar de encontrarnos en las profundidades del bosque la luz penetraba en él con facilidad abriéndose paso por todas partes y alumbrando hasta el rincón más recóndito que pudiera haber. Tal y como había supuesto, atravesamos una zona un tanto difícil para los piececitos de una niña pequeña. Las rocas, aunque fáciles de esquivar, eran un tanto grandes y tampoco faltaron los agujeros que actuaban como trampas para provocar torceduras de tobillo. Antes de surcarla, Levi tuvo una pequeña discusión con Kimber porque ella no quería subirse a los hombros del hombre, prefería caminar por su cuenta. No obstante, la mirada de Levi le indicó que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una negativa y finalmente, temiendo que su padre la mandara de vuelta a casa aceptó a cambio de pasarse el tramo final del trayecto de morros.

El rostro de Kimber cambió totalmente ante el paisaje deslumbrante frente a nosotros. Aquel riachuelo que tendría unos cinco metros de ancho brillaba bajo los rayos del sol. Las partes cercanas a la orilla no cubrían en absoluto, mientras que el centro parecía llegarme hasta los muslos. Si Kimber no hacía ninguna tontería no tendría que suponer un peligro para ella.

La vi removerse en los hombros de su padre incapaz de contener la emoción de haber llegado, como si el agua cristalina que permitía ver lo que había en el fondo del río la llamara para que se acercara a empaparse y refrescarse. En cierto modo podía entender sus ansias por sumergirse en aquel líquido transparente que parecía tener la capacidad de curar cualquier mal.

Levi le dejó con cuidado en el suelo observándola correr hasta la orilla e introducir sus pequeñas manitas en el interior del río. Mientras, él se acercó a uno de los árboles cercanos con enormes raíces que sobresalían en el exterior. Acomodó la mochila en una de las ramas más altas alejándola de las hormigas que no tardarían en intentar colarse en el interior, pero antes, sacó unas esterillas de madera fina que se asemejaban mucho a unas persianas y me tendió una de ellas para que me sentara encima cuando pretendiera tomar asiento. Estuve a punto de indicarle que no era necesario pero su mirada fija me resultó amenazante y entonces, al recordar la reprimenda que Kimber y yo nos ganamos el día que volvimos con barro pegado en nuestra ropa, recordé lo mucho que le disgustaba la suciedad. Probablemente quisiera evitarlo en aquel momento también, así que no me quedó otra que aceptarla.

-Papá, quiero bañarme- manifestó la pequeña dejando caer al suelo su bonita mochila y quitándose las zapatillas rojas para dejarlas tiradas por ahí. Acto seguido, siguieron el pantalón y la camiseta que tanto le costó quitarse y que provocó que una de sus bonitas coletas se deshiciera un poco. Llevaba un bonito bañador amarillo con un par de girasoles naranjas en la parte superior y con tres filas de volantes en la parte de abajo que simulaban una corta falda.

-Kimber…- murmuró Levi a modo de advertencia agachándose ante ella para recoger la ropa, se avecinaba una evidente bronca que se vio interrumpida por algo que llamó la atención al hombre. –Qué es esto.- preguntó fijando sus ojos en las rodillas de su hija. La pequeña se dio cuenta del descuido que había tenido evitando que Levi viera el leve raspón que se había hecho y por temor a que le impidiera disfrutar del río salió corriendo hacia la orilla esperando dejarlo atrás.

-¡No es nada!- El suspiro de Levi no tardó en llegar.

-Ni se te ocurra poner a prueba tus habilidades de natación.- le advirtió. Por lo que ella me había contado el otro día, su padre le había estado enseñando a perfeccionar su forma de nadar algo torpe. Todos los niños, incluida ella habían aprendido en la escuela pero todavía no lo dominaba demasiado bien y aquel sitio parecía ser ideal para ponerlo a prueba, aunque no acudían allí tantas veces como le gustaría. Sin embargo, era peligroso que se adentrara sola a la zona honda. –Como te vea poner un solo pie en la parte profunda te daré de comer a los peces.

Sin embargo ella ya no escuchaba. Me senté sobre la esterilla esperando a que él también lo hiciera en algún momento.

-Fue ayer.- me atreví a decir. Levi no pareció entenderme al principio pero después comprendió que me refería a la herida en la rodilla de la niña. –Se le ocurrió desafiar a una liebre.- Él se acomodó en el tronco a su espalda, flexionando una rodilla y apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre ella mientras se pasaba la palma de la mano contraria por su cabellera oscura. Un gesto que me resultó extremadamente natural en él y que, por el contrario, era la primera vez que contemplaba.

-Debería alegrarme de que no haya escogido competir contra una de las golondrinas que tienen sus nidos cerca de nuestro tejado.- suspiró fijando la mirada en la niña que chapoteaba alegre en el río. Ambos sabíamos que Kimber era lo suficientemente espabilada como para hacer semejante tontería, aunque era recomendable no quitarle un ojo de encima.

Me quedé unos instantes mirando a Levi, por algún motivo aquella tarde parecía tener la guardia baja y se mostraba bastante más accesible de lo usual. Incluso dispuesto a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras. Yo por mi parte permanecí sentada con las piernas estiradas y las manos apoyadas tras de mí para mantener la parte superior de mi cuerpo alzada. Cerré los ojos sintiendo el aire cálido acariciarme y los rayos de sol posarse sobre mi piel, los cuales me reconfortaban.

Por un momento, me olvidé de que estaba acompañada, me había sumergido en mis propios pensamientos recordando todo lo vivido aquellas semanas. Desde los momentos más alegres y divertidos con Kimber, hasta las pocas ocasiones en las que Levi y yo mantuvimos una conversación. Y entonces, aquella mirada triste que me ofreció hacía unas noches me sorprendió de nuevo. ¿Por qué parecía haber tanto dolor encerrado en su interior? Aquel hombre se había vuelto todo un misterio para mí y, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada por saciar mi curiosidad y algo me decía que mucho menos podría hacer por ayudarlo a sanar.

Un repentino amarre helado me obligó a abrir los ojos asustada sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Las risotadas de Kimber me devolvieron a la realidad ayudándome a entender lo que la pequeña había hecho. De un momento para otro se había tirado sobre mí envolviéndome en un abrazo húmedo. Probablemente mi reacción habría sido brusca de haber notado el agua excesivamente fría, pero por suerte estaba más bien templada y no resultaba molesta.

-¡Ven a jugar conmigo, Mikasa!- me pidió con su pequeña cara muy cerca de la mía. Se había mojado un poco la cabeza. –Ahora que estás mojada no puedes decir que no.- volvió a reír con algo de malicia creyendo haberse salido con la suya. Me hacía a la idea de por qué me había elegido a mí como su víctima en vez de a Levi.

-Está bien.- acepté sin pensármelo mucho. Entonces, observé al hombre situado a unos pocos pasos de nosotras, no aparentaba prestarnos demasiada atención, pero estaba segura de que permanecía atento a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

-Mikasa, shhh.- me pidió con una sonrisa traviesa que me hacía imaginarme que lo peor estaba por llegar en cualquier momento. La pequeña fue rodeándonos lentamente aprovechando que su padre estaba ocupado rebuscando algo en su gran mochila. Entonces fui testigo de su grandiosa travesura que podría costarle un castigo. Kimber se colocó tras él y sin previo aviso estrujó los volantes de su bañador para escurrir el agua sobrante sobre la espalda desnuda de Levi que permanecía accesible al encontrarse girado y encorvado.

Lo vi voltearse con una mirada de pocos amigos en su rostro, estaba realmente molesto. Kimber se dispuso a correr hacia mí en busca de protección pero Levi la agarró a tiempo provocándole unos chillidos de entusiasmo.

-Te lo he advertido.- sentenció él colocando a la pequeña sobre su hombro. La niña pataleó todo lo que pudo y más pidiéndole que la bajara de ahí. - ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?- habló para sí mismo sin cambiar su expresión malhumorada en ningún momento. –Darte de aperitivo a los peces… o dejarte castigada en lo alto de una rama. ¿Cuál prefieres?- le dio la opción de elegir pero ella solo gritaba fruto de la emoción. A pesar de lo amenazante que Levi pudiera parecer ante los ojos de cualquier otra persona, Kimber no lo temía en absoluto.

-¡Mikasa, ayúdame!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas estirando los brazos hacia mí con insistencia, pero yo no supe muy bien qué hacer.

-Tú qué dices.- se dirigió a mí el hombre mirándome de reojo, permitiéndome participar en aquel juego repentino en el que ambos disfrutaban y en el que parecían querer incluirme también.

-Veamos… teniendo en cuenta que también me ha mojado a mí con malas intenciones…- planteé en alto con intenciones de indicarle a la pequeña que no tenía posibilidades de encontrar aliados. –Los peces estarán hambrientos.

Levi asintió con la cabeza y se aproximó a la orilla del río produciendo que los pataleos se intensificaran. Me pareció ver que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban ligeramente, pero no supe si fue mi imaginación o si realmente había estado a punto de sonreír por la situación. Se introdujo en el río caminando hasta la zona más profunda. Su bañador oscuro se mojó por la parte inferior hasta donde le cubría el agua, concretamente hasta los muslos. Kimber trató de nadar lejos de su alcance cuando la puso en la superficie, pero él la agarró de la cintura con ambas manos impidiendo que se alejara.

-Ahora ponte a nadar hasta convencerme de que sabes hacerlo a la perfección.- le dijo al tiempo que se situaba a su costado para evitar toda la espuma que levantaba al patalear con fuerza.

Decidí que sería buena idea sumarme a ellos, así que no tardé en introducirme yo también en el río a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban.

-¡Mikasa!- la escuché gritar, por algún motivo esperaba que lo hiciera en cuanto me viera ahí. – ¡Mira que bien nado, Mikasa!- llamó mi atención cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire antes de sumergir la cabeza y moviendo sus brazos al estilo crol mientras levantaba agua con los pies. Levi entonces la soltó lentamente dejando que avanzara hasta donde yo la esperaba. Al llegar a mí se abrazó con fuerza a mi cintura una vez se puso de pie. El agua le cubría casi hasta el pecho, pero estando nosotros ahí no había de qué preocuparse.

-Eres la mejor nadadora que he visto en mucho tiempo.- le dije obteniendo una gran sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

-Ven, te voy a enseñar cómo se pescan los peces.- me aseguró. Levi no había dejado de contemplarnos en ningún momento. Lo miré y él me dio un breve asentimiento de cabeza al tiempo que salía de nuevo fuera del río. Lo seguí con la mirada unos breves segundos en los que apenas pude contemplar su bien formado cuerpo. Era musculoso y estaba trabajado, Levi debía mantenerse en forma, aunque no entendía de dónde sacaba tiempo para eso. Entonces, cuando lo vi agacharse hacia la mochila pude escuchar una musiquilla que casi pasaba inadvertida con tanto ruido. Sacó su teléfono móvil, supuse que ni siquiera en sus días de descanso podía librarse del todo del trabajo y que la llamada debía ser lo suficientemente importante como para atenderla en ese instante. Así que continué jugando con Kimber para impedir que sintiera su ausencia momentánea.

Los minutos transcurrieron casi sin darnos cuentas, Levi hacía bastante que se había alejado un poco de nosotras para centrarse totalmente en la llamada. Sin embargo, un rato más tarde volvió a emerger de entre los árboles pidiéndome que saliera un momento para hablar conmigo. Dejé a Kimber en la orilla recordándole que no debía introducirse en la parte profunda por cuenta propia y sin la supervisión de uno de los dos.

-Tengo que irme.- por algún motivo me sentó como un balde de agua fría. ¿Irse? Cómo podía siquiera plantearse la posibilidad de marcharse a mediodía cuando le había prometido a su hija que estaría todo el día con ella. Lo había esperado con muchas ganas. Supe que su decisión era la única opción cuando recogió sus pertenencias. No las guardó en la mochila, en vez de eso se las colocó adecuadamente bajo el brazo. –Tenéis todo lo necesario en la mochila. Regresad una vez hayáis comido.- me indicó dispuesto a marcharse sin tan siquiera despedirse de la pequeña.

-¿No vas a hablar con ella?- fue lo primero que solté sin pensarlo demasiado. Fijé mis ojos en él, no podía evitar sentirme un tanto furiosa. No solo se marchaba aplastando las ilusiones de la persona más importante para él, sino que además debía ser yo quien le diera la mala noticia y quien lidiara con tan delicada decisión.

-Es mejor así.- sus ojos habían dejado de desprender ese intenso brillo que había logrado detectar cuando disfrutaba con su hija. Como si aquella llamada lo hubiera sacado bruscamente del descanso que disfrutaba, lanzándolo de golpe a la realidad. –Volveré tarde.- y yo no podía explicarme qué podía haber ocurrido que fuera más importante que pasar el día con la persona más especial para él.

-¿Irás a su cumpleaños?- nuevamente hablé antes de pensar concienzudamente mis palabras. Mi tono de voz tampoco era agradable y él detuvo su marcha cuando me escuchó. Aunque como estaba de espaldas no pude descifrar su expresión. Probablemente se estuviera manteniendo igual de estoico que siempre.

-Nunca me perdería el cumpleaños de mi hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron con demasiada rapidez, desde aquella tarde en la que Levi nos dejó a ambas atrás, no había vuelto a verlo más de unos pocos minutos seguidos. Aquello me llevó a pensar que debía haber aumentado el trabajo para él hasta al punto de tener que llegar extremadamente tarde casi todas las noches y partir demasiado temprano cada mañana. En realidad jamás admitiría un mínimo de preocupación por él, además, quien más me inquietaba era la pequeña Kimber. Desde que tuve que ingeniármelas para darle la noticia de que su padre, aquel que había prometido pasar el día entero con ella, había tenido que ausentarse su actitud era un tanto extraña. En aquel momento la niña me sonrió con un deje de tristeza tratando de hacerme creer que en realidad no pasaba nada porque también podíamos pasárnoslo bien nosotras solas. No se equivocaba en eso, sin embargo, conocía la importancia de aquella salida y el objetivo principal de Kimber no era otro que poder disfrutar de su padre un día completo.

Por suerte, en su cumpleaños parecía algo más animada de lo normal. Su entusiasmo evidente se dibujaba por todo su rostro. Seguramente porque sabía que aquel era un día especial, uno que solo le pertenecía a ella y en el que ninguno de sus seres queridos podría ausentarse. Ella sería el centro de atención de todo el cariño que pudieran darle. Por un momento, parecía haber levantado cabeza y eso me aliviaba bastante. A aquellas alturas no podía engañarme porque la conocía demasiado bien. De nada le serviría aparentar que lo de la salida al río no le importaba, yo lograba ver a través de ella.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Petra con voz dulce. La mujer pelirroja se había arreglado bastante aquella tarde, portaba unos pantalones vaqueos pegados a sus delgadas piernas y una camisa roja que resaltaba bastante su piel pálida. Con los tacones que llevaba había ganado unos cuantos centímetros de altura.

-¡Sí! ¡Es muy bonito, Petra!- gritó Kimber cogiendo la prenda del interior de la caja que hacía unos instantes se encontraba cerrada con un enorme lazo naranja de motas blancas. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle aquel vestido azul de vuelo que tantas veces había pedido desde que lo vio en una de las revistas que trajo la mujer a casa? No había regalo más acertado. -¡Muchas gracias!- sonrió abrazándolo y mostrando una de sus sonrisas más amplias. –Voy a probármelo ahora mismo.

Petra había sido lo suficientemente lista como para acudir al cumpleaños con bastante antelación de modo que Kimber pudiera estrenar el vestido durante la fiesta. Además, también pretendía ayudarnos a seguir preparando las cosas. Por lo pronto, me había ocupado de decorar la casa durante toda la mañana con la ayuda de la pequeña. Hicimos unas cadenetas de colores que colgamos por todos los rincones, también pusimos en una lista los aperitivos y toda la comida que serviríamos a los invitados. Tras eso, me las arreglé lo suficiente como para impedir que Kimber volviera a entrar a la cocina y descubriera la sorpresa que estaba preparando para ella.

-¿Qué tal me queda?- se giró ante nosotras dando varias vueltas en torno a sí misma para que pudiéramos contemplarla en su totalidad. El color le sentaba realmente bien, aunque el vestido le quedaba un poco grande. Miré de reojo a Petra, ella también debía pensar lo mismo.

-Vaya… creía haber acertado con la talla.- se disculpó con expresión triste.

-Se puede arreglar.- dije yo al fin tras haberme mantenido tanto rato en silencio. Bajé un instante al salón para buscar el costurero al que ya le había echado el ojo y regresar junto a las dos que me esperaban expectantes. –Ven aquí, Kimber. No tardaré mucho.- le dije. Ella me hizo caso de inmediato y yo le indiqué que se sentara en la cama mientras cosía algunas de las zonas de forma que la prenda se ajustara correctamente a su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y tampoco sería la última. En momentos como aquellos me alegraba de tener conocimientos básicos y experiencia en la costura y en otras tantas pequeñeces que podían sacarte de un apuro.

-Es estupendo que sepas coser, Mikasa. Qué alivio, ya no tendré que descambiarlo.- dijo ella sonriente. –Te debo una.- negué levemente con la cabeza indicándole que en realidad no era nada pero no alcancé a ver si me hizo caso o no. Petra caminó hasta la puerta con intención de dejarnos solas. –Terminaré de preparar todo mientras vosotras acabáis aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- sin darnos tiempo a responder, la mujer desapareció silenciosamente.

Cuando terminé con el vestido asentí una única vez orgullosa con el resultado, no se notaban los retoques. Le dije a Kimber que no se moviera de su sitio y pasé a arreglar su larga melena oscura. La desenredé con cuidado de no pegarle tirones y acto seguido me las ingenié para hacerle un moño alto dejando dos mechones sueltos, uno a cada lado de su pequeña cara. Era la primera vez que hacía un peinado similar y por suerte, no había quedado nada mal. Para finalizar, me hice con una cinta ancha que probablemente Kimber se pondría en ocasiones en el pelo y que era de un azul oscuro que contrastaba con el de su vestido. Desde atrás rodeé su delgada cintura y lo até en la parte trasera formando un gran lazo que entusiasmó todavía más a la niña.

-Lista.

Con mi visto bueno corrió para situarse ante el espejo de su cuarto y observar cómo había quedado. Contemplé lo mucho que sus ojos azules brillaban, debía estar realmente contenta.

-Me encanta…- susurró embelesada. –Parezco una princesa. ¡Quiero que me peines todos los días!- soltó de sopetón girándose para mirarme directamente. Acto seguido, se aproximó a mí y su rostro alegre se transformó en uno triste y angustiado. –Oye, Mikasa.- comenzó a hablar de nuevo, por algún motivo creía saber cuál era su preocupación. –Papá…- bajó la cabeza incapaz de mirarme directamente a la cara, quizás planteándose si realmente quería una respuesta a su pregunta, aunque esta no fuera de su agrado. Hasta que se armó de valor para hacerlo y fijó sus ojos en mi. –Papá vendrá, ¿verdad?

-Lo hará.- aseguré con firmeza disipando toda duda en la pequeña. –Él mismo dijo que jamás se perdería tu cumpleaños, no te preocupes.- Kimber sonrió con dulzura y me envolvió en sus brazos en busca de calor y cariño, lo que yo no dudé en brindarle. La tela de su atuendo era muy similar a la del vestido blanco de tirantes con una franja negra en el borde inferior que yo llevaba. Me había dejado el pelo suelto que traspasaba un poco mis hombros, únicamente portaba una horquilla roja con una mariposa que la niña me había regalado.

-¡Chicas, es la hora!- nos gritó Petra desde abajo interrumpiendo el momento. Los invitados debían estar a punto de llegar.

-Será mejor que bajemos, ¿no crees?- asintió con demasiada fuerza y tras darme la mano las dos nos dispusimos a acceder al piso inferior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No conocía a ninguna de las personas que ya se encontraban abajo esperándonos, aún así no tardaron en felicitar a la cumpleañera y en entablar conversación conmigo. Todos ellos parecían conocer mi situación en aquella casa. Supuse que Levi debía haberse encargado de invitarlos al evento.

Isabel Magnolia, una joven que tan solo parecía sacarme unos pocos años, había acudido acompañada de su pareja Farlan Church, ambos íntimos amigos de Levi. Kimber no tardó en abrazar con fuerza a la chica alegre que animó el ambiente con sus risas y propuestas divertidas. La pareja trajo consigo a dos niños y una niña que parecían ser amigos de la escuela de Kimber. La pequeña me los presentó a todos de uno en uno, al parecer, Isabel no solo era como una tía para Kimber, sino que también era su profesora y la de aquellos niños. Por ello, los padres habían accedido a que ellos los llevaran a la fiesta haciéndolos responsables. En realidad, me alegraba enormemente que Kimber pudiera jugar con otros niños de su edad y que no estuviera todo el tiempo rodeada de adultos, a pesar de lo bien que pudiera pasárselo con su tía Isabel. Permanecer tanto tiempo en una casa alejada de la ciudad tenía su lado negativo y probablemente cuando la pequeña creciera Levi tendría que plantearse mudarse a algún otro lado.

-Encantado de conocerte, Mikasa.- se dirigió a mi Farlan, ya que Isabel se había ausentado para irse un momento con los niños al salón y asegurarse de que tenían todo lo que necesitaban.

En ese momento, otra nueva pareja se introdujo por la puerta abriéndola de golpe sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Una mujer de gafas y con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta hizo su aparición seguida de un hombre rubio apuesto de intensos ojos azules. Me atrevería a decir que ambos eran pareja aunque sus personalidades parecían totalmente opuestas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Así que tu eres la famosa Mikasa!- gritó la mujer apresurándose a cogerme ambas manos y examinarme de arriba abajo con intensidad. Me tensé un poco al sentir tantas miradas sobre mí. Todos ellos parecían ser bastante amables, el tipo de amistades que no esperaba que alguien como Levi tuviera.

-¿Famosa…?- pregunté algo descolocada ante la palabra. No sabía que le hubieran hablado tanto de mi, aunque imaginaba que les habrían comentado acerca de mi estancia en el lugar.

-Oh, no le hagas caso, Mikasa.- intervino Petra dejando un par de tortillas en la mesa. Yo me acerqué para ayudarla a terminar de hacer los sándwiches de chocolate y de jamón que probablemente no tardarían en desaparecer. –A Hanji le gusta exagerar, seguramente solo habrá escuchado hablar de ti una única vez.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Estoy segura de que el enano podría afirmar mis palabras, aunque conociéndolo jamás lo admitiría.- rió en voz alta como una auténtica maníaca.

-¿Me llamabais?- una nueva silueta se asomó por la puerta; un hombre alto con el pelo pajizo rizado y un rostro algo más maduro que no permitía averiguar su verdadera edad. Entornó los ojos aparentando hacerse el interesante y no tardaron en llegar las quejas de Petra.

-Auruo…- lo miró mal soltando un profundo suspiro.

-Auruo, para empezar tú no eres tan bajito como para poder calificarte de enano.- le explicó una nueva voz que se sumó a él y que traía consigo a un tercer chico rubio de pelo largo y barba. No tardé en enterarme de que eran Gunther y Erd, todos ellos amigos de Levi desde hacía años.

No parecía que fueran a llegar más invitados de los que estaban allí, así que pasamos a colocar todos los platos de comida en la gran mesa de madera del salón que colocamos en el centro de la sala. Nos sentamos alrededor de la misma, dispuestos a empezar sin que Levi hubiera llegado aún, cosa que comenzaba a irritarme bastante. Kimber parecía lo suficientemente entretenida y entusiasmada como para no dejarse llevar por eso, sin embargo, en el fondo debía estar un poco triste al no tener a su padre junto a ella en un día tan importante. Aún así, todavía albergábamos la esperanza de que no tardara en aparecer.

El momento de la tarta no se hizo esperar una vez que la mayor parte de la comida desapareció. Petra me miró a mí indicándome que debía ser yo quien la llevara a la mesa, ya que se trataba de mi regalo para Kimber. Saqué el enorme pastel de tres pisos que había mantenido oculto en el horno, fuera del alcance de cualquiera que pudiera estar tentado a probarlo. Su aspecto incitaba a comer: la base de bizcocho llevaba vainilla mientras que el pastel entero estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de chocolate blando. En el interior entre piso y piso había una fina capa de mermelada o de crema de cacahuete. Como decoración había empleado nata de chocolate de un tono muy claro con la que me las apañé para hacer unas cuantas flores con todos y cada uno de sus pétalos. Finalmente, derretí chocolate que introduje posteriormente en una manga pastelera y escribí " _Feliz cumpleaños, Kimber_ " en el centro.

La cara que puso la cumpleañera no tuvo precio. Seguramente ni siquiera me escuchó felicitarla mientras depositaba la tarta ante ella y tomaba asiento justo en frente. Se quedó perpleja incapaz de quitarle el ojo de encima. Farlan se encargó de encender las velas de colores que había colocado encima y entonces todos cantamos al unísono, aunque yo más bien me ocupé de seguir sacando fotos, en su mayoría de la pequeña.

Sopló las velas entusiasmada tras haberse detenido unos instantes para pensar en un deseo. Un regalo especial que, lamentablemente, solo podía disfrutarse una vez al año. Y por supuesto, era algo que Kimber no pretendía desperdiciar.

-¿Qué has pedido, pequeña?- se apresuró a preguntar Auruo con evidente curiosidad por la seriedad en su rostro durante los escasos segundos en los que parecía desear con todas sus fuerzas algo que desconocíamos.

-No te lo diré, si te lo cuento no se cumplirá.- contestó ella desatando un montón de risotadas que iban dirigidas al hombre.

Todos disfrutaron del pastel. Contra todo pronóstico no duraría lo suficiente como para que pudiéramos disfrutar de él en los desayunos de los próximos días. Kimber me dio las gracias varias veces por el regalo, a lo que yo no pude evitar responder con una sonrisa. Petra, por el contrario, me pidió la receta y algunas indicaciones para intentar hacerlo ella por su cuenta.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos ya.- me dijo Farlan algo incómodo por tener que ser él quien finalizara aquel ambiente en el que todos parecían pasarlo bien. Pero como toda fiesta, aquella también llegaba a su fin.

-Los padres de los niños estarán esperando su regreso, no deberíamos llegar más tarde de lo acordado.- se sumó Isabel mirando de reojo a los pequeños que seguían en el salón. Dos de ellos se habían quedado dormidos mientras que el otro había decidido seguir atacando las sobras restantes, Kimber jugaba a su lado con algunos de los regalos que había recibido. –Volveremos a visitaros pronto, lo prometemos.- me aseguró con una amplia sonrisa que me llenó de calidez.

Entre los dos se las apañaron para llevar hasta el coche que tenían aparcado fuera a los niños que continuaban dormidos. Al tercero de ellos no costó convencerlo para que los siguiera por su propio pie, con algo de comida fue suficiente.

Auruo, Gunther y Erd se despidieron un rato después, era bastante tarde y la mayoría de ellos tenían compromisos que atender al día siguiente.

-Nosotros acercaremos a Petra a su casa.- anunció Auruo con un tono diferente de voz que resultó ser un tanto forzado.

-¿Otra vez intentando quedar bien delante de tu querida Petra?- se quejó Gunther sacándole los colores a su amigo que no dudó en negarlo una y otra vez afirmando que aquella era su forma usual de hablar.

Petra suspiró tratando de dejar de lado aquellas tonterías en las que sus amigos siempre parecían estar involucrados. –Ha debido surgirle algo para que aún no haya aparecido.- me comentó. Aquello me sobresaltó, ya que quizás mi molestia por la ausencia de Levi en el cumpleaños podría estar exteriorizándose demasiado. Y eso era algo que no quería que nadie más interpretara. –Confío en que habrá un buen motivo para ello.- insistió intentando tranquilizarnos a ambas con una sonrisa, pero que acompañada con su mirada triste no surtió ningún efecto.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, deberías darle una buena lección a ese enano cuando regrese a casa. ¿Cómo se atreve a dejar sola a una criaturita tan bonita?- Hanji parecía indignada a pesar de toda la energía que seguía irradiando.

-Vamos, Hanji, no digas eso.- intervino Erwin calmándola y convenciéndola para abandonar también la casa.

-Si no lo haces así, no aprenderá. Créeme.- ese fue su último comentario antes de desaparecer en la negrura exterior.

Tan pronto como la casa se hubo llenado de gente, también se quedó completamente vacía. Kimber arrastró los pies hasta situarse a mi lado ante el fregadero. Petra y Farlan me habían ayudado a recoger la mayor parte de las cosas pero todavía quedaban otras tantas que fregar y retirar. Nada demasiado tedioso.

Por un momento temí mirar a la cara a la pequeña, no quería ser testigo de su desilusión y de la angustia que sufre alguien cuyas expectativas no son alcanzadas. La decepción es un tipo de sentimiento que carcome por dentro y que moldea ligeramente los sentimientos con el tiempo. No me gustaría que Kimber se convirtiera en una joven incapaz de confiar en la palabra de los demás por este tipo de incidentes que podrían marcarla.

-Mikasa… papá…- nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos claros estaban rojos, repletos de lágrimas que ansiaban escapar y mojar sus mejillas. Tal y como imaginaba Kimber debía haber estado aguantando aquella tristeza todo el tiempo para no preocupar a nadie, era una niña muy fuerte y considerada. Sin embargo, no se merecía en absoluto sentirse así. Me puse de cuclillas para poder abrazarla con facilidad y acariciar su cabeza con delicadeza.

-No te preocupes, Kimber.- respondí casi en un susurro sin saber qué decir en un momento como ese. –Todo estará bien.

En ese momento mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un fuerte estruendo en el exterior que nos sobresaltó a ambas. Ninguna esperábamos escuchar un ruido tan fuerte que pusiera patas arriba aquella tranquilidad que únicamente nos pertenecía a nosotras. Noté el corazón de Kimber latir apresurado ante el susto, al menos había dejado de llorar.

Me puse alerta ante lo que fuera que pudiera ser aquello, la puerta de la cocina que daba a la huerta permanecía abierta invitando a la noche a entrar en tan acogedor hogar, y no solo a la oscuridad, sino a cualquiera que pudiera deambular en tan recóndito lugar. Me acerqué lentamente a ella para cerrarla y poder anticiparme a los movimientos de la persona que pudiera tener malas intenciones, pero entonces un nuevo estruendo me puso los pelos de punta. De soslayo observé una explosión de colores al otro lado de la ventana y a Kimber correr con desesperación hacia la puerta, sin ninguna duda de querer salir al encuentro de quien estuviera fuera. Traté de agarrar su pequeña mano antes de que corriera tal riesgo pero se me escapó, y no me detuve hasta que volví a escuchar su voz.

-¡PAPÁ!- gritó lanzándose a sus brazos con fuerza.

La niña parecía haber olvidado por completo el sentimiento de tristeza que había comenzado a apoderarse de todo su ser, pero para mí seguía siendo lo mismo. Aquella aparición a última hora no arreglaba nada, no eliminaba el malestar que la pequeña debía haber estado cargando durante todo el día. Me quedé apoyada en el marco de la puerta contemplando unos minutos la escena a pocos metros de mí:

Levi se hallaba de cuclillas abrazando con una mano a su hija y con la otra apoyada en la hierba tras de sí para mantener el equilibrio y no caerse hacia atrás. Junto a él se encontraban un cubo repleto de agua que probablemente habría llenado en el pozo cerca del bosque, y dos farolillos que iluminaban lo suficiente su rostro y el de Kimber. Todavía quedaban algunos de los cohetes y fuegos artificiales que pretendía emplear para disfrutar con su hija de un momento especial.

-Oye, si sigues así me acabarás tirando.- se quejó empleando un tono de voz mucho más suave y tranquilo que de costumbre. Las risotadas de la niña inundaron los alrededores y estuve a punto de sonreír al verla tan feliz pero me negué a hacerlo. Estaba demasiado molesta con él por haber faltado a su palabra como para querer formar parte de aquella escena tan bonita. Por eso, volví al interior para continuar con mis quehaceres y dejarlo todo bien limpio y ordenado antes de irme a dormir.

-¡Mikasa, ven a jugar tu también!- la escuché llamarme desde fuera, pero no tenía intenciones de ceder ni siquiera ante ella. O eso pretendí, cuando sus manitas tiraron de mí y sus ojos me suplicaron que los acompañara no pude resistirme.

-Está bien. Iré.

No me esforcé en participar demasiado, Kimber me ofreció un par de bengalas que Levi encendió para nosotras y las cuales contemplé sumida en mis propios pensamientos. En ningún momento tuve intenciones de mirarlo a la cara o de entablar conversación con él, ni siquiera mediante la niña. Y pareció darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo porque en varias ocasiones lo escuché suspirar malhumorado.

-Venga, es hora de irse a la cama.- sentenció. Para sorpresa de ambos Kimber no se resistió más de lo usual, ni siquiera empleó la excusa de ser su cumpleaños para poder quedarse un rato más a disfrutar de nuestra compañía. Levi recogió todo lo que habíamos utilizado y acto seguido cogió en brazos a su hija para llevarla a su habitación. Una vez los tres estuvimos dentro me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta y volver a lo que había dejado a medias. Al parecer, Levi debía tener intenciones de quedarse con ella hasta que se quedara dormida del todo porque tardó un buen rato en bajar de nuevo.

Su presencia en la cocina me tensó, sabía que me estaba observando aun sin tener que girarme a comprobarlo por mí misma, ya que sus ojos parecían querer atravesarme la nuca. Y yo, por mi parte, no pretendía siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Continué fregando, agradecida de que aquello me permitiera evadirme de sus ojos. Lo escuché moverse por la cocina calentando agua, probablemente preparándose un té. Eso fue lo que deduje por sus acciones y por el olorcillo que desprendió la taza humeante.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros, únicamente fue audible el sonido del agua que salía del grifo o el de la vajilla que yo misma iba depositando a un lado una vez que la dejaba reluciente. La tensión, por algún motivo era demasiado evidente y el ambiente estaba cargado. Era complicado respirar en aquel momento en el que ninguno de los dos sabía lo que debía estar pensando el otro. Yo me mantuve firme a mi idea de no querer saber de él por haber faltado a la palabra de alguien tan importante. Me disgustan las personas incapaces de saber cuáles son sus verdaderas prioridades y Levi en ocasiones demostraba ser una de ellas.

Por fin, terminé con el último de los platos y me aventuré a cerrar el grifo y a secarme las manos con un trapo que había a mi lado. Cuando me di la vuelta para retirarme a mi cuarto en completo silencio su voz me sorprendió.

-Eh, qué demonios te ocurre.- quiso saber. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí tratando de analizarme. Debía estar molesto o un tanto incómodo a causa de mi esfuerzo por evitarlo. Y aunque Levi no era alguien hablador, a nadie podría agradarle recibir semejante trato por parte de otra persona. Sin embargo, ignoré sus palabras intencionadamente con claras intenciones de seguir con mi camino. Y así lo hice. Caminé, un paso tras otro, aguantando su mirada amenazante todo el recorrido hasta el salón.

Lo escuché removerse en su sitio, algo que me extrañó viniendo de una persona tan calmada y silenciosa como él. Aún así, no me quedé a comprobar qué estaba haciendo. El corazón se me aceleró al pensar que pudiera actuar de alguna manera inadecuada, tal y como ocurrió noches atrás. El ligero olor a alcohol que parecía desprender tampoco ayudaba en nada.

Estuve a punto de cantar victoria al escabullirme por la puerta de la cocina hacia el salón pero me sobresalté al notar un fuerte amarre en mi muñeca que me impidió avanzar. Y no solo eso, cuando alcancé a entender qué ocurría, Levi ya se encontraba sobre mí, apresándome contra la pared y con su mirada amenazante mirándome atentamente en busca de algo que yo desconocía.

-Te dije la otra vez… que me respondieras cuando te hablara.- repitió con tono bajo. Yo sin embargo, seguí mirándolo desafiante como si todo aquello no me importara, aunque en el fondo no podía evitar estar un tanto inquieta pero eso no se lo haría saber a él. Aquella era su casa y yo respetaba todas las normas establecidas, dirigirle la palabra aún cuando no me apetecía no era una de ellas y por tanto no estaba obligaba a hacerlo.

Alcé un poco la barbilla para tratar de mirarlo por encima e indicarle que no estaba dispuesta a seguir sus indicaciones, no al menos con aquellas actitudes que para nada iban conmigo. Estaba convencida de que pocas personas se atreverían a llevarle la contraria a alguien tan aparentemente amenazante, pero a mi poco me importaba.

-No sabía… que te gustara tanto conversar.- dije casi en un susurro sin apartar en ningún momento mis ojos de los de él. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que debía haberlo escuchado con total claridad. Un pequeño suspiro no tardó en llegar, seguido de un chasquido que detonaba fastidio. Al parecer, era poseedora de un talento innato: el de sacar a Levi de sus casillas. Resultaba ser tan fácil como negarle la palaba y no querer saber nada de él, y eso que apenas nos cruzábamos lo suficiente como para recordar las breves conversaciones que manteníamos diariamente. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué le molestaba tanto. Y casi como si me hubiera leído la mente, su respuesta llegó.

-Me desagrada verte de morros, perturbas mi tranquilidad.- sonó tan serio que incluso estuvo a punto de provocarme una gran risotada. No pensaba que pudiera afectarle de tal manera, en realidad pasar de mí debía ser el mejor método para sumergirse en su tan ansiada calma. –Por eso quiero saber qué ocurre.- volvió a insistir.

-Kimber…- susurré, demasiado bajo porque respondió con un pequeño ruido dudoso a modo de pregunta. Bajé un poco la cabeza tratando de no perder los nervios, ya que al recordar el rostro lloroso de la niña me enfadaba y la pasividad que había demostrado él tampoco ayudaba a relajarme.

Una de las manos de Levi permanecía entre mi brazo y mi cintura, impidiéndome marcharme, mientras que la otra estaba colocada junto a mi mejilla derecha para que no pudiera mirar a otro lado y fijara mis ojos en él. Ambas manos fijas en la pared como fuertes amarres.

-¿Qué pasa con la mocosa?- se atrevió a preguntar fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Que no se había perdido toda la fiesta de cumpleaños para intentar arreglando en el último momento con unos fuegos artificiales caseros que no habían durado más de veinte minutos. Mientras, la mayor parte del día su hija había suprimido un terrible sentimiento de tristeza provocado por la ausencia de su padre al no haber cumplido con la promesa que le hizo. Posiblemente, una entre otras tantas.

-Le prometiste… que vendrías. Dijiste que jamás te perderías… su cumpleaños.- logré decir al fin pausadamente para coger pequeñas bocanadas de aire que me ayudaran a pensar con claridad.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi hija, no es asunto tuyo.- soltó tajante, tan frío como la capa de hielo que se formaba sobre los ríos y estanques en invierno, una que a Kimber le encantaba pisar en aquellas fechas. Y a pesar de sus palabras cortantes, su expresión no había variado ni una pizca. Al contrario de la incredulidad que yo debía estar mostrándole.

No obstante, esa respuesta fue el detonante para mí. Por alguna razón, no pude aguantar más la presión que trataba de retener y terminé estallando dejando a Levi perplejo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos le di la vuelta a la situación. Lo agarré del cuello de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta y giré hacia un lado para golpearlo contra la pared, acercándome a pocos milímetros de su cara y ofreciéndole, probablemente, la expresión más atemorizante que he dedicado nunca a nadie.

-¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que tu propia hija?!

Le eché en cara. A pesar de haber estado ligeramente sorprendido por el cambio de actitud y por mis movimientos precipitados, su expresión siguió inescrutable hasta que volvió a escucharme hablar. Aquellas palabras parecían haber hecho mella en él de alguna manera, quizás, al menos en esta ocasión podría lograr que demostrara que realmente se arrepentía al haber faltado a su palabra. Sus ojos cristalinos centellearon unos breves segundos para después ensombrecerse y volver a fijarse en los míos con demasiada intensidad. No aflojé mi amarre en ningún momento y él tampoco hizo señas de querer zafarse del amarre. Contra todo pronóstico, Levi se quedó un buen rato mirándome sin apartar la vista de mí hasta que comencé a sentirme incómoda y dudé en seguir allí enfrentando aquella situación que no tenía ningún sentido.

Cansada, estuve a punto de soltarlo por completo y marcharme a dormir, no tenía ningún sentido descargar toda mi ira contra él. Noté cómo uno de los tirantes de mí vestido se deslizaba sutilmente por mi brazo dejando más piel al descubierto. Aquella era la señal que necesitaba para irme. Pero él se me adelantó. Con su mirada todavía fijada en mi se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante hasta colocar su cabeza sobre mi hombro desnudo con su boca a escasos centímetros de mi oreja. Se acercó un poco más a mi oído permitiéndome escuchar su calmada respiración al tiempo que su mano grande alcanzaba el tirante con delicadeza y comenzaba a subirlo lentamente por mi brazo para colocarlo en su sitio, eso sí, asegurándose de que las yemas de sus dedos hicieran contacto con mi piel en todo momento. Parecía querer ser culpable de las múltiples descargar que aquel roce me producía, como si nuestros cuerpos reaccionaran entre sí a causa de algún tipo de conexión.

-Te sorprendería saberlo…- susurró lentamente muy cerca, con lentitud, queriendo grabar cada palabra en mi cabeza.

Cuando me di cuenta, mi corazón latía desenfrenado por la cercanía a la que nos encontrábamos y había estado aguantando la respiración durante aquellos interminables segundos. Toda sensación de ira había desaparecido dejando lugar a otro tipo de sentimiento diferente, uno que no sabía explicar bien pero que tampoco me permitía pensar con claridad, ya que era mi cuerpo el que hablaba en mi lugar. Su aliento me produjo escalofríos que no pude disimular y él pareció darse cuenta porque pude ver de soslayo como esperaba una reacción por mi parte.

Para mi sorpresa, no pude quedarme atrás y algo me instó a querer darle de probar su propia medicina, así que en esta ocasión fui yo quien imitó sus pasos. Probablemente fuera a causa de los nervios porque ni yo misma era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Teniendo en cuenta la facilidad de la que disponía para causar reacciones en él, quizás se tratara de un intento por lograr que Levi cediera y acabara contándome algo sobre él que nunca antes hubiera imaginado, o a lo mejor simplemente intentaba dar con el hombre que se escondía bajo aquella máscara de indiferencia.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo obligándome a tranquilizarme porque en esta ocasión era él quien no conocía cuales serían mis movimientos y mucho menos mis intenciones. El control de la situación era mío. Me aproximé de frente con extrema lentitud observándolo cerrar los ojos y abrir un poco su boca por inercia. Contemplé sus labios carnosos que me invitaban a probarlos y que amenazaban con hacerme perder la calma de nuevo. Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, decidí girar la cabeza y colocarme junto a su oído. Yo también quería alcanzar a conocer el efecto que mis palabras podían tener en él. De algún modo, tenía curiosidad por saber si realmente sus gestos y acciones significaban lo que yo interpretaba, mientras que también pretendía averiguar por qué no podía evitar sentirme atraída por un hombre tan hostil.

-Quiero… saberlo.- le dije, le pedí. Escuché cómo soltaba todo el aire que debía haber estado aguantando aquellos momentos tensos en los que ninguno sabíamos qué ocurriría; si terminaría conociendo algún secreto del hombre de hielo o si acabaríamos a golpes el uno con el otro. Lo que no me esperé fue que él decidiera colocar sus manos en la parte inferior de mi espalda, casi temeroso de tocar la tela de mi vestido. Sorprendida, me alejé unos centímetros para mirarlo directamente a la cara y buscar alguna respuesta coherente en sus ojos que ya volvían a estar abiertos de nuevo.

-¿L-Levi?- pregunté sin saber muy bien qué ocurría. Cuando repasé diversas veces su rostro y noté la manera en la que me agarraba supe que aquel límite desconocido que había entre ambos debía estar a punto de romperse. Se mantuvo quieto como una estatua hasta que decidió que lo mejor era acortar los centímetros que nos separaban mientras su mirada seguía repasando mi boca, indeciso por ejecutar algún movimiento que pudiera llevarlo a arrepentirse. Yo me mantuve en mi lugar a la expectativa de lo que él pudiera hacer, incapaz de apartarme y tratando de controlar mi propios latidos alocados. La sangre abandonó mi cuerpo, mi corazón se detuvo un instante cuando Levi se aventuró a eliminar la poca distancia entre nosotros, sin embargo, me costó entender que en realidad solo se había aproximado para juntar su frente con la mía al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y respiraba continuas veces para calmarse. Un gesto íntimo que no dejaba que la tensión abandonara mi cuerpo.

-Mierda… joder.- susurró sin atreverse a abrir los ojos y ser testigo, al igual que yo, de lo asfixiantemente cerca que estábamos. La punta de nuestras narices se rozaron ligeramente aumentando la tensión que padecíamos. Sus manos seguían en su lugar, quizás temerosas de que al empezar a recorrer mi cuerpo no pudieran detenerse nunca más. Las mías, en cambio, se posaron automáticamente sobre su pecho en un intento por sujetarme cuando me atrajo un poco más hacia él. Levi tenía el ceño fruncido, su rostro reflejaba dolor y angustia. Por primera vez parecía incapaz de ocultar y mantener bajo control sus propios tormentos en mi presencia. Pude ver por mi misma que debía estar sufriendo de manera que ni siquiera yo alcanzaba a comprender.

Fue entonces cuando inevitablemente mi mente repasó rápidamente su usual forma de actuar, su actitud frívola y sinsentido que en el fondo pretendía transmitir algo totalmente diferente a la realidad. ¿Y si se trataba de eso? Posiblemente, Levi estuviera cargando con muchas más cosas de las que podía. En consecuencia, sufría en soledad porque así me lo estaba indicando él, así lo hacía yo. Muchas veces resultaba bastante más llevadero impedir que otros se involucraran en los asuntos personales de una misma. No solo para proteger a los demás, sino para evitar recibir nuevas decepciones que resquebrajaran algo que intentaba sanar.

A aquellas alturas había olvidado por completo la razón de haberme enfadado con él. Mi mente se encontraba lejos de allí y lo único que quedaba era mi cuerpo retenido entre aquellos fuertes brazos. Y ante mí, un hombre que continuaba en silencio. Debatiéndose internamente. Buscando algún tipo de apoyo en mí. Mentiría si dijera que no era consciente de mis actos, si negara conocer las consecuencias de apresurarme a acariciar su mejilla con cariño, repasando con mi pulgar sus pómulos. Aquel pequeño gesto activó un mecanismo que rompió por completo la barrera que nos distanciaba, su efecto fue inmediato: Levi abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido y en menos de un segundo aprisionó mis labios con los suyos.

Ahí fue cuando supe con certeza que todo aquel tiempo de indecisión debía haber estado resistiéndose a atrapar mis labios. ¿Qué otra cosa podrían significar la desesperación, la necesidad y las ganas con las que me besaba? Sin embargo, desconocía la causa exacta. Se abalanzó sobre mi volviendo a colocarme contra la pared y eliminando todo espacio existente entre nuestros cuerpos. Sus manos que habían permanecido en mi espalda bajaron hasta mis muslos al descubierto para acariciarlos con delicadeza y con ganas, como si llevara tiempo esperándolo. El ritmo de nuestros besos aumentaba considerablemente dejándonos sin aire a ambos pero ninguno parecíamos tener la intención de detenernos. Entonces, un cosquilleo recorrió mi vientre cuando Levi comenzó a repasar mis labios una y otra vez con la punta de la lengua en un intento por preguntarme si podía profundizar aquel beso.

Y yo no me negué. Tampoco tuve la capacidad suficiente para rechazarlo porque en realidad en aquel momento ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba o qué hora era. Cada caricia de Levi, cada beso, cada suspiro ahogado, cada ruido que producíamos con el roce de nuestras bocas me hacían estremecer, me hacían desear más. Quería descubrir todo lo que aquella sensación tan placentera podía ofrecerme. Esa fuerte atracción me obligaba a seguir conectada a él y a dejarle hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Por eso, incapaz de resistirse por más tiempo e interpretando mi silencio a su favor, Levi encontró la manera de hacerme abrir mis labios y permitirse explorar el interior de mi boca. El beso se intensificó requiriendo cada vez más, exigiendo más el uno al otro, produciendo pequeños gemidos que escapaban de tanto en tanto por la falta de aire. Todo porque nos negábamos a alejarnos del contrario. Me acomodé entrelazando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para posar mis manos en su nuca y tener mayor acceso a él. Por su parte, Levi no dudó en colocar una de sus piernas entre las mías para aumentar el roce entre nuestros cuerpos.

Continuamos explorándonos el uno al otro hasta que inevitablemente me concentré en mi corazón, en la adrenalina que activaba mi cuerpo de aquella forma tan inusual, en los escalofríos que repentinamente se volvieron calambres y que comenzaron a acumularse en mi pecho para después llegar hasta mi cabeza y producirme un fuerte pinchazo. Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, volví a posar las manos en el pecho de Levi para empujarlo hacia atrás y apartarlo de mí con demasiada brusquedad, ya que algo no iba bien. Acto seguido, ante una mirada sorprendida que apenas pude contemplar el tiempo suficiente, me masajeé las sienes en un inútil esfuerzo por detener aquel dolor punzante. Dejé de tener control sobre mi cuerpo y éste se deslizó por la pared hasta quedarse de cuclillas. Levi me llamaba con desesperación, pero aunque me alzara en sus brazos y me apretara contra su propio cuerpo yo ya estaba muy lejos de allí. Pronto, dejé de ser consciente de lo que me rodeaba. En contra de mi voluntad tuve que dar la bienvenida a la oscuridad que tanto me alegró dejar atrás. Solo pude desear que en aquella ocasión no me arrebatara todas mis emociones. Que no me acunara para hacerme creer que permanecer allí era lo correcto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¡Holaa! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Sé que mis disculpas no servirán de nada, no tengo perdón. Sin embargo, he andado tan ocupada que casi no he podido ni respirar. También debo decir que estoy muy poco inspirada con esta historia, aunque tengo intenciones de acabarla. Por algún motivo no tengo la misma ilusión que cuando la empecé, pero no os preocupéis que no voy a dejarla a medias y estimo que en cosa de 2 capítulos más terminará.**

 **No tengo ni idea de si os habrá gustado este tercer capítulo o de si habrá cumplido vuestras expectativas. Hay fragmentos que se me han hecho un tanto pesados y me han quitado toda motivación. No obstante, me moría de ganas de llegar a la última parte del fanfic y esperar vuestras reacciones. Creo que la historia ha dado un pequeño giro inesperado y me da la sensación de que lo que ocurra en el siguiente capítulo os podría gustar incluso más. Ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido. Debo decir que me ha llevado cerca de dos horas retocar la parte del beso porque quería plasmar la tensión entre ambos y la necesidad de Levi. ¿Tenéis alguna idea de cuáles podrían ser los tormentos de Levi? ¿Qué creéis que pasará con Mikasa?**

 **Ahora que he sacado algo más de tiempo intentaré avanzar con los fics pendientes, y tendré que dejar para más adelante las nuevas ideas que se me van ocurriendo. No me gustaría empezar nuevos proyectos y publicar de forma tan pausada. No sería justo tampoco para quienes me leéis y para quienes seguís ahí. Me centraré sobre todo en este fanfic, a sabiendas de que le queda poco para acabar y también porque estoy deseando terminarlo de una vez y pasar a otros rivamika que también os podrían gustar.**

 **Mil gracias por todo el apoyo que me dais, os estoy enormemente agradecida por vuestras palabras y por seguir ahí a pesar de mis ausencias. ¡Nos vemos pronto! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lazos del destino**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Promesa vacía**

* * *

Jamás creí que poder sentir tanto miedo como el que padecí en ese momento. Las tinieblas que una vez me acogieron con los brazos abiertos para proporcionarme calidez ya no existían. De hecho, dudaba que pudieran aportarme la misma sensación que en el pasado. Ni siquiera lograba entender cómo era posible que mi percepción hubiera cambiado tantísimo. En ese instante solo pudo rodearme una sensación horrible de soledad y angustia, una que solamente me permitía contemplar el enorme vacío situado ante mí.

Aquel gran abismo sin fin me observaba desde sus profundidades, probablemente ansiando que cayera dentro para retenerme allí. Sin embargo, permanecer en su interior no parecía ser muy diferente a contemplarlo desde mi posición.

Perdida en la gran negrura infinita, no supe muy bien a dónde mirar, no al menos hasta que una gota templada se estrelló en mi cabeza y me obligó a alzar la vista casi de inmediato para buscar su procedencia. Una nueva gota me dejó desorientada, incapaz de ver más allá. Me llevé la mano a la frente para recoger parte de aquel líquido con la yema de los dedos e intentar averiguar de qué se trataba. Por algún motivo, en medio de toda aquella oscuridad era capaz de verme a mí misma, de ver mi cuerpo. Por ello, abrí de par en par los ojos sorprendida por el color escarlata que decoraba mis finos dedos. No había duda de que se trataba de sangre.

Me encogí por inercia con las irreprimibles ganas de hacerme más pequeña, de esconderme de quien fuera que quisiera hacerme daño en aquel lugar. De cuclillas, abracé mis piernas mientras me esforzaba por controlar el temblor que me asolaba, pero parecía completamente inútil. Entonces, para más inri, una avalancha de imágenes bombardeó mi mente con claras intenciones de martirizarme y de despertar todos aquellos miedos que habían permanecido sellados en mi interior. Solo pude distinguir siluetas borrosas que avanzaban hacia mí sin detenerse, chirridos inquietantes, pasos escalofriantes y un fuerte grito acompañado de un golpe sordo que puso fin a aquella terrible pesadilla.

Detestaba que en aquella ocasión el volver a la realidad hubiera tenido que ser de una forma tan angustiosa, al contrario de lo vivido el día que desperté en el hospital. Pero al menos, sabía que de momento todo aquello había acabado. Me encontré en un estado de trance en el que, aún con los ojos cerrados, sabía que comenzaba a despertar lentamente y que volvía a adquirir todas y cada de mis capacidades. Cuando me sentí capaz de ello, abrí los ojos. Tenía bastante calor acumulado en la parte superior de la cabeza mientras que el frío me abrazaba en el resto del cuerpo. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, solo moví las manos para arroparme mejor y girarme un poco hacía la izquierda, de cara a la pared. Ya me había dado cuenta de que me encontraba en mi habitación completamente sola y de que había una pequeña lámpara encendida no demasiado lejos de mí; una que alumbraba realmente poco. No obstante, mis fuerzas no daban para más, ni siquiera para detenerme a contemplar otros detalles o a pensar cómo habría llegado hasta allí. Pronto, volví a sumergirme en otro sueño más ligero y exento de terrores nocturnos.

La segunda vez que desperté de mi letargo fue a causa de unos pequeños movimientos a mi lado. No fueron lo suficientemente bruscos como para molestarme, pero en ese momento mi cuerpo cansado detectaba con facilidad toda acción directa sobre mí, o eso pensé. Pestañeé unas pocas veces hasta lograr visualizar una imagen nítida que me permitiera comprender lo que ocurría. Estuve a punto de sonreír cuando los mechones azabaches de Kimber me rozaron la mejilla con suavidad. El cuerpo de la pequeña se hallaba encogido junto a mí, muy pegado a mi brazo y con la cabeza ligeramente apoyada sobre mi hombro. Su rostro angelical indicaba que se encontraba descansando y sumida en un profundo sueño.

-Se lo he advertido varias veces, pero no me ha hecho caso.- me exalté al escuchar la voz de Levi a mis espaldas. Estaba tan concentrada en la pequeña que no me había parado a comprobar si estábamos solas en la habitación.

Me giré con lentitud, convencida de que realizar movimientos precipitados y bruscos no debía ser una buena idea. Los ojos de Levi habían estado contemplándome en todo momento, por ese motivo nuestras miradas se cruzaron cuando me acomodé en aquella nueva postura. Era de noche, ya que la luz del día no se filtraba por las ventanas del cuarto, además, aquella lámpara seguía encendida. Levi se situaba no muy lejos de mi acomodado en un sillón mullido que no había visto antes. Debía haberlo sacado de algún sitio. En su regazo tenía un libro abierto por la mitad y una de sus manos posada sobre él evitando que se cerrara.

-T-tu… trabajo…- logré vocalizar. Mi voz sonó espantosamente mal, como si alguien me hubiera arrancado las cuerda vocales para impedirme hablar. Ronca y maltratada. Incluso al hombre junto a mi pareció desagradarle.

-No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.- se apresuró a tranquilizarme. No podía resultarme más extraño que hubiera dejado su trabajo de lado para quedarse a mi lado. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta lo importante que éste parecía ser. Aunque tampoco supe muy bien si estaba en lo cierto, ya que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. A lo mejor simplemente Kimber y yo nos habíamos quedado al cuidado de otra persona y él solo había regresado a casa antes de lo usual. De hecho, era la opción más viable dadas las circunstancias. Casi me sentí avergonzada por haber causado tantos problemas teniendo en cuenta lo bien que iba mi recuperación. Aquel incidente sin previo aviso no tenía razón de ser para mí, no cuando ni siquiera existían síntomas evidentes ni malestares que anticiparan una recaída. –Céntrate en recuperarte, sino la mocosa no dejará de dar la brasa.

Asentí brevemente con la cabeza provocando que Levi se levantara de su lugar para salir del cuarto y dejarme sola con la pequeña. La niña se removió al escuchar la puerta y no tardó en abrir los ojos y emocionarse al verme despierta.

-¡Mikasa!- me abrazó con fuerza incapaz de dejar de sonreír alegre. Era evidente que se alegraba de que estuviera recuperada. Podía imaginarme lo preocupada que debía haber estado el tiempo que había permanecido en cama recuperándome. -¿Estás bien? ¿Ya te has curado?- se precipitó sin darme tiempo a responder ninguna de sus preguntas. –No vuelvas a asustarnos así.- me reprochó sin aflojar el abrazo.

-Ya estoy mejor, no tienes de qué preocuparte, Kimber.- le dije con firmeza para tranquilizarla. Mi voz ya sonaba algo más natural y menos forzada. Ella asintió confiando en mis palabras y acto seguido se las ingenió para pasar por encima de mi cuerpo y acercarse a un balde de agua fresca que permanecía en el suelo y que no había visto anteriormente. Me retiró la pequeña toalla que se había quedado pegada al sudor de mi frente y la remojó para volver a colocármela después. Me pregunté cuántas veces habría realizado aquella acción desde que estaba dormida.

Miré a Kimber con gratitud, dejando que me cuidara y entonces, sin previo aviso volvió a abrazarme. Me sentí un poco mal por haberla preocupado tanto, pero no era algo que estuviera en mis manos, porque de ser así, lo habría evitado a toda costa.

-Oye, mocosa.- la llamó Levi desde la puerta. –Mikasa necesita descansar, no la agobies.- le advirtió con tono de voz neutro, pero ella lo ignoró hasta que no le quedó más remedio que apartarse y dejar que su padre colocara la bandeja con comida que acababa de preparar sobre la mesilla a mi lado. Pude ver un cuenco rojo con sopa en el interior, dos piezas de fruta y un trozo de pan. –Te sentará bien comer algo.- Me ayudó a sentarme y después depositó el cuenco entre mis manos permitiéndome disfrutar de aquella cena tan acertada.

-Gracias, Levi.- susurré sin obtener ni tan siquiera una mirada a modo de respuesta. El hombre se había vuelto a sentar en el sillón y Kimber había encontrado un hueco en su regazo desde el que podía verme comer con claridad.

-Un médico vino a verte mientras aún dormías.- comenzó a explicarme, yo seguía concentrada en llenar mi estómago al tiempo que le prestaba atención.

-¿Cuánto hace de eso?- quise saber.

-Tres días. Llevas tres días en cama.- concretó. Me asustaba pensar que durante aquellos trances el tiempo transcurriera sin ningún control y, sobre todo, sin tenerme en cuenta a mí. –Todo está bien, solo necesitabas descansar.

-Papá se enfadó con el doctor porque estaba muy preocu…-

-Kimber, a la cama.- le cortó de inmediato sin permitirle terminar. La niña hizo un mohín en desacuerdo con su padre, pero ambas sabíamos que aquellas indicaciones no podían contradecirse. Por eso, Kimber se acercó de nuevo a mí para depositar un beso en mi mejilla y desearme buenas noches. Después los dos salieron de mi habitación.

-Si necesitas algo, llámame.- fue lo último que dijo Levi.

* * *

Lo que más lamentaba de aquellos tres días en los que me había ausentado, a parte de los quebraderos de cabeza que debía haber propinado a Levi y a Kimber, era el escaso tiempo que me quedaba allí. En unas dos semanas regresaría a mi hogar y tendría que dejar atrás a las dos personas que hasta entonces habían sido como una familia para mí. Al menos, me aliviaba saber que podría seguir visitando a la pequeña de vez en cuando siempre que tuviera la oportunidad. Y seguramente, Levi tendría que depender nuevamente de Petra para que cuidara de la niña al menos hasta que terminara el verano, sin embargo, me inquietaba que continuara en ese tipo de trabajo que no le permitía descansar lo suficiente.

Según el informe del doctor que vino a revisarme mientras permanecía dormida, mi desfallecimiento tenía origen en la falta de descanso y en la acumulación de estrés. Algo que no entendía. Desde que había llegado a aquel lugar no había realizado tareas que requirieran un sobreesfuerzo, tampoco me encontraba cansada al realizarlas. Por eso, para mí no había sido más que un colapso sinsentido que no tenía razón de ser y que podía haberse dado en cualquier otra circunstancia.

Aquel día lluvioso Kimber y yo nos quedamos en el salón viendo una película y leyendo algunos de los libros nuevos que le habían regalado el día de su cumpleaños. La pequeña se mostró impaciente por leer de nuevo conmigo tal y como hacíamos cada noche. En cuanto vi que comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el sueño la convencí para que se fuera a la habitación. En esa ocasión no me pidió que la llevara en brazos, en vez de eso, me agarró de la mano y ambas subimos al unísono. Nos dimos las buenas noches y la dejé descansar, aunque aún era bastante temprano. Más de lo usual.

Cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras mi móvil empezó a sonar y antes de mirar la pantalla supe quien era. Solo una persona sería capaz de realizar una llamada telefónica a aquellas horas: mi madre. No había contactado con ella desde el día anterior al cumpleaños de Kimber y esperaba que no se hubiera enterado de lo ocurrido porque conociéndola no tardaría en presentarse en el lugar sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Todo va bien, mamá.- dije finamente tras estar unos cuantos minutos escuchándola. Parecía ansiosa por decirme un montón de cosas y al final no esperaba a que pudiera responderle a todo lo que me planteaba. Parecía un monólogo en el que yo solo me limitaba a escuchar. –Lo sé, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Mi salud es perfecta y no ha habido ningún incidente. Buenas noches, que descanses.- terminé colgando al tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro. No sabía si había sonado lo suficientemente convincente como para que se quedara tranquila durante unos pocos días más.

-Mientes fatal.- escuché a mi lado. La puerta de la cocina acababa de cerrarse y Levi, para mi sorpresa, había regresado extrañamente temprano. También parecía haber escuchado toda o parte de la conversación. Al menos, las pocas palabras que salieron de mi boca.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunté. –Ella parecía creerme.- Levi apartó la mirada para centrarse en las botas llenas de barro que había dejado en un rincón con intenciones de limpiarlas por la mañana.

Me dejé caer en la silla, en ese momento empecé a sentirme un poco fatigada sin motivo alguno. Cuando me di cuenta Levi se había acercado a mi manteniendo un rostro serio y analizándome con detenimiento sin convencerse del todo de algo que yo no entendía.

-Estás pálida.- soltó repentinamente. Mi tono de piel usual era similar al de la porcelana, pulcro y blanco. Por eso no alcanzaba a comprender cómo podía haberse dado cuenta de que el color había abandonado mi rostro.

Ignorando mi mirada llena de dudas, Levi se apresuró a acercarse más a mí hasta que entre nosotros solo quedaron unos pocos centímetros. Percibí con claridad su respiración tranquila, totalmente contraria a la mía que empezaba a descuadrarse y perder su ritmo usual dada la cercanía. Cerré los ojos instintivamente cuando presionó con suavidad su frente sobre la mía tras haber apartado algunos mechones de mi flequillo. Mi corazón latió desbocado esperando algo más, deseando sentir de nuevo todas aquellas sensaciones indescriptibles que habían regresado a mi memoria.

Sin embargo, Levi se apartó repentinamente.

-No tienes fiebre. Aún así, será mejor que vayas a descansar.

* * *

No creí que recuperarme de algo fuera a molestarme tanto. Cuando mi estado regresó completamente a la normalidad, la actitud de Levi hacia mi cambió totalmente. En realidad, tampoco era algo fuera de lo usual, se ausentaba cada día como de costumbre. Sin embargo, empecé a sospechar que se trataba de algo totalmente diferente cuando comenzó a evitar mirarme directamente a los ojos y cuando lo hacía, jamás excedía de los tres segundos. Pero no solo eso, nuestras conversaciones escasearon de sobremanera y sus contestaciones se convirtieron en monosílabos que me arrebataban todas las ganas de intentar buscar una manera de acercarme a él o de comprender qué ocurría.

Pronto, todo lo que sucedió aquella noche me pareció un sueño lejano, una falsa ilusión que mi mente había creado con intenciones de engañarme y ofrecerme una sensación irreal de satisfacción. No me habría importado en otras circunstancias, no obstante, me molestaba de sobremanera sentir que ya ni siquiera merecía su atención.

Gracias a la repentina visita de Hanji, pude permitirme dejar de pensar en ello, así como en las pesadillas que de vez en cuando me acosaban de madrugada obligándome a despertarme repleta de sudor y con la respiración agitada.

La mujer de gafas y con el pelo caoba recogido en una coleta alta no se molestó en llamar a la puerta ni en comprobar dónde nos encontrábamos la pequeña y yo. Se adentró en la casa buscándonos sala por sala gritando nuestros nombres a pleno pulmón.

-¡Kimber! ¡Mikasa! ¡Tía Hanji ha llegado!- repitió varias veces derrochando energía por doquier.

Cuando salí del lavabo Kimber ya se encontraba colgada del cuello de la mujer como un koala. Hanji, por su parte, la agarraba con fuerza alzándola en el aire con movimientos un tanto peligrosos.

-¡Buenos días a ti también, Mikasa!- me saludó sonriente.

-Hanji… no te esperábamos.- admití inexpresiva tratando de comprender la situación. Ella se adelantó para agarrarme de la mano y tirar de mí al tiempo que zarandeaba las llaves de su coche en el dedo índice de su mano libre.

-Vamos, vamos, no pongas esa cara. Hoy vamos a pasárnoslo en grande, ¿verdad, Kimber?- preguntó a la niña que nos siguió hasta el coche aparcado fuera. –Yo me ocupo de cerrar la casa, id entrando en el coche.

Hice lo dicho, por suerte me había dado tiempo a coger el bolso que había dejado colgado de una de las sillas de la cocina. Ayudé a Kimber a sentarse sobre la sillita en el asiento trasero y a abrocharse el cinturón correctamente. Tras asegurarme de que todo estaba en su lugar, tomé asiento en el lugar del copiloto a la espera de que Hanji regresara.

El centro comercial al que nos llevó era inmenso, no recordaba haber estado nunca antes allí. Se situaba a las afueras de la ciudad y en el extremo contrario de la casa de los Ackerman. Disponía de unas seis plantas repletas de tiendas y restaurantes, un enorme jardín al aire libre, una zona de recreativas, cines y varios circuitos en los que practicar diferentes deportes y juegos. Podría decirse que lo tenía todo.

Primero dimos un largo paseo deteniéndonos en algunas de las tiendas que llamaron la atención tanto a la pequeña como a la mujer mayor. Después, cuando la hora de comer se acercó nos decidimos por un restaurante de pasta que Hanji recomendó y que nosotras aceptamos encantadas. Kimber no tardó en devorar su plato de espaguetis a la boloñesa para introducirse después en el pequeño parque junto al restaurante. Se trataba de uno de esos enormes toboganes repleto de túneles con diferentes caminos y cuya parte inferior estaba llena de pequeñas bolas de colores. Desde el lugar en el que Hanji y yo nos situabamos podíamos vigilarla a la perfección, además, no tardó en ponerse a jugar con otros niños de su misma edad, por lo que pudimos relajarnos un poco.

-Estaba muy bueno, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hanji echándose un poco hacia atrás para acomodarse en el asiento. Su camisa negra de tirantes se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Yo asentí con la cabeza, no estaba mal salir a comer fuera de vez en cuando. Aunque me resultó repentino que fuera Hanji quien se presentara de sopetón en la casa, a pesar de que ya nos hubiéramos visto unas cuantas veces tras el cumpleaños de Kimber. –Erwin y yo solemos venir mucho por aquí. Levi también nos acompañaba en muchas ocasiones, pero eso fue hace años.- contó con naturalidad, por un momento pareció sumergirse en sus propios recuerdos, unos que yo desconocía por completo y que en cierto modo envidiaba.

-La pasta estaba muy buena.- dije al fin sin saber muy bien qué tipo de respuesta esperaba de mi. Casi complacida, Hanji se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo posando ambos codos sobre la mesa para, acto seguido, colocar su barbilla sobre las palmas de sus manos que las empleó a modo de soporte. Me miró con cierta picardía, intimidándome. Mi instinto me avisó de que todavía estaba a tiempo de retirarme y evitar lo que estaba por venir.

-Y dime, Mikasa.- Me tensé cuando volvió a hablarme. -¿Cómo te va con Levi?- abrí los ojos de par en par tratando de controlar en todo momento mi sorpresa. No supe cómo reaccionar, ni tampoco cómo interpretar aquellas palabras, así que me quedé callada esperando a que el momento incómodo terminara de una vez por todas. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Kimber regresara del parque para que terminara abruptamente con la conversación, pero eso no ocurrió. Sin embargo, pensándolo mejor, llegué a la conclusión de que podría ser una buena oportunidad para comprender más cosas de aquel hombre que tantos misterios se guardaba para sí mismo. Si alguien lo conocía bien, aparte de Isabel y Farlan, esa debía ser Hanji pues ambos tenían un trato cercano.

-Todo va bien.- fue lo que salió de mi boca sin encontrar algo mejor que pudiera convencer a la mujer ante mí, la cual me analizaba como si fuera capaz de ver más allá de mis propias palabras. Parecía tener la capacidad de adentrarse en mi mente y descifrar todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos incluso mejor que yo misma.

-Ya veo… Siempre ha sido alguien distante y poco accesible, pero yo lo conozco muy bien a estas alturas.- confirmó casi como si comprendiera la situación tan tensa en la que él y yo nos encontrábamos actualmente.

-Antes… ¿también era distante?- me atreví a preguntar percibiendo que podía confiar en ella más que en cualquiera. Quizás no había formulado las preguntas correctas a la persona indicada el día que me decidí a averiguar cosas de Levi conversando con Petra. Pero algo me decía que Hanji guardaba todas y cada una de las respuestas que podían interesarme. –Me refiero a cuando su mujer…- mi voz se extinguió al no saber cómo terminar aquella frase que únicamente tenía el objetivo de concretar.

-Veo que te interesa saber más de él.- soltó una pequeña risilla maliciosa que logró sacarme los colores. Traté de apartar la mirada de ella pero volvió a atraparme con sus palabras. –El enano probablemente querría arrancarme la cabeza de cuajo si supiera que estoy hablando de su vida privada, pero a ti te lo contaré.- esas últimas palabras lograron que mi corazón saltara de emoción al poder obtener al fin respuestas. Hanji probablemente era consciente de eso por la manera en la que su sonrisa se había ensanchado. La mujer encendió un cigarrillo del cual inhaló con elegancia rodeando el pitillo con sus labios rojos. –Levi es gruñón por naturaleza.- concluyó. –Sin embargo, sí que es cierto que se le bajaron bastante los humos cuando la conoció a ella.- el estómago se me encogió al escuchar aquello. Era cierto que existían personas capaces de hacer mella en alguien hasta el punto de cambiar ligeramente el carácter del contrario. Que alguien ajena a mi hubiera logrado algo así con Levi me hacía sentir insegura e inferior. Sentimientos desagradables que no comprendía del todo. –A pesar de lo poco transparente que es, creo que era evidente lo mucho que la quería y apreciaba. Por eso, lo pasó realmente mal el día que la perdió.- se tomó unos segundos para exhalar todo el humo que había reprimido en su interior y después volvió a darle otra calada al cigarrillo. Su rostro se había ensombrecido un poco al rememorar aquellos momentos tan amargos. –Kimber era pequeña para recordarlo, Erwin y yo pasamos una larga temporada haciéndonos cargo de ella hasta que Levi volvió a entrar en razón. Aún así, sé que todavía vive atormentado…- su mirada se posó en mi unos instantes antes de que volviera a hablar. De pronto, su expresión cambió a la alegre y llena de vitalidad que solía tener normalmente. –Oh, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, hasta los huesos duros de roer como el enano acaban cediendo. Hay cosas que están destinadas a suceder de determinada manera.

Suspiré sin percatarme de ello, no comprendía demasiado bien las palabras de Hanji, ni tampoco el sentido oculto tras ellas. Pero algo me decía que era mejor no darle más vueltas de las necesarias porque probablemente contenían detalles que escapaban a mi entendimiento.

* * *

En pocas ocasiones lograba pasar la noche sin despertarme ni una sola vez. Las pesadillas eran frecuentes en mis descansos. Si tenía suerte y éstas no resultaban ser terribles, entonces solo me despertaba unos instantes para caer presa del sueño de nuevo. Sin embargo, otras de las veces necesitaba bajar a la cocina para sentir que había regresado a la realidad y refrescarme con un poco de agua. Por desgracia, la única noche en la que creí que podría descansar sin que nada perturbara mis sueños, Levi se encargó de sobresaltarme en medio de la noche.

En tan inescrutable tranquilidad y, a pesar de que el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces en las que llegaba de madrugada de trabajar su presencia era imperceptible, aquella noche Levi tuvo la brillante idea o el terrible descuido de dar un fuerte portazo al introducirse en el cuarto de baño.

Me asusté levantándome de golpe como un muelle. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par dirigiéndose automáticamente a la puerta cerrada de mi habitación como si intentaran visualizar lo que hubiera tras ella. Supe que no podía haber sido nadie más, sin embargo me resultó extraño e impropio de él. Estuve a punto de volver a tumbarme y cerrar los ojos. Aquello no era algo que me importase o interesase, sobre todo porque tenía la sensación de que mi presencia le desagradaría. Eso era lo que había estado demostrando los últimos días. Y quizás, la mejor idea en ese momento habría sido dejarlo pasar, pero aquella vocecilla en mi cabeza no me dejaba tranquila y me impediría caer rendida por el sueño a menos que asegurara por mi misma que todo iba bien.

Así, mis piernas pronto se posaron en el suelo de madera fresco y se dirigieron hacia la salida del cuarto. Conteniendo la respiración y los nervios que andar de manera tan silenciosa me provocaban, asomé la cabeza por la pequeña apertura para comprobar en un primer vistazo qué era lo que ocurría. El pasillo continuaba sumido en la oscuridad, tal y como lo había dejado al adentrarme en mi propia habitación. Me zafé y caminé hasta el cuarto de Kimber asegurándome de que seguía sumida en un profundo sueño. Después, me giré incapaz de apartar la mirada de la puerta entreabierta del baño por la cual se filtraba luz.

Con total sigilo me acerqué hasta ella dejando atrás mi habitación, debatiendo conmigo misma si aquello sería lo correcto o no. Por un momento por mi cabeza se pasó la idea de que en el interior se encontrara otra persona completamente diferente. Levi jamás se habría dejado la puerta del baño abierta, aunque tan solo fueran unos pocos milímetros que requirieran aproximarse lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo dentro. Mucho menos habría pegado un portazo previamente a sabiendas de que tanto Kimber como yo nos encontrábamos dormidas.

Seguí acercándome a la puerta con los nervios a flor de piel, la sola imagen de Levi al otro lado con altas posibilidades de que se encontrara desnudo me inquietaba. Había llegado a esa conclusión por el sonido de la ducha que soltaba agua en abundancia. Era más que probable que pretendiera darse un baño a las cuatro de la mañana. Algo de vapor se filtró por el hueco que me tentaba a observar, sin embargo, me detuve antes de cometer tal error. Bajé la cabeza repitiéndome a mi misma que aquello no era correcto y que jamás podía volver a mirar a aquel hombre a la cara si en el momento en el que decidiera mirar me lo encontrara al otro lado observándome fijamente. Por eso, me di media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a mis dominios.

Otro golpe, seguido de un quejido llegaron a mí deteniendo mi avance y obligándome a la fuerza a quedarme parada en el sitio sin poder dejar de lado la idea de que quizás algo estuviera fuera de lugar con Levi. Me dejé llevar por aquel pensamiento incesante y terminé pegándome todo lo posible a la apertura de la puerta para averiguar qué ocurría en el interior, eso sí, sin estar del todo preparada para afrontar lo que pudiera encontrarme.

Por suerte, vi a Levi de espaldas a la entrada con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, probablemente con los ojos cerrados. El vapor inundaba la estancia impidiéndome ver con nitidez. Su pierna derecha se encontraba apoyada en el borde de la bañera de mármol, alejada del líquido humeante. Pero lo que me llamó la atención fueron los chorros de sangre que la bañaban por todas partes. A duras penas pude detectar la herida abierta de la que brotaba dicho líquido. Entonces, cobró sentido el quejido anterior que debió soltar al introducir la extremidad en el agua caliente. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, en la distancia detecté el color oscuro del agua que se había tornado rojiza, también el olor a hierro mezclado con alcohol que había en el aire cargado del interior. Una mezcla peligrosa.

Mientras yo continuaba de pie tratando de asimilar la escena ante mí, Levi pareció salir de su trance y comenzó a frotarse con fuerza todo el cuerpo para sacarse la sangre reseca restante que aún continuaba pegada a su piel. No paró hasta eliminar toda la sustancia. Me costó darme cuenta de que sus movimientos resultaban menos precisos de lo usual y ahí fue cuando recordé el aroma a alcohol en el lugar. Sus reflejos no debían estar demasiado afectados pero aún así, no cabía duda de que estaba ligeramente ebrio.

Cuando pareció que volvería a relajarse y a acomodarse en aquella bañera a rebosar de agua rojiza, centró toda su atención en la pierna herida que continuaba derramando sangre y goteando sobre las baldosas del suelo. Ese último hecho le molestó lo suficiente como para fruncir el ceño con rabia y atreverse a posar la esponja antes amarilla sobre la pierna. Me horroricé al pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Debía encontrarse fuera de sí para tratar de frotar con tanto ímpetu una herida abierta que solo se desgarraría todavía más.

Abrí la puerta sin pararme a pensar en las consecuencias de mi actuación y no dudé en agarrar el brazo musculoso y definido de Levi para detenerlo en el aire. El hombre que no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que había decidido pasar a la acción, pero solo me miró con un deje de sorpresa en completo silencio. Debía estar preguntándose qué hacía a altas horas de la noche inmiscuyéndome en una de sus duchas nocturnas, aunque a mí eso poco me importaba. Bastante me inquietaba de por sí que hubiera aparecido en la casa con tales heridas que debían ser atendidas en un hospital. No sabía su procedencia ni causa pero no era la primera vez que lo veía en tan malas condiciones y ya no solo me preocupaba su lamentable estado, sino la propia seguridad de Kimber. ¿Qué ocurriría si alguno de esos días Levi no regresaba?

-Suficiente.

Es lo único que pude decir. Pero él no contestó, permaneció en su sitio perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras el vapor y los diferentes olores, tanto desagradables como agradables, nos envolvían a ambos. Le quité de la mano la esponja y la aparté de su alcance.

-Esa no es la manera… de tratar la herida.- añadí esperando que no rechazara mi propuesta de curársela. –Vamos, deja que te ayude.- ofrecí con la esperanza de que en esa ocasión escuchara mi petición y siguiera mis indicaciones sin resistirse.

Los ojos profundos de Levi no me abandonaron ni un solo momento. Me hice con la toalla azul que él pretendía utilizar para secar en primer lugar la pierna que todavía seguía fuera del agua en la misma posición. Palpé la superficie diversas veces presionándola lo menos posible, Levi no se quejó en ningún momento. La rodeé con un paño limpio y ejercí presión esperando que pronto dejara de sangrar, aunque probablemente necesitaría unos pocos puntos. Después, volví a agacharme junto a él cogiendo su brazo y obligándolo a levantarse con cuidado de que mantuviera el equilibrio con la pierna que aún seguía en el agua. Por suerte, no hubo ningún incidente. Rodeé su cintura con la toalla todo lo rápido que pude sin fijar mi vista en aquella zona y acto seguido me ofrecí como soporte para ayudarlo a caminar.

Coloqué su brazo derecho alrededor de mi cuello para que se apoyara en mí y ambos avanzamos con cuidado. Los mechones húmedos del hombre a mi lado me desconcentraban cada vez que rozaban mi mejilla con suavidad. Probablemente, me habría costado horrores mantener la calma si no fuera por la gravedad de la. Mi intención inicial fue llevarlo hasta su propia habitación para que descansara como era debido, pero cuando nos paramos ante su puerta cerrada con llave él se negó a entrar soltando un pequeño gruñido de desacuerdo.

La única solución que se me ocurrió y que no implicaba bajarlo al piso inferior para tumbarlo en el sofá, fue llevarlo a mi cuarto. De todas formas, mi cama era grande y tenía el suficiente espacio como para que pudiera estirar la pierna herida sin inconvenientes. En lo que a mí respecta, me planteé la posibilidad de colarme en la habitación de Kimber y dormir con ella, o simplemente apropiarme del sofá. No obstante, dudaba poder dormir de nuevo al haber presenciado tanta sangre junta.

Aprovechando la luz que llegaba desde el baño, lo ayudé a tumbarse como pudo sobre la superficie mullida. Una vez lo dejé allí me apresuré a encender la lamparilla y a colocarla cerca de la pierna para poder revisar con mayor facilidad el estado de la herida. Era un tanto grande, pero no tan profunda como imaginaba.

-Toda esa sangre… y la herida…- comencé a decir concentrada en la extremidad que había colocado cuidadosamente sobre mi regazo. Levi pasó a mirarme con rostro sombrío. Por su respuesta supe que no estaba dispuesto a contarme nada, tal y como esperaba de él.

-Trabajo.

Aquella respuesta también me resultó familiar, al saber que no obtendría nada más de información de él, proseguí a buscar el botiquín en el piso inferior y alguna aguja que utilizaría para coser la herida. Lo dejé unos minutos solo para encontrármelo a mi regreso en la misma posición, no se había movido ni un solo milímetro. Ignoré su mirada y me dispuse a desinfectar la aguja y la herida que ya había limpiado anteriormente. Tras eso, inquieta por si podía estar haciéndole daño, me detuve para ver su rostro inescrutable que seguía con cuidado todos mis pasos. A sabiendas de que tenía vía libre para continuar, así lo hice. Cerré toda la herida en aquellas zonas en las que necesitara coserse y volví a desinfectarla una vez más antes de taparla con algunas vendas.

Tras eso me hice con el botiquín nuevamente para llevarlo a su sitio correspondiente.

-Deberían verte en el hospital.- le advertí insegura de si había realizado un buen trabajo. Por suerte tenía nociones básicas gracias a un curso que había realizado años atrás, aún así, siempre era mejor que lo revisara un auténtico experto.

-Tus pesadillas.- soltó repentinamente pillándome por sorpresa. Había cambiado de tema de forma tan brusca que me pareció totalmente imposible adivinar lo que podía estar pasándosele por la cabeza. – ¿Sigues teniéndolas?

-Se me pasará.- respondí al igual que él hacía cuando yo le preguntaba algo. Si él no quería compartir sus cosas yo tampoco tenía por qué hablar sobre las mías, y desde luego no lo haría con alguien que había estado haciendo todo lo posible por evitarme.

-Sigues sin saber mentir.

-No eres el más indicado para decir eso.- solté sin pensármelo. Aquella actitud pedante empezaba a molestarme, además, ya estaba algo irritada de antes. Dejé el botiquín sobre el escritorio que estaba vacío y me giré para mirarlo con frialdad. Normalmente no habría llegado tan lejos pero por algún motivo, en aquella ocasión no estaba dispuesta a callarme. –No soy yo quien ha llegado de madrugada cubierta de sangre y con esas heridas.

Me miró perplejo no esperándose tales acusaciones, quizás le llamó la atención mis agallas al no echarme atrás, o a lo mejor el tono de preocupación que no logré disimular.

-No es algo por lo que debas…- había bajado la cabeza evitando mirarme directamente a los ojos, sin embargo, capté de golpe su atención cuando, no solo no lo dejé terminar, sino que acabé la frase en su lugar.

-¿Preocuparme? ¿Así es como funciona todo para ti?- continué totalmente inmersa en exteriorizar todo lo que había estado reteniendo hasta entonces. En todo momento sin comprender en su mayoría a quién pertenecían aquellos sentimientos sin sentido alguno. –No tengo ningún derecho a pedirte nada, mucho menos a conocer tu pasado, Levi.- me acerqué un poco más a él sin llegar a sentarme en el borde de la cama. Aquel acto de valentía me saldría caro pero ya me preocuparía de ello más tarde. –Pero no seas ingenuo. No pretendas que no me preocupe al ver tu estado.

Aparté la mirada incapaz de ser testigo de cómo me juzgaba. No quería saber qué pensaría de mí al haber escuchado aquella extraña confesión en la que admitía que me preocupaba por él. El silencio nos envolvió a ambos y yo no pude evitar tensarme todavía más y sentirme tremendamente ridícula por lo que acababa de decir. Pero entonces, inesperadamente, los brazos de Levi extinguieron la distancia que nos separaban y me envolvieron para atraerme a él y obligarme a ponerme de rodillas en la cama. Dejé descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro desnudo notando cómo colocaba la mano izquierda en mi nuca. En ningún momento lo escuché decir nada, quizás las palabras fueran innecesarias, pero yo necesitaba decir aquello que me había estado guardando para mi tanto tiempo. Ese instante me pareció el más idóneo teniendo en cuenta que sus acciones contradictorias me tenían hecha un lío.

-¿Por qué… me has estado evitando?- susurré tratando de reprimir las ganas de sollozar que se acumulaban en mi interior a causa del terrible sentimiento de angustia con el que había estado cargando. –No finjas… no haber participado en lo que ocurrió la otra noche.- terminé por decir mordiéndome el labio con fuerza. Mi cara debía haberse puesto roja por todo el significado de esas últimas palabras. Además, el cuerpo de Levi se tensó al instante al comprender lo que estaba diciéndole.

Unos segundos después, su cuerpo volvió a relajarse y a acomodarse con el mío. El suspiro que salió de él no pasó desapercibido para mí, pero yo solo me limité a enterrar mi cara en su hombro todo lo posible para que no pudiera ver mi rostro. Me empapé más de aquel aroma tan característico suyo que ahora se mezclaba con el gel de ducha que hacía un momento había aplicado sobre su piel. Lo más sensato habría sido alejarme y no permitir que me viera tan vulnerable. Era una parte de mí que odiaba. Pero sus brazos eran demasiado reconfortantes como para resistirme a ellos, al calor que me proporcionaban.

Sus manos subieron lentamente hasta alcanzar mis hombros y sin ejercer casi fuerza me apartaron ligeramente de él, lo suficiente como para poder analizar mi rostro. Acto seguido, prosiguió a secar una de las lágrimas que se me había escapado sin previo aviso, como si su sola presencia le incomodara y fuera su obligación hacerla desaparecer.

A pesar de la poca iluminación de la habitación, la escasa luz no impidió que pudiéramos perdernos en la mirada del contrario. Los ojos azules de Levi me miraban con intensidad y con un brillo especial, diferente. Uno muy similar al que alcancé a observar la noche en la que sus labios atraparon los míos. Y aún así, seguía sin poder descifrar todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que debían estar surcando su mente. No tenía ni idea de cuales podían ser sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-No creas que para mí esto es fácil.- dijo repentinamente obligándome a mirar sus labios una segunda vez. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía ganas de probarlos de nuevo, de averiguar con qué excitante sabor me sorprenderían en aquella ocasión. Pero entonces, las palabras de Hanji volvieron a mi mente, lo mucho que Levi seguía sufriendo por su difunta mujer. La gran carga que seguía ejerciendo presión en él y que ocupaba parte de su corazón. Me preguntaba si siquiera tendría la pequeña oportunidad de lograr un hueco algún día. Era totalmente imposible que pudiera sustituir a aquella mujer. Una atadura tan fuerte no podía romperse ni siquiera por el paso del tiempo porque las relaciones no dejaban de existir así sin más. Inconscientemente y totalmente sumida en mis propios pensamientos quise agachar la cabeza apenada, sin embargo, Levi no me lo permitió. Continuó con sus ojos fijos en mi debatiéndose entre decir algo más o echarse atrás.

-Ya no se… qué es lo correcto.- por un momento mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿qué significaban exactamente aquellas palabras? Tratando de averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones intensifiqué mi mirada esperando ver reflejados sus pensamientos en sus ojos claros, hasta que no pude evitar la curiosidad de volver a mirar su boca. Se encontraba a muy pocos centímetros de mí, podría alcanzarla en un pequeño movimiento si quisiera pero mi cuerpo no se atrevía a dar el paso, no cuando no sabía qué era lo que él quería.

Su mano que había permanecido en mi mejilla volvió a recorrer el camino hasta mi cuello situándose de nuevo en mi nuca, por encima de mi pelo. Su amarre delicado me produjo escalofríos. Cuando me percaté de que Levi ya había cerrado los ojos esperando el siguiente paso, yo lo imité. Me atrajo lentamente hacia él hasta que finalmente el momento que tanto ansié llegó. Me permitió degustar de nuevo aquellos labios que no tardarían en crearme adicción. En aquella ocasión los besos fueron lentos y muy placenteros. Nuestras bocas se enlazaban el tiempo suficiente y necesario como para dejar ganas de más y continuar de aquella forma durante horas sin parar.

El ritmo que marcamos entre ambos nos permitió respirar de tanto en tanto para evitar detenernos ni un instante. De alguna forma me transmitían algo mucho más profundo que el simple deseo o la necesidad que pude detectar la vez anterior. Como si quisiera cuidarme, acariciarme y protegerme entre sus brazos. Sus manos bajaron con lentitud recorriendo mi espalda, erizando mi piel allá por donde pasaban. Yo, por mi parte, también me permití acomodarme en su regazo con cuidado, ya que Levi todavía mantenía la pierna herida estirada en el colchón en una postura cómoda. Me coloqué en el hueco entre ambas piernas temerosa de que el espacio que nos separaba pudiera hacerse más grande hasta el punto de comenzar a doler, por eso me apresuré en volver a unir nuestras bocas. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para mantenerlo cerca de mí e impedir que se alejara, evitar que nuestros cuerpos volvieran a distanciarse.

Levi seguía desprendiendo aquel olor a gel de avena que me envolvía por completo, también a suavizante, el aroma de la toalla debía haber impregnado su cuerpo y casi opacaban por completo el ligero olor a alcohol y a sangre que ya casi ni se percibían.

Repentinamente, una preocupación fugaz atravesó mi mente. Miré de reojo tratando de confirmar el estado de la puerta de la habitación, pues no recordaba haberla cerrado o abierto anteriormente. Sin embargo, Levi no me dejó. Agarró mi mejilla con cuidado obligándome a concentrarme nuevamente en él. Sólo en él. Reclamando toda mi atención.

Incómoda por tener que permanecer de rodillas, decidí sentarme de manera algo más apropiada. Coloqué ambas piernas sobre la pierna de Levi que permanecía fuera de la cama, aquella que se encontraba en perfecto estado para soportar mi peso. Él pareció estar de acuerdo con mi idea, ya que así tenía mejor acceso a mi cuerpo. En ninguno de los momentos nuestras bocas se separaron, parecían necesitar el contacto de la contraria para poder sobrevivir, las caricias que solo de ese modo tan especial podían proporcionarse. En aquella posición, Levi optó por profundizar el beso y dejar que nuestras lenguas se hicieran cargo de quitarles algo de trabajo a nuestros labios. Ahogué un pequeño gemido que me hizo avergonzarme al instante pero que no pude reprimir a causa del cosquilleo tan placentero que sentí por mi vientre. No obstante, Levi no tardó en apartarse a pesar de mis intentos por impedírselo. No era justo dejarme con la miel en los labios y privarme de algo que deseaba con tantas ganas.

Su boca bajó lentamente hasta mi cuello y yo le ofrecí un mejor acceso a todas aquellas zonas sobre las que quiso dejar breves besos. Mi piel ardía, el calor se acumulaba a causa de todas las marcas que estaba dejando sobre ella, huellas que permanecerían para siempre bajo mi piel y que únicamente le pertenecerían a él. Continuó su descenso por mi brazo desnudo, ya que llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca de tirantes, y se detuvo ante mis pechos. Hundió la cara entre ellos y estuve a punto de soltar una pequeña risotada ante el gesto inesperado que me pareció ligeramente tierno. Pero en cuanto alzó la mirada para buscar mis ojos y detecté aquel brillo de deseo que tanto me encantaba y que al mismo tiempo me atemorizaba, supe que quería más. Que aquella tela sobre mi cuerpo le impedía alcanzar su verdadero objetivo.

Me alejé unos centímetros de él para quitarme la camiseta y permitirle acceder mejor a mi cuerpo semi-desnudo. Sin embargo, Levi prefirió ser él quien me despojara de la prenda. Agachó aún más su cabeza y la levantó dejando al descubierto mi vientre. Después, comenzó a besarlo lentamente. Cada vez que levantaba un poco más la camiseta depositaba nuevos besos sobre mi piel. A aquel paso, pronto no quedaría ni un solo centímetro que no hubieran rozado sus labios. De eso estaba segura. Levanté ambos brazos para que pudiera sacarla por mi cabeza cuanto antes. Nuestros rostros se encontraron tras aquella última acción y terminamos uniendo nuestras bocas otra vez. No podían evitar atraerse entre sí, saborear al contrario. Atrás quedaron los besos lentos y cuidadosos, fueron sustituidos por la pasión, el deseo y la desesperación de cubrir una necesidad que era insaciable.

Me faltaba el aire pero tampoco era capaz de detenerme, porque ansiaba más, quería más. Levi me echó hacia atrás lentamente hasta que mi cabeza quedó sobre el colchón, al pie de la cama. Mi mano rozó entonces la muda de ropa limpia que había dejado ahí para que Levi pudiera cambiarse mientras yo bajaba a dejar el botiquín, cosa que ya no importaba porque dudaba que alguno de nosotros pudiera acordarse de algo tan trivial en un momento como ese. Sin embargo, lo que no pude evitar pensar fue en el cuerpo de Levi. Todo aquel tiempo únicamente había tenido consigo la toalla húmeda que vagamente cubría su cintura y que todavía se mantenía en su lugar a pesar de todo lo que nos habíamos movido. Volví a sentir el calor acumulándose en mi rostro ante el atrevido pensamiento, pero se me olvidó inmediatamente al notar que había vuelto a abandonar mi boca para atacar la parte superior de uno de mis pechos. Por un momento pareció conformarse con las zonas de piel que sobresalían del sujetador negro de encaje, no obstante, no supe lo equivocada que estaba hasta que sus finos dedos encontraron el camino al cierre de la prenda. Levantó el sujetador un poco hasta dejar mi pecho enteramente al descubierto. Yo giré la cabeza a un lado totalmente avergonzada bajo su mirada. Si no se hubiera separado un poco de mi cuerpo para contemplarme desde arriba, no le habría dado tanta importancia, pero Levi no parecía dispuesto a perderse aquellas vistas, eso era lo que me decía su expresión.

-No tienes de qué avergonzarte.

Susurró volviendo a por mis labios una vez más para eliminar todo ese pudor de mi ser. Mientras tanto, sus manos se posicionaron sobre mis pechos acariciándolos con delicadeza y dedicándoles movimientos rítmicos y pausados. Los masajeó como si supiera a la perfección lo que debía hacer. Su respiración no hacía más que acelerarse con cada gemino que me provocaba. Continuar con aquellos besos profundos no era muy buena idea porque cada vez me costaba más respirar y no parecía que fuéramos a detenernos de un momento a otro. Todo lo contrario, tenía la sensación de que ambos queríamos continuar hasta el final para averiguar qué tipo de sensación descubriríamos de seguir así.

Sin previo aviso me privó de más besos para pasar a deleitarse con uno de mis pechos. Primero, repasó con sus labios toda la superficie con lentitud, no tardó en comenzar a propinarme pequeños mordiscos que solo me hacían suspirar. Después, fue el turno de su lengua, la cual inspeccionó toda mi piel para luego centrarse en el centro. Su otra mano no abandonó mi otro pecho en ningún instante. Levi mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo en todo instante, sin embargo, sus suspiros y su respiración agitada me indicaban que estaba disfrutando de aquello tanto como yo.

Cuando decidió que ya había jugado lo suficiente con mi pecho, volvió a acomodarse colocándose de costado a mi derecha y con cuidado de no apoyar innecesariamente su pierna herida. Atacó mi cuello obligándome a girar mi rostro para darle un mejor acceso a la zona, al mismo tiempo, su mano bajó lentamente por la parte superior de mi cuerpo que se encontraba completamente desnuda. Sin vacilar, Levi la introdujo en mi fino pantalón que carecía de botones. Presionó sus dedos ligeramente sobre mis bragas con intenciones de masajear también aquella zona tan íntima y que tanto reclamaba su cuidado. No me negué a que lo hiciera, en vez de eso, le permití un mejor acceso a la misma deshaciéndome de los pantalones que a aquellas alturas solo eran un obstáculo.

La sensación de nuestras piernas desnudas en contacto me produjo nuevos escalofríos que acompañaron a las descargas que aquel roce de sus dedos contra mi zona íntima me propinaban. En un intento por contener uno de mis gemidos eché hacia atrás la cabeza extasiada. Él lo estaba disfrutando, sabía que debía estar divirtiéndose ante la enorme cantidad de sonidos que provocaba en mi con sus movimientos. Parecía conocer a la perfección qué hacer con mi cuerpo, qué zonas eran más sensibles o me causaban mayor sensación de placer.

Inmersa en tan intenso gozo acerqué mi cadera a su cuerpo pidiendo, sin la necesidad de utilizar palabras, que se desprendiera de aquella prenda que impedía que mi cuerpo estuviera totalmente desnudo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos segundos en los que pude ver por primera vez una sonrisa un tanto traviesa que denotaba control absoluto sobre la situación. Me sentí impotente al no poder hacer nada más que disfrutar de los roces que él me proporcionaba, estaba tan embelesada que solo podía rogar por más. Finalmente, Levi atendió mis súplicas convertidas en suaves gemidos e hizo a un lado la braga para introducir sus finos dedos en el interior.

Estaban un poco fríos al primer contacto pero pronto me olvidaría de la extraña sensación de que su mano explorara aquella zona. Acarició con sutileza cada rincón, a sabiendas de lo que hacía, arrancándome suspiros ahogados. Automáticamente, cuando introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi interior solté un ruidito demasiado alto. Levi no apartó la mirada de mi en ningún instante. De no ser por lo absorta que me encontraba en los movimientos de sus dedos que salían y entraban dentro de mi rítmicamente, me habría avergonzado de exponerme de aquella manera ante él. De rendirme y dejarme llevar por completo. Pero deseaba más de todo lo que él pudiera proporcionarme.

Moví mi cadera con demasiada desesperación al notar que él no aumentaba el ritmo y que pretendía torturarme un rato más. Pegué mi cuerpo completamente al suyo y busqué su boca con exasperación a sabiendas de que no podríamos intensificar el roce de nuestros labios, pues la falta de aire era extrema. Levi no se apartó y por primera vez me permitió obligarlo a aumentar el ritmo de sus dedos en mi interior, mientras, él decidió jugar de nuevo con mi pecho. Hasta aquel momento en el que nuestros cuerpos se pegaron completamente no me percaté del bulto oculto bajo la toalla que a duras penas se sostenía en su cintura.

No se contuvo en rozarlo en varias ocasiones contra uno de mis muslos, pasando inadvertido por los movimientos de su muñeca en mi parte baja. Una idea fugaz cruzó mi mente, antes de dejarme llevar de nuevo por aquella sensación, le despojé de la prenda y eché un vistazo a la materialización de todo el deseo que sentía por mí. La respiración de Levi volvió a agitarse con tan solo ser testigo de mi atrevimiento. En ese momento, supe que era mi turno de despertar reacciones en él.

Bajé mi mano recorriendo su cintura con lentitud mientras me centraba en su rostro anhelante de que mis dedos alcanzaran de una vez su miembro. En esa ocasión fui yo quien saboreó la dulce desesperación. En ningún instante se detuvo ni dejó de proporcionarme placer a mí, pero sus movimientos perdieron rapidez al estar inmerso en aquella nueva situación. Me tomé mi tiempo en besar su pecho desnudo tal y como él había hecho conmigo anteriormente. Marqué con mis labios toda la superficie de su piel, acompañándolos con mis manos que ansiaban recorrer su cuerpo definido y musculoso. Levi suspiró haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por contenerse y no lanzarse sobre mi ante la espera tan tortuosa que estaba sufriendo.

Cuando notó el tacto de mi mano alcanzar al fin la zona que tanto deseaba se encogió extasiado por la sensación y cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar plenamente de aquello. Ninguno nos detuvimos, pues los dos nos aferrábamos al claro objetivo de proporcionar placer al contrario, pero también de disfrutar de la sensación de la que nos deleitábamos. Nuestro ritmo se aceleró, cada vez que mis movimientos de mano en torno a su miembro se volvían más rápidos, aumentaba el vaivén de sus dedos en mi interior. Parecíamos inmersos en una batalla en la que el ganador sería quien hiciera perder la cabeza al otro.

-Mi…kasa…- suspiró contra mis labios erizándome la piel. Pronunció mi nombre con una sensualidad única, haciéndome desear que lo dijera una y otra vez hasta saciarme. Con claras intenciones de arrancarle más gemidos como aquel, me esmeré en mis movimientos rozando sin querer su pierna herida con demasiada fuerza. Aquel gruñido doloroso que escapó de los labios de Levi fue el causante de que nos separáramos de golpe y volviéramos parcialmente a la realidad.

Me disculpé con la mirada tratando de calmar mi respiración una vez más, él, por el contrario, se posicionó sobre mí aprisionándome contra el colchón. Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y se abrió hueco entre mis piernas obligándome a separarlas un poco para que pudiera colocarse entre ellas.

-No te preocupes.- le restó importancia, a pesar de que seguramente le habría causado un terrible escozor, pues la herida era reciente y podrían soltarse los puntos si no tenía el suficiente cuidado. –Pronto me olvidaré de esa pequeña molestia.- sentenció provocándome un pequeño sonrojo.

Aproximó su rostro al mío y me arrebató el aliento con un beso profundo e intenso que finalizó mordiendo mi labio inferior con picardía. Luego, mientras continuaba besándome con pasión se posicionó sobre mi correctamente para dedicarse unos cuantos minutos al roce de nuestros cuerpos, aumentando las ganas de encontrarnos de una vez. Me miró unos instantes buscando alguna especie de permiso silencioso que yo indirectamente le facilité al entrelazar mis brazos en su espalda y atraerlo hacia mí. Un ligero escozor recorrió mis adentros cuando sentí su miembro introducirse en mí, pero él fue lo suficientemente considerado como para detenerse y seguir introduciéndolo lentamente permitiéndome hacerme a la extraña sensación. Cuando yo misma volví a atrapar sus labios y a mover un poco mis caderas indicándole que ya podía moverse, Levi encabezó una serie de movimientos lentos y rítmicos que volvían a dificultarme respirar.

Lo miré con impaciencia advirtiendo que estaba haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol del que disponía para proceder con lentitud, disminuyendo la posibilidad de dañarme. Sin embargo, pronto la desesperación por unirnos todavía más, si era posible, nos envolvió. Levi entrecerró los ojos concentrándose en nuestros cuerpos desnudos bailando al unísono como si hubieran sido creados para encajar a la perfección. El roce de nuestras pieles, el contacto de nuestras manos y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, todo formaba parte de un escenario único, repleto de deseo y compatibilidad absoluta. De muchos más sentimientos ocultos que solo podíamos expresar con cada ruido, cada suspiro, cada mirada.

Envueltos y absortos en nuestro pequeño universo, escuché un profundo gruñido proveniente de Levi. No fue uno doloroso, todo lo contrario. Podía verlo en su rostro: ojos entrecerrados tratando de apreciar con detalle mis expresiones, ceño fruncido y labios que buscaban desfogarse colocando más y más besos en todas las partes de mi cuerpo que podía alcanzar desde allí. Estábamos a punto de alcanzar el clímax, un nivel superior de placer que hasta entonces no habíamos experimentado y que, a mi parecer, casi parecía imposible dado a lo extasiada que ya me sentía en ese momento.

Levi buscó mi mano libre para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y apoyarla sobre la cama, entonces, aumentó la velocidad todo lo que pudo buscando darle fin a aquello de la forma más gratificante posible. Segundos después, lo escuché soltar un profundo gemido, mientras, mi visión se volvió borrosa durante varios segundos en los que me estremecí ante aquella explosión de emociones.

Todavía sobre mí, ambos cogimos grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de calmarnos y regresar a la normalidad. Nuestros cuerpos sudados por el esfuerzo necesitarían un buen descanso aquella noche. Sin previo aviso, Levi depositó un breve beso en mi frente para después tumbarse con cuidado a mi lado tratando de no apoyar demasiado la pierna mala.

-¿Vas… a quedarte?- me atreví a preguntar. Llegados a ese punto no sentía que tuviera que contenerme con mis preocupaciones, no cuando nos habíamos entregado de aquella forma tan íntima el uno al otro. Él me rodeó con sus brazos permitiéndome apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho agitado mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo analizando mi pregunta.

La había comprendido a la perfección, sabía que me refería a su trabajo, pues había manifestado mi preocupación justo antes de que todo eso ocurriera. Necesitaba descanso y alejarse de aquel misterioso trabajo fuera de casa. No cabía duda de que era algo peligroso.

-Sí.

Decidí insistir un poco a pesar de que aquel monosílabo fuera suficiente para convencerme.

-¿Me lo prometes?- susurré contra su piel dejando un beso en ella. Levi me acarició la cabeza con cariño.

-Lo prometo.

Minutos después, ambos sucumbimos al cansancio y a la reconfortante compañía del contrario que era inmejorable. No recordaba la última vez que me hubiera sentido tan completa como en aquel momento. Me sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, de superar todo obstáculo que se interpusiera en mi camino. De afrontar cualquier realidad por cruda que fuese.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron despertándome de mi sueño, tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Me situaba de cara a la puerta, por lo que decidí girarme para contemplar el rostro dormido de Levi y acurrucarme a su lado un rato más. Mi corazón se encogió al encontrarme ese lado de la cama vacío, como si todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior solo hubiera sido un dulce sueño. Hundí mi rostro en la almohada que habíamos colocado al pie de la cama y froté mi rostro unas cuantas veces contra la misma para reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse.

-No alcanzo a imaginar qué es aquello que te resulta más importante… que Kimber… y yo.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, uno que seguramente habréis estado esperando jajajaja. No os podréis quejar ¿eh? He actualizado bastante rápido. También es la primera vez que narro una escena subida de tono. No sé si os habrá gustado, si creeréis que debo cambiar ciertos aspectos, pero estaré encantada de conocer vuestra opinión para poder mejorar, ya que pretendo añadir escenas similares en otras de mis historias. ¡Así que toda sugerencia es siempre bienvenida!**

 **Por otro lado, quiero agradeceros vuestros comentarios y todo vuestro apoyo. Lográis que saque ganas para escribir y seguir publicando. Quiero dar las gracias también a "** _ **Berun**_ ** _i_ " ya que no he podido responderle al comentario por privado. Mil gracias por preocuparte por mí y por querer animarme jajaja me hizo mucha ilusión tu comentario. Me parece que tendrás que esperar otro poquito para saber qué está pasando realmente, a menos que hayas podido sacar alguna conclusión a partir de este capítulo. Ya me contarás. Adoro leer vuestras hipótesis sobre la historia, pero ya sabéis que me encanta jugar :P Mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y de comentar, espero que hayas disfrutado también de este capítulo. El siguiente será el último, así que al fin podrás quedarte tranquila tras averiguar todo. ¡Saludosssss! ^^**

 **Bueno, ¿habéis sacado nuevas hipótesis o seguís manteniendo las mismas de antes? (No debería estar divirtiéndome tanto con esto jajajajja) ¡Nos vemos muy pronto en el último capítulo! ¡Esperadlo con ganas y ya sabéis dónde podéis encontrarme si os entran ganas de presionarme para que escriba ;) ¡Hasta prontoooo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lazos del destino**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Tormenta**

* * *

Me prometí a mí misma que no volvería a cometer un error como aquel, no permitiría que jugaran de nuevo con mis sentimientos. En realidad, no era más que decepción y una pizca de resentimiento que con el pasar del tiempo se asentaría para acabar enterrado en lo más hondo de mi ser. O, por el contrario, se negaría a quedar en el recuerdo y solo acumularía mucho más rencor que me obligaría a detestarlo.

Desde aquella noche que preferí no recordar más, Levi no volvió a dar señales de vida. No era normal que se ausentara tanto hasta el punto de casi ni pasarse por casa. Aunque tampoco sabía si estaba en lo cierto porque no alcancé a comprobarlo. Si regresaba cada madrugada se las ingeniaba perfectamente para pasar desapercibido. Sobre todo con la herida en la pierna que debía estar dificultándole caminar correctamente. Por algún motivo, conociéndolo, estaría forzándose en exceso en lo que fuera que hiciera cada vez que salía de casa. Pero me encontraba demasiado cansada para darle vueltas continuamente a un sentimiento que, a causa de una promesa rota, había quedado hecho añicos.

No eran en sí las palabras que juró ante mí, ni el que se ausentara de su trabajo para descansar. Sino el simple hecho de no ser capaz de cumplir algo que él mismo había accedido a hacer. El no poder ofrecerme seguridad o confianza, el que hubiera decidido tirar por la ventana aquel momento íntimo y perfecto que ambos habíamos compartido, el cual quise suprimir con todas mis fuerzas porque estaba segura de que algo así no volvería a ocurrir. Jamás.

* * *

A tan solo cuatro días de irme de allí, Petra nos visitó con intenciones de pasar toda la tarde con nosotras. Kimber se empeñó en que hiciéramos unas galletas con nueces las tres juntas y no pudimos negarnos al ver tanto entusiasmo junto. Por ello, buscamos una receta fácil de hacer, reunimos todos los ingredientes necesarios y nos pusimos manos a la obra cuando encontramos unos moldes viejos con diversas formas.

Logré distraerme lo suficiente durante toda la tarde como para no pensar en nada más, además, los constantes reclamos de atención de la niña tampoco me permitieron detenerme para sumergirme en mis propias preocupaciones. Por alguna razón, aquellos días estaba mucho más apegada a mí y no podía evitar preguntarme si podía deberse a la proximidad de mi despedida.

-Toma Mikasa, estos para ti.- dijo ella tendiéndome los moldes con forma de estrella. Acto seguido, rodeó la mesa de la cocina para acercarse a Petra y ofrecerle los moldes de flores. Finalmente, ella se quedó aquellos que simulaban ser una especie de oso con orejas pequeñas.

Teníamos la cocina repleta de cosas. Habíamos sacado las dos bandejas del horno para depositar en ellas la masa de las galletas ya con sus formas, pero previamente añadimos algo de harina. Aunque tratamos de tener cuidado, no pudimos impedir que los restos del polvo blanquecino se desparramaran por el suelo, después, tendría que asegurarme de limpiarlo todo bien para no dejar ni una sola mota. Miré de reojo a Kimber que se subió a un banquito de madera para tener mejor acceso a la bandeja. La niña apuñaló la pasta de masa extendida en el centro para extraer de ahí las galletas que depositaríamos en la bandeja, sin embargo, cuando fue a cogerla con sus pequeñas manitas, esta se estrelló contra el suelo con un sonido sordo.

-Uy…- me miró culpable. –Lo recogeré cuando terminemos.- me aseguró, consciente de que de haber sido Levi quien estuviera allí con ella no le habría permitido dejarlo para más tarde. Posiblemente, la habría obligado a recogerla con la lengua por ser tan descuidada y torpe. No obstante, yo prefería que continuara centrada en su labor hasta terminarla.

-Sin falta.- sentencié obteniendo varios asentimientos de cabeza algo apresurados.

Aproximadamente una hora después, las tres abríamos los ojos con sorpresa al poder comprobar el delicioso aspecto que tenía lo que acabábamos de cocinar. El olor también era increíble, familiar y acogedor. Kimber fue la primera en probarlas una vez se aseguró de que no quemaban tanto. Preparé un poco de café tanto para Petra como para mí y le tendí un vaso de leche con cacao a la pequeña permitiéndole mojar las galletas en el líquido.

-¡Están buenísimas!- canturreó ilusionada. Desde que había llegado a aquella casa no habíamos dejado de cocinar diversas cosas, y por suerte, siempre salían bien.

-La verdad es que si, Mikasa. Pruébalas tú también.- me ofreció Petra con una sonrisa. Pegué un sorbo al café y luego pasé a llevarme una de las galletas con forma de estrella a la boca. Me parecieron jugosas y para nada secas, los trozos de nuez le daban el punto de sabor idóneo que necesitaban y que, mezclado con el propio de la masa, resultaba simplemente ideal. Alentaban a seguir comiéndolas sin saciarse o cansarse porque eran sencillamente deliciosas. Asentí con la cabeza dándoles toda la razón. Cuando regresara me llevaría aquella receta conmigo, sin duda. Y cuando volviera a visitar a Kimber y a Petra algún día me encargaría de traerles una hornada de galletas recién hechas.

-Ahora prueba de las mías.- insistió Kimber. En realidad todas debían saber exactamente igual porque estaban hechas con la misma masa y se habían horneado el mismo tiempo, pero entendía su ilusión por escuchar mi opinión sobre sus propias galletas, así que le hice caso. –Pero solo una, las demás se las daré a papá.

Me detuve a medio camino de obtener la galleta cuando mencionó con suma facilidad a Levi. No obstante, me apresuré a llevar a cabo aquel movimiento para no llamar la atención. No comprendía por qué Kimber no preguntaba acerca de él o sobre su paradero si prácticamente debía llevar tres días sin saber nada de él, al igual que yo.

-Están muy ricas, Kimber.- respondí ante aquella mirada brillante que esperaba mi comentario con impaciencia. –Están más ricas que las mías.

Las risotadas de la pequeña inundaron la estancia de sopetón. Me estaría mintiendo a mi misma si dijera que no iba a echar en falta la alegría y vitalidad que Kimber me transmitía. Me costaría hacerme a estar sin ella, ya que había aprendido a convivir con su presencia pululando a mí alrededor a todas horas del día, como un cachorrito perdido incapaz de separarse de su madre.

Cuando terminamos la pequeña reunión amena, la luz en el exterior comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente sumiéndolo todo nuevamente en las tinieblas. Para cuando despedí a Petra, la cual también se quedó a cenar con nosotras, me asomé a la puerta trasera de la cocina contemplando cómo desaparecían las luces del coche que había ido a recogerla. De no haber estado acostumbrada a aquella profunda oscuridad, seguramente la inquietud habría hecho mella en mí, mas aprendí a disfrutar de la calma que me proporcionaba aquel escenario sombrío. La brisa nocturna era fresca e iba cargada de humedad que se pegaba a mi piel y se colaba en mis pulmones. El olor a tierra mojada fue el último indicio que necesité para anticiparme a la tormenta que se avecinaba lentamente y que pronto se cerniría sobre nosotras. Miré una última vez a la entrada del bosque como si por un momento esperara que la figura de Levi apareciera de entre las tinieblas para regresar a su hogar, pero eso no ocurriría.

Me fui a dormir con el inicio de una fuerte lluvia, la cual me impidió conciliar el sueño las primeras horas. Agradecí enormemente que Kimber estuviera dormida cuando los primeros truenos comenzaron a acercarse, por suerte, la pequeña no se despertó en toda la noche. ¿Los estaría escuchando él también desde el lugar en el que se encontrara? ¿Le pillaría la tormenta en la intemperie? ¿Estaría bien su herida? un sinfín de preocupaciones surcaron mi mente minutos antes de caer rendida sobre la almohada. Para ello, tuve que repetirme varias veces que alguien como Levi no se merecía ni uno de aquellos pensamientos, no después de todo lo que había hecho.

* * *

-¡Mikasa, despierta!

La vocecilla se coló en mis sueños sacándome de aquel estado casi al instante. Desorientada, me la encontré sobre mí con su rostro demasiado cerca. Por el aspecto que tenía me preocupó un poco que le hubiera ocurrido algo pero a simple vista no detecté nada, por lo que opté por abrazarla mientras aún continuaba tumbada sobre mi cama. Kimber se dejó mimar y no hizo más que rodearme con sus pequeños brazos.

-Cuéntame qué ha ocurrido.- le susurré una vez que noté que se había calmado.

-Las galletas que dejamos.- comenzó a explicarme, pero antes de que terminara de relatarme aquello que parecía atormentarla, agarró con fuerza mi mano y me sacó de mi lecho obligándome a seguirla escaleras abajo hasta la cocina. –Mira. Siguen ahí.

Efectivamente. Su preocupación se enfocaba, una vez más, en la ausencia de esa figura paterna que para ella tanto significaba y la cual no hacía más que fallar una y otra vez. Traté de evitar que la preocupación recorriera cada fibra de mi ser y se adueñara de mis sentidos porque entonces volvería a caer en el mismo agujero de siempre. ¿De qué servía de todos modos preocuparse por alguien que desaparecía por cuenta propia? Solo significaba sufrir en silencio sin posibilidad alguna de remediarlo, porque mientras Levi no cambiara de actitud, eso era lo que nos podía esperar a ambas.

Teniendo en cuenta lo cabizbaja que Kimber se encontraba, no pude hacer otra cosa más que esforzarme al máximo en mantenerla entretenida todo lo que me fuera posible para eliminar cualquier rastro de tristeza que pudiera invadirla.

Le pedí que me ayudara a hacer la maleta, pues en cuestión de dos días tendría que marcharme de allí y era preferible tener todo preparado. Además, no paró de llover en todo el día, por lo cual, tampoco teníamos muchas más opciones en cuanto a entretenimiento. Más tarde, como de costumbre, cocinamos juntas y nos dimos un largo y relajante baño con muchas burbujas, tal y como le gustaba a ella. Me sentí aliviada al verla jugar y chapotear en el agua porque supe que realmente había logrado mi objetivo de no hacerla pensar en nada. Antes de la cena, como aún teníamos tiempo, nos dedicamos a dibujar y crear personajes para una historia fantástica que ella misma había creado. Tenía muchísima imaginación para su corta edad, algo que me sorprendió de sobremanera. Un par de horas después, justo cuando la tormenta amenazó de nuevo la silenciosa escena, cenamos y, presas del cansancio, subimos a la cama con intenciones de descansar.

Esa noche decidí sustituir el libro de lectura por una nana, ya que Kimber no parecía poder aguantar despierta mucho más. Por suerte, la tormenta paró el tiempo suficiente como para que la pequeña se dejara abrazar por Morfeo sin inconvenientes. La dejé en mi cama bien arropada y con una de las lámparas de noche encendida mientras me recorría la casa de arriba abajo asegurándome de que todo continuaba ordenado y de que había cerrado bien la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Presa de la nostalgia, me paseé por cada estancia tratando de memorizar cada detalle en mi cabeza. De ese modo, aunque estuviera lejos de allí podría recordarlo a la perfección. De un momento a otro la lluvia comenzó a caer con tal fuerza que parecía querer echar la casa abajo. Las finas gotas de agua helada se transformaron en grandes bolas de granizo. Regresé a mi habitación dejando el resto de la casa en penumbra y apagando también la única fuente de luz restante de mi habitación una vez me metí en la cama y me acomodé junto a Kimber.

Aproximadamente dos horas después, las quejas de la niña me sobresaltaron. La intensidad de la tormenta había aumentado hasta el punto de hacer retumbar el edificio entero con fiereza. La abracé con fuerza al tiempo que sus lágrimas me empapaban la camiseta.

-Shh… tranquila. Estoy contigo, Kimber. Todo irá bien.- le repetí una y otra vez asegurándole que nada malo podría ocurrirle si se quedaba a mi lado. Alargué mi brazo para darle al interruptor de la lámpara, con algo de luz quizás lograría tranquilizarla un poco. Aunque dudaba que con aquellos estruendos tan potentes pudiera volver a dormirse, de hecho, yo también me habría despertado a causa de ellos si Kimber no me hubiera reclamado minutos antes. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Probé a encender la del cuarto para obtener exactamente el mismo resultado, por lo que deduje que, efectivamente, los plomos tenían que haber saltado en algún momento.

Una vez que informé a Kimber de mis intenciones de bajar al piso inferior, la pequeña se aferró a mi cintura con tanta fuerza que me preocupé. Accedí a su petición de acompañarme durante el recorrido porque era evidente que estaba demasiado asustada. No obstante, en el momento en el que abrí la puerta de la habitación a punto de salir de la misma, me detuve en seco. Noté la mirada de la pequeña sobre mí, confusa. Sin embargo, mi atención estaba en otra parte de la casa: en el piso inferior.

Agudicé los oídos al máximo tratando de valerme de eso para cerciorarme si estaba en lo cierto, pues mis ojos habían captado el rastro de una silueta en el momento en el que uno de los rayos había impactado en el exterior. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando logré distinguir el crujido de uno de los tablones que casi pasó desapercibido con la tormenta y la fuerte lluvia.

Por un momento, creí que tal vez Levi habría regresado a casa, mas algo en mi interior no me permitía aferrarme a tal idea. Mi instinto primario me alertaba, me pedía que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía.

Mi primera reacción fue esconderme tras la puerta para impedir que por algún casual pudiera detectarnos a la niña o a mí al final de las escaleras. No llegué a cerrarla del todo por si producía algún ruido notorio. Me agaché para quedar a la altura de Kimber y la miré fijamente a los ojos. Gracias a la luz que se filtraba desde fuera supe que tenía toda su atención. Por ello, me dispuse a susurrarle lo que tenía que hacer.

-Kimber, quiero que te quedes aquí y que no te muevas.- ella negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

-No, no me quiero quedar sola, Mikasa.- confesó, presa del miedo. Por la expresión en su rostro supe que sería difícil convencerla de lo contrario pero no podía permitir que me acompañara cuando resultaba tan peligroso.

-Escúchame, tienes que prometerme que vas a ser valiente y fuerte.- le pedí limpiando las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de nuevo por sus ojos. No lo estaba logrando, no era suficiente, aunque de pronto se me ocurrió algo más que podría servirle. –Tu padre se sentiría orgullosos de que lo fueras, Kimber. Tienes que ser valiente por él, ¿de acuerdo?- segundos después, muy en contra de su voluntad acabó asintiendo con la cabeza y dándome su palabra de que esperaría allí escondida en el armario hasta que yo volviera.

Me aseguré de que la niña estaba bien oculta, tendría a la vista la habitación en todo momento para asegurarme de que nadie se introducía en el interior. En realidad no tenía ni idea de cuantos sujetos podía haber deambulando por la casa, y mucho menos lograba comprender la forma en la que se habían introducido. La cuestión era que necesitaba hacer algo para poder asegurar una manera de salir de allí sin recibir ningún daño. La idea de encerrarlo en alguna de las habitaciones me pareció tentadora, aunque un tanto arriesgada, por lo que primero me aseguraría de localizarlos y después decidiría lo más apropiado dada la situación.

En primer lugar abrí la puerta lo suficiente como para mirar fuera y poder asegurar que no me toparía de sopetón con la silueta. Para mi fortuna, no había rastro de él en ninguna parte, así que salí de la habitación y la cerré tras de mí con sumo cuidado, eso sí, sin demorarme más de lo estrictamente necesario. Exponerme de aquella forma me ponía en peligro. Sobre todo porque el sujeto debía ser consciente de que en la casa había alguien. Por mucho que un hogar aislado como aquel pudiera parecer el blanco perfecto en el que robar a placer, en realidad se trataba de todo lo contrario. ¿Quién en su sano juicio acudiría a una casa tan recóndita y escondida? Ni siquiera debía ser fácil conocer de su existencia. Por ese motivo, tuve la sensación de que aquel ladrón distaba bastante de tratarse de alguien que había elegido en concreto ese lugar para enriquecerse a costa de todo lo que encontrara de valor.

En cuanto a mis habilidades, confiaba bastante en mí misma. Mi cuerpo se encontraba en mejor estado gracias al reposo de las últimas semanas y todavía recordaba las clases de defensa personal a las que asistí cuando estaba en la universidad. Esperaba que todo aquello pudiera servirme de algo en caso de tener que recurrir a ello.

Tras asegurarme en primer lugar de que en el piso superior no había ninguna presencia indeseada, centré toda mi atención en el piso de abajo. Así, no tendría que preocuparme por si alguien decidía atacarme por la espalda. Acompañada por el silencio y los relámpagos que continuaban iluminando el lugar cada varios segundos, decidí bajar las escaleras con cuidado, paso a paso.

Mi cuerpo se congeló casi al instante. Una bajada de tensión repentina me obligó a apoyarme contra la pared para poder mantenerme en pie y no desmayarme en aquel preciso momento. No recordaba haberme sentido tan débil antes, ni tampoco entendía por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba de forma tan exagerada. Mi respiración agitada me obligó a pegar grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de calmarme un poco y de regresar a mi estado normal. Con la espalda aún contra la pared y las gotas de sudor rodeando mi rostro hasta situarse en mi mentón, alcé un poco la mirada tratando de identificar a la persona a pocos metros de mí.

Al otro lado de la barandilla, entre los barrotes, su cara cubierta por una capucha negra me permitió ser testigo de una sonrisa escalofriantemente horrible que no pudo resultar más aterradora. No fue la situación en sí lo que produjo tal sensación, sino el hecho de que aquel hombre parecía conocerme. Como si llevara tiempo buscándome por alguna razón que yo ignoraba completamente. Su mirada profunda fue la causante de que mi corazón volviera a dispararse por las nuves, pronto, acompañándolo la falta de aire en los pulmones.

Tuve que encogerme en el lugar y llevarme la mano al pecho por el dolor tan profundo que sentí. Verlo de reojo aproximarse a mí con ansia solo incrementó aquella angustia que me envolvía. Entonces, un montón de recuerdos que no reconocía volvieron a mi mente. Sucesos, sonidos, rostros que jamás me pertenecieron y que, sin embargo, parecían formar parte de una vida que no era la mía.

-Vaya… te has vuelto todavía más bonita.- Su voz ronca y profunda me produjo escalofríos, mi cuerpo también la recordaba, la conocía.

Quería salir corriendo de allí, huir a algún lugar en el que sentirme protegida y a salvo. Uno en el que aquel hombre jamás pudiera dar conmigo. Si hubiera estado a mi alcance, habría hecho lo que estuviera en mi mano por eliminarlo, tanto a él como la sensación que dominaba mi ser. Para mi desgracia, mis piernas no reaccionaron, por lo que me encontré presa de la situación, bloqueada e incapaz de enfrentarme a lo que se avecinaba.

Mis manos se unieron a los temblores de mis piernas, cualquiera que me hubiera observado en ese estado se habría apiadado de mi. Mi temperatura corporal también descendió y mientras yo me sumía en aquel revoltijo de imágenes desconocidas que se entremezclaban con el rostro del hombre ante mí, no podía dejar de exteriorizar todos y cada uno de mis temores.

Con rostro desencajado logré visualizar entre varios mechones de pelo lo cerca que estaba de mi, avanzando sin pausa con intenciones de llevar a cabo lo que fuera que tuviera pensado. En el momento en el que alzó su brazo para rozar mi mejilla con aquellos gruesos dedos mojados aún por la lluvia, su extremidad salió disparada al recibir un corte seco y contundente.

A primera vista y con la confusión del momento lo primero que pensé fue que un demonio había escapado del mismísimo infierno para llevarse a aquel desgraciado, o quizás, para arrastrarnos a ambos. Aquellos ojos azules bañados de oscuridad y furia ya no eran los que un día conocí. Habían cambiado demasiado, y por eso sentí temor. Su cabello negro empapado goteaba con cada movimiento que realizaba contra su presa, porque sí, el sujeto amenazante se había convertido en su objetivo principal sin ninguna duda. Me quedé estática en mi lugar incapaz de apartar la mirada de todas las atrocidades que se estaban llevando a cabo.

Los alaridos de la víctima resonaron por el lugar, juraría que eran audibles incluso en el exterior en plena tormenta. Pero su captor no cedió en ningún momento. Lo aprisionó boca abajo contra el suelo mientras ejercía presión en el muñón del brazo para provocarle dolor innecesariamente. Tomó su otro brazo y con un tirón rápido se lo rompió sin miramientos, sin un ápice de duda. Acto seguido, lo volteó con rudeza para contemplar su rostro directamente al tiempo que le propinaba golpes en la cara. Puñetazo tras puñetazo, el sujeto se revolvía en un charco de sangre y agua que se había formado bajo ellos. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sin embargo, los motivos para cada uno distaban bastante entre sí. Mientras que uno trataba de seguir con vida a pesar de que su atacante presionaba con fuerza su pecho y no le daba tregua para coger una buena bocanada de aire entre tanto golpe, el otro se sumía en la rabia y la locura propias de alguien que ya no tenía nada que perder en la vida.

Estaba dispuesto a causarle sufrimiento como fuera, de hecho, parecía estar costándole de sobremanera contenerse y no acabar con él ahí mismo. En algún momento, sin darme cuenta, me encogí en mi sitio, en el quinto escalón. El demonio sacó una pequeña y fina navaja que empleó para realizarle una herida profunda y rápida que surcó su cara de un extremo a otro, sin tener en cuenta la nariz. Noté algunas de las gotas de sangre aterrizando sobre mi mejilla, estaba caliente y olía a metal.

En pocos minutos, el sujeto al que apenas le quedaban unos pocos dientes sanos, dejó de patalear y azotarse. Dejó de luchar por la vida y abrazó aquello que todos tememos, pues quizás solo ahí podría encontrar consuelo suficiente. Aunque lo dudaba bastante. La otra silueta seguía encorvada sobre su víctima, se agitaba exageradamente, todavía afectada por lo ocurrido. Desde donde me encontraba pude cerciorarme de que sus brazos estaban bañados en sangre, probablemente también tendría los nudillos pelados. Lo atizó un par de veces más antes de erguirse y mirarme directamente a mí.

Abrí los ojos de par en par sorprendida de que mis sospechas se confirmaran, mas mi reacción fue de rechazo. Levi, indeciso, decidió que acercarse a mí era la mejor idea en ese instante, mientras que a mí solo me produjo ganas de alejarme de él todo lo posible tras las atrocidades que había contemplado.

-¿Estás bien?

Se atrevió a preguntar. Mis oídos se agudizaron y reaccionaron a su voz, la había echado de menos pero en aquel momento, nada querían más que el absoluto silencio. Que desaparecieran todas las voces, los gritos de dolor y las barbaries anteriores. Las súplicas y los lamentos que de nada le sirvieron para perdonar a su víctima. Y sin embargo, se mostraba con el mismo semblante de siempre ante mí, tratando de controlar su respiración y su tono de voz, intentando hacerme creer que no me haría daño, que no me mataría con tanta facilidad como acababa de hacer. Pero no me lo creí, no confié en él. Por eso, me forcé a alejarme de él. Trastabillé un poco con las manos al intentar subir de escalón y ponerme en pie.

-N-no… no te acerques.

Fui consciente del daño que mis palabras le hicieron. Por primera vez pude ver a Levi a punto de explotar y de exteriorizar todo aquello que debía haber estado cargando por sí solo. El asesinato del atacante no había sido suficiente para desfogarse, al parecer.

-Espera.- me pidió al verme alejarme tan rápido como pude. –Mikasa, espera.- repitió una vez más, me giré para mirarlo una última vez antes de encerrarme en la habitación en la que Kimber me esperaba.

Mi primera reacción fue atrancar la puerta con todo mueble a mi alcance. Coloqué la silla de modo que el respaldo no permitiera accionar la manilla, y posteriormente, hice uso de la fuerza que poco a poco volvía a mí para mover también la cama. Me detuve unos segundos con la necesidad de recuperar el aliento, tanto esfuerzo no debía ser bueno.

Al fin, alcancé el armario en el que la niña me esperaba encogida entre algunas de las chaquetas finas que empleé en las tardes y mañanas más frías. Se había cubierto la cara con ambas manos, asustada. Al llamarla por su nombre, abrió un hueco entre los pequeños dedos para asegurarse de que no había escuchado mal y cerciorarse de que se trataba de mí.

Kimber se echó a mis piernas repentinamente abrazándolas con fuerza. Me angustiaba mucho pensar que pudiera estar en peligro, que tuviera que enfrentar una situación tan extrema como aquella. Esperaba que de algún modo no acabara influyendo lo suficiente en ella como para crearle alguna especie de trauma. Con el conocimiento de que Levi estaba al otro lado de la puerta y a sabiendas del cuerpo destrozado junto a las escaleras, no podía dejar que la pequeña contemplara semejante escenario, así como tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejársela a su padre. Temía por su seguridad más que nunca.

-Ya está, ¿ves como no ocurre nada?- susurré tratando de esconder los nervios que aún seguían controlando mis movimientos y provocándome ligeros temblores. No traería nada bueno transmitirle mis inquietudes a ella.

Cuando escuché los pasos de Levi al otro lado de la puerta, supe que estaba relativamente cerca y, después de lo presenciado, me fue imposible adivinar cómo reaccionaría a mi negativa de escucharlo o de devolverle a su hija. Me limpié los restos de sangre de la cara con las mangas de la fina rebeca de lana que llevaba puesta, la cual no me protegería mucho del frío exterior. Y entonces, volví a inclinarme un poco para que Kimber pudiera escucharme con claridad.

-Kimber, tenemos que irnos de aquí, ¿vale?- pareció reacia a aceptar mi propuesta al principio pero tras unos segundos de espera asintió con la cabeza varias veces sin cuestionar nada más. –Tendremos que salir por la ventana, ¿de acuerdo? Será como jugar a ser espías, tendremos que ser silenciosas y cuidadosas.- traté de convencerla. Quizás fue pedirle demasiado para el estado en el que se encontraba, no obstante, no me quedó más remedio si quería asegurar nuestras vidas.

Agarré su pequeña mano y la guié hasta la ventana. Tras abrirla de un tirón, el viento cargado de lluvia nos azotó con fuerza. El temporal no mejoraba y aquello sería un gran inconveniente a la hora de llevar a cabo lo que pretendíamos. Detecté tras nosotras golpes en la puerta que amenazaba con ser forzada, la voz del hombre que temía se escuchaba tras la misma con tono de súplica. Por suerte, los ruidos externos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para impedir que la pequeña la percibiera, porque de haber sido así, probablemente me habría costado mucho más que atendiera mis palabras.

La cogí de la cintura para ayudarla a salir a la cornisa bajo la ventana, por suerte era bastante ancha como para poder andar por la misma sin mucho problema. Le advertí que diera pequeños pasos y que no se separara de la pared en ningún momento. Cuando comenzó a andar me aseguré de permanecer lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para poder evitar un accidente fatal, pero no hizo falta porque Kimber fue cuidadosa en todo momento. Hizo uso de su valentía y afrontó la situación con más madurez de la que jamás imaginaría.

-Espera.- le pedí antes de que siguiera avanzando, nuestra intención era aprovechar una de las gruesas tuberías para deslizarnos por ella, sin embargo, en ese momento apareció ante mí una oportunidad demasiado preciosa como para dejarla pasar.

Me encontraba ante la ventana que daba a la habitación de Levi, era la ocasión perfecta para adentrarme dentro y averiguar qué ocurría realmente, pues a lo mejor en el interior del cuarto podría conocer la verdad tras el hombre que continuaba hablándole a la puerta contigua. Teníamos algo de tiempo hasta que se percatara de que ya no estábamos en el interior, y teniendo en cuenta que me costaría creer cualquiera cosa proveniente de él, no podía pasar por alto aquello.

La ventana chirrió más alto de lo que esperaba y nos quedamos estáticas en nuestro lugar por unos instantes como si esperáramos con todas nuestras fuerzas que aquello hubiera pasado desapercibido. No obstante, imaginé que me equivocaba, y supe que estaba en lo cierto cuando la voz masculina se calló.

Levi no era alguien que se debiera subestimar y teniendo en cuenta sus capacidades, probablemente habría ido en busca de la llave para entrar en el interior de su habitación siempre cerrada. Inmediatamente, tras asegurarme de que Kimber entraba en el cuarto, me dispuse a mover el armario más grueso que encontré para bloquear también aquella entrada. Estaba convencida de que al menos me proporcionaría tiempo.

Me arrepentí casi al instante de haber centrado mi atención en todas y cada una de las cosas que pude ver allí dentro. Solo la voz de la pequeña me llevó a reaccionar varios minutos después.

-Esta es la habitación… de papá.- dijo preocupada con un hilillo de voz. Incluso ella era consciente de que no debíamos estar en aquel lugar. –No podemos estar aquí…- continuó acercándose a mí y agarrando mi rebeca con una de sus manos, no pretendía volver a soltarla. Sus acciones me parecieron lógicas y fundamentadas: el cuarto de su padre la intimidaba y tenía razones para ello.

La escasa luz externa se proyectó sobre la pared frontal en la que se encontraba un enorme plano de la ciudad cercana. En él estaban apuntadas las calles principales o de mayor interés y rodeadas con rojo las de interés aparente. También se veían algunos de los mismos círculos tachados, como si ya carecieran de importancia. Junto al mapa, diversos artículos de periódicos que no dejaban ni un solo espacio libre en la pared. Costaba bastante centrar la atención en uno de ellos porque todos contenían imágenes y títulos desgarradoramente escalofriantes. "Stanner en paradero desconocido", "Los delincuentes más buscados de los últimos meses", "La delincuencia azota las tranquilas calles de Sina". Tras leer algunos de los títulos no logré encontrar una relación clara entre ellos a pesar de que estaba convencida de que compartían algún tipo de vínculo.

Entonces, mis ojos captaron en las sombras uno que destacó sobre el resto por lo revelador de la portada: "Incidente en casa de los Ackerman." Llevé la mano hasta él y lo despegué sin ninguna delicadeza de la pared. Comencé a leerlo notando como no solo mi corazón aumentaba de velocidad, sino que empezaba a notar una fuerte palpitación en mis sienes. Eché un vistazo rápido siendo consciente de que disponía de poco tiempo, pero no resultó ser lo que creí al principio. Solo hablaba de un intento de robo en el que el autor escapó antes de que las autoridades aparecieran. A pesar de eso, me pregunté por qué no podía calmarme.

-Es papá.- escuché hablar a Kimber. Mi pulso se aceleró al creer que Levi había encontrado la forma de introducirse en el interior del cuarto sin que yo fuera consciente. Giré levemente la cabeza para darme cuenta de lo que quería decir, señalaba una de las paredes más oscuras y difíciles de analizar a menos que se redujera la distancia con la misma.

De haber sabido que vería semejante cosa, habría deseado tener que enfrentarme a Levi en aquel mismo instante. Abrí los ojos de par en par, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo porque, claramente, aquello carecía de sentido para mí. No había lugar para tales acontecimientos en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera repleto de fotos de los dos en tantos escenarios diferentes? Además, tanto él como yo parecíamos personas completamente diferentes. Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver la alegría que desbordaba en ellas, parecía realmente feliz.

Entonces, pasé la yema de mis dedos por una de ellas que se situaba en el centro de aquel enorme rectángulo. En la foto salía yo tumbada en una gran cama blanquecina con Levi inclinado a mi lado observándome no a mí, sino al bebé que cargaba en mis brazos y que permanecía dormido. Pasé a mirar bruscamente a Kimber que me contemplaba confusa por mi reacción. El parecido era evidente.

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas hasta que no pudieron contener por más tiempo aquel líquido transparente y comenzaron a caer sin poder detenerse de ninguno de los modos. Retrocedí hasta golpearme con la silla de ruedas situada ante un enorme ordenador con tres pantallas conectadas entre sí. Me aparté nerviosa para terminar apoyándome con dificultad sobre uno de los escritorios, pues el mareo que me azotó no tuvo piedad conmigo. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, presa del terrible dolor de cabeza.

-¡Mikasa!- escuché gritar a Kimber asustada al verme así, no obstante, su voz empezaba a parecerme lejana. Corrió hasta mí abrazándome con fuerza creyendo que así el dolor pasaría.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación en la que estábamos sonó con fuerza y la voz de Levi volvió a escucharse, apremiante y escondiendo cierto tono de preocupación.

-Mikasa, Kimber, abrid.- pidió al otro lado alzando bastante la voz. Debía haberse percatado de que también habíamos atrancado aquella puerta. Observé de reojo a la pequeña todavía sujeta a mi pierna, parecía haber reconocido la voz de su padre pero no estaba segura de avanzar hacia la entrada para acatar sus palabras. Traté de recomponerme de mi malestar para acariciar la cabeza de la niña y aportarle tranquilidad.

-Eres un monstruo.- susurré para mí misma, pues dudaba que lo hubiera escuchado. –¿Qué es… todo esto?- dije algo más alto. El hombre al otro lado se calló repentinamente, como si se sintiera culpable por lo que yo estuviera descubriendo. Pero la carencia de respuestas solo me crispó más los nervios, y sin tener en cuenta el efecto que pudiera producir en Kimber, acabé alzando la voz con desesperación. -¡EXPLÍCALO!- le grité presa de la incomprensión, del miedo y del dolor que estaba cargando. –¿Qué demonios… hago yo ahí?- traté de vocalizar con claridad, la opresión en el pecho y mi respiración agitada me impedía hablar con tranquilidad en un momento como aquel.

-Puedo explicártelo.- lo escuché decir al otro lado. Accedió a proporcionarme todas las respuestas que exigía, y justo cuando debía alegrarme de que lo hiciera, las escenas en las que descuartizaba al hombre de mirada desagradable volvieron a mi mente y tuve que negarme a permanecer allí. No podía confiar en él de nuevo porque había descubierto que en realidad no conocía en absoluto al hombre apellidado Ackerman. Lo único que me había quedado claro era que se trataba de un asesino sin escrúpulos que, sin ninguna necesidad, alargó el sufrimiento de un criminal tanto como pudo.

Interpretó mi silencio como una afirmación para comenzar a contar su versión de los hechos, pero para entonces, Kimber y yo ya habíamos vuelto a colarnos por la ventana. Me costó hacerle entender que aquello era lo correcto, hasta que finalmente cedió sin tenerlo demasiado claro, pues como era evidente, ella no podía ser consciente de la gravedad de la situación que enfrentábamos. Con suerte, si todo salía bien, no volvería a recordar jamás aquella espantosa noche. Y yo tampoco.

Nuestra ropa volvió a humedecerse recordándonos el frío al que ya habíamos sido expuestas hacía un rato. Me aparté como pude el flequillo que se me pegaba a la cara dificultándome ver lo que tenía delante. Una vez alcanzamos la tubería, le pedí a Kimber, quien en esta ocasión había salido por la ventana en segundo lugar, que se subiera a mi espalda y se agarrara bien.

Mi fuerza flaqueaba bastante, sobre todo tras el reciente ataque de nervios y la bajada de tensión que me habían asolado, sin embargo, no consideré que fuera momento de dejarme vencer por las debilidades de mi cuerpo. Ante una situación crítica estaba dispuesta a llevarlo al extremo todo lo posible y a confiar en que aguantaría la presión hasta que pudiéramos ponernos a salvo.

Me deslicé por la tubería lo mejor que pude pegando un pequeño salto cuando solo quedaba un metro de distancia. En el proceso me había clavado algo en la mano derecha que había rasgado mi piel de forma profunda, el escozor no pudo compararse al dolor de cabeza que aún cargaba, pero era algo que empeoraba las cosas para mí. La pequeña me miró preocupada, mas yo negué con la cabeza y volví a tirar de ella obligándola a correr conmigo.

El barro nos salpicaba en las piernas manchándonos por completo. Mi intención no era otra sino la de dar con el vehículo de Levi y regresar a la civilización en busca de seguridad, ya que no logré dar con otra forma de contactar con la policía, dado que el único teléfono estaba en el interior de la casa.

Levemente aliviada al ver el coche aparcado a unos metros, saqué la llave de repuesto que había cogido del escritorio de Levi y lo abrí sentando a Kimber en el asiento del copiloto. Temerosa de mirar hacia la casa que habíamos dejado atrás, al final no pude evitar hacerlo. Lo que más temí fue dar con la figura del hombre tras nosotras en medio de la oscuridad. Aunque en ningún momento mostró agresividad hacia su hija o hacia mí, no podía pasar por alto el aura de peligrosidad que lo rodeaba.

Allí estaba, a varios metros de nosotras, quieto. Dispuesto a observarnos en la distancia con rostro destrozado, uno que fui capaz de percibir aún en la lejanía y sin apenas luz. La lluvia constante limpió poco a poco todo rastro del asesinato que había cometido tan solo un rato antes, casi parecía ser el mismo Levi que nos había dejado días atrás, aquel que no cumplía sus promesas.

-Mikasa, te lo contaré.- suplicó empleando un tono bajo que ocultaba perfectamente lo roto que se encontraba. Probablemente así evitaría que su voz se quebrara al hablar. –Cuando lo haga, comprenderás todo.- aseguró.

-¿Por qué iba a creerte?- espeté irritada y resentida. –No has cumplido tu palabra ni una sola vez.- No esperó esa respuesta por mi parte porque sus ojos se abrieron de par en par unos instantes hasta que comprendió a qué me refería. Casi parecí haber accedido a escuchar lo que fuera a decirme, ya que no regresé de inmediato al coche, sin embargo, aún estaba rodeada de dudas que no aseguraban que fuera a quedarme a escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decirme.

-Querías saber qué era aquello tan importante, ¿no? Estoy dispuesto a decírtelo.- se quedó callado unos segundos en los que no obtuvo respuesta más que el que yo permaneciera parada junto al coche, a la espera. Suficiente para indicarle que prosiguiera.

Dio un paso al frente con intenciones de acercarse a mí, pero automáticamente retrocedí. Ni siquiera lo pensé en ese momento, mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Ante eso, Levi se detuvo sin aparentes muestras de volver a intentar una acción similar que pudiera espantarme. Entonces, sin previo aviso, lanzó un grueso documento en mi dirección de modo que cayera a mis pies. Parecía querer que reparara en lo que había escrito en él.

-Louis Warleiss, miembro de una de las bandas que trafican con droga más importantes de los últimos años.- La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, aunque ninguno reparamos en ella porque la conversación que manteníamos resultaba vital para poder aclarar las cosas. –Buscado por tráfico de drogas, asesinato y abuso a menores.- Pasé a mirar directamente los ojos fríos y profundos de Levi, no apartó la mirada de la mía en ningún momento. –Warleiss era consciente de que le seguían la pista y antes de que lo detuvieran, no dudó en vengarse del agente que se vio envuelto en la muerte de su hermano Steven Warleiss. Por eso, mientras este estaba de servicio, se coló cautelosamente en su casa con intenciones de cometer verdaderas atrocidades con su mujer e hija de pocos meses.- mi corazón se agitó, aunque su expresión no pareció cambiar, percibí una mueca de dolor pintada en su cara. –El agente trató de llegar cuanto antes pero en ese momento su mujer, que había estado forcejeando con el criminal, cayó escaleras abajo golpeándose la cabeza en un mal sitio. Louis escapó aprovechando la situación y no volvió a saberse nada de él hasta hoy. En los siguientes años al incidente, el agente centró todas sus energías en desmantelar la organización clandestina para encontrar al culpable del estado de su mujer y hacérselo pagar.

El silencio los envolvió a ambos, posiblemente se habría saltado algún que otro detalle pero la información aportada encajaba demasiado bien con aquello que yo misma notaba fuera de lugar. Mi cabeza volvió a provocarme intensos pinchazos que me obligaron a arrodillarme de inmediato y a ahogar algunos gruñidos. Las imágenes fatídicas de la noche que Levi había mencionado volvían lentamente a mi como pequeños cristales punzantes que solo ansiaban reconstruirse a pesar del dolor que pudieran causar.

-¿Cómo… es posible?

Levi no dudó en eliminar la distancia al ver el estado en el que me encontraba, no atendería a mi cabezonería de nuevo porque sería incapaz de dejarme sola en aquel momento. Se colocó de rodillas junto a mi sujetándome la cara con ambas manos y obligándome a subirla un poco para poder ver de nuevo el rostro que tanto de menos había echado. Mis ojos grisáceos estaban repletos de lágrimas, mis cejas enarcadas y suplicantes le rompían el alma porque sabía que de algún modo era causante de lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

-No podíamos decírtelo, Mikasa.- me explicó asolado por el mismo malestar que no trató de ocultar esta vez. Bajó levemente la cabeza de modo que el flequillo empapado ocultara un poco su rostro, colapsado por la situación reprimió un pequeño sollozo y ocultó alguna que otra lágrima que pasó desapercibida con la lluvia. –Podría haber afectado a tu salud. Yo… ansiaba poder decírtelo para tenerte a mi lado de nuevo. No aguantaba el sentir que te había perdido.- abrí los ojos de par en par, jamás lo había visto de aquel modo, tan pequeño, tan angustiado y afectado. Imité sus acciones y pasé a acariciarle la mejilla que aún contenía restos de sangre.

-Entonces… Kimber…- miré hacia atrás, la pequeña tenía ambas manos pegadas al cristal empañado del coche y nos observaba curiosa y nerviosa a la espera de lo que ocurriera. El asentimiento de cabeza de Levi fue todo lo que necesité para despejar cualquier pequeña duda que aún quedara.

-Desde ese día has estado en coma.- desveló finalmente. Todos los engranajes encajaron entonces en mi cabeza. La realidad ya no podía ser de otra manera por mucho que aún costara creerla, pero con los recuerdos que poco a poco regresaban a mi no me podía permitir dudar de lo que acababa de confesarme. No cuando alguien como él se había rendido a sus sentimientos más profundos con tal de lograr que regresara a su lado.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme, mandando al infierno cualquier barrera emocional que aún pudiera separarnos y yo no pude resistirme al calor que me proporcionaba.

-Kimber y yo… todo este tiempo hemos estado esperándote, Mikasa.- entonces, pasó a enterrar su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro y yo le di la bienvenida.

No recuerdo exactamente cuánto tiempo transcurrió mientras ambos nos fundíamos en aquel abrazo eterno, cargado de sentimiento. Me dio la impresión de que ambos temíamos soltar al contrario y que desapareciera misteriosamente. Cuando al fin se apartó un poco de mí para mirarme a los ojos me atreví a preguntarle por algo que me inquietaba bastante, pues no comprendía aquello del límite de tiempo que disponía para pasar con ellos. Habría sido mucho más simple alargarlo para poder recuperar la memoria a corto o largo plazo, de todas formas no me iba a negar después de haber estado tan bien en la casa de los Ackerman. En mi propia casa.

-Es mejor que eso se lo preguntes a tus padres. Te lo podrán explicar mejor que yo.- apartó la mirada algo incómodo, por su reacción estaba claro que no le agradaba en absoluto el tema.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue horrible, mi cuerpo se encontraba dolorido a causa de todo el esfuerzo físico que había realizado. Levi se encargó de deshacerse de los restos de Warleiss antes de que Kimber y yo ingresáramos de nuevo a la casa. Después, acostamos a la pequeña y entre los dos arreglamos el desastre ocasionado. Quizás habría bastado con irse a dormir tras aquello, sin embargo, nuestros cuerpos no pudieron evitar buscarse en la oscuridad de la noche azotada por la tormenta del exterior. Las consecuencias de aquello, por tanto, las sufrí al despertar cubierta por unos brazos fuertes que tanto había echado en falta.

Acaricié con cuidado los nudillos pelados que me llevaron a recordar la espantosa escena, algo que, sin duda, no podría alejar de mi mente. No obstante, tampoco era algo por lo que pudiera juzgarlo dada la situación. Por suerte, tenía buenos contactos en su trabajo y no le causaría ninguna clase de problema deshacerse del cadáver.

Una hilera de besos que subió desde mi codo hasta mi cuello me sacó de mis pensamientos provocándome un cosquilleo inmediato.

-Buenos días.- susurró con voz sensual e irresistible. Acabé girándome para poder mirarlo a la cara y contemplar sus hermosas facciones, aquellas que tanto me gustaban.

-Buenos días a ti también.

-Pareces cansada. ¿Acaso no has dormido?- trató de mostrarse afectado y preocupado, aunque carecía de credibilidad al preguntarlo con una sonrisa pícara que me encargué de borrar con mis propios labios. Levi cerró los ojos ante el contacto fundiéndose en el beso.

-Sabes muy bien quién es el culpable.- dije con nuestras bocas todavía pegadas. –Yo que tu no estaría tan contento, hoy regreso a casa de mis padres, ¿recuerdas?- él me apartó un poco para concentrarse en la conversación, pues mis palabras tenían mucha más importancia de la aparente.

-Probablemente seguirás confusa con lo ocurrido. No te preocupes por eso, puedes volver cuando te sientas preparada.- añadió algo más entre dientes que no logré entender.

-Tú, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- me atreví a preguntar aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Probablemente resultaría estúpido que aún pusiera en duda sus sentimientos. Pero de todos modos necesitaba oírlo una vez más. -¿Qué sientes?

-Creo que quedó claro esta noche.- se mostró reacio a decir nada más, sin embargo, después se colocó boca arriba y se tapó ambos ojos con el antebrazo para continuar hablando justo después de haber suspirado. –Llevo cuatro años esperándote, seguiría haciéndolo toda la vida si eso significara tu regreso algún día.

* * *

El agradable olor a ambientador del interior me envolvió proporcionándome tranquilidad, me pareció que había transcurrido una eternidad desde la última vez que había estado en la casa de mis padres. Mi padre me recibió con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa que me animó mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Desde la cocina un delicioso aroma a pastel de fresas me abrió el apetito casi al instante, pero mi madre se interpuso entre el delicioso dulce y yo.

-Mikasa, cariño. Tienes muy buen aspecto.- dijo encantada con mi presencia.

Al principio dejé que la conversación fluyera poco a poco porque me pareció demasiado precipitado abordar el tema principal de forma tan brusca. Aunque no me hizo falta esperar mucho, pues mi madre se encargó de eso.

-¿Y tus cosas? ¿Las has dejado en tu habitación?- nos miró a mi padre y a mi tras beber un sorbo de té, después dejó la taza sobre el platito advirtiendo que algo no iba demasiado bien. -¿qué sucede?

-No tengo pensado volver, mamá.- admití observando cómo sus expresiones iban cambiando. Pasó de la incredulidad a la sorpresa y posteriormente a la tristeza para acabar en el enfado absoluto.

-¿Cómo que no piensas volver? No lo comprendo. El médico dijo que serían dos meses de reposo.- me recordó tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en la voz.

-¿Estás segura de que eso de los dos meses fue idea del médico?

-No me digas que…

-Así es. Hace poco que he recuperado parte de mis recuerdos y Levi y mi hija están entre ellos, mamá.- le dije con algo de hosquedad aunque no fue mi intención. Ella apartó la mirada disgustada.

-Era lo mejor para ti, hija. Ese hombre es peligroso. Todo lo que ocurrió fue a causa de él, si no os hubierais casado nada de eso habría ocurrido.- en ese momento agarré la mano de mi madre con delicadeza para que me mirara directamente.

-Mamá, nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó. Sé que te preocupas por mi y que me quieres, pero ahora ellos son mi familia y me necesitan. Esta es mi decisión y espero que la comprendas.- me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, negándose a aceptarlo, pero al final acabó cediendo.

-El día en el que viniste a contarme que os casabais dijiste algo muy parecido. Supongo, que tendremos que ir pronto a visitar a nuestra nieta.- sonrió mirando a mi padre.

* * *

Conduje aún con las palabras de mi madre en la cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en lo aterrador que resultaba imaginarme el hecho de que tanto Levi como ella se pusieran de acuerdo en que iniciara una nueva vida junto a mis padres ignorando el hecho de que los Ackerman existían. Porque eso era lo que habría ocurrido de no haber recordado nada. Levi habría dejado que mi madre se saliera con la suya creyendo que aquello era por mi bien y yo habría renunciado a una felicidad absoluta sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Pero ahora que estaba al tanto de todo, no pensaba alejarme.

Al apagar el motor del coche, no tardaron en acercarse a mí mis dos siluetas preferidas en todo el mundo. Kimber avanzó tirando de Levi hasta que al final soltó su mano y corrió hasta alcanzarme. Abrí los brazos todo lo que pude para recibirla con un enorme abrazo y un beso en la cabeza. Levi no tardó en acompañarnos y, a pesar de que yo ya tuviera en brazos a Kimber, rodeó mi cintura y me atrajo hasta él de modo que las puntas de nuestras narices se rozaran levemente.

-¿Es tu decisión definitiva?- asentí con la cabeza, segura. Había regresado para quedarme junto a ellos y no pensaba volver a marcharme. Los ojos de Levi brillaron con más intensidad que nunca y no pudo contenerse, por lo que terminó besándome con ternura y necesidad.

Los secretos de Levi se habían acabado, así como las constantes promesas rotas que surgieron a causa de la complicada situación que no podía remediarse de manera sencilla. De algún modo todo parecía estar en orden al haberse aclarado satisfactoriamente y pronto, el resto de mis felices días junto a ellos regresarían de nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Holaaa! ¡Sorpresa! Hoy es un día especial y tenía que compartir mi felicidad con todos/as vosotros/as. Por fin he terminado este fanfic y estoy aliviada de poder pasar a otros proyectos que están sin finalizar, así como a otros nuevos. No sé qué os habrá parecido el final, ¿habéis acertado con vuestras teorías? Sé que muchas de vosotras sí, ya que me las habéis comentado alguna vez. Lamento haberos liado tanto con mis respuestas a vuestras hipótesis y con las señales confusas que os he ido dejando a lo largo de estos capítulos, pero así es mejor, ¿no? Más interesante jajajajaja. (No me matéis).**

 **Agradezco enormemente vuestra paciencia y que me hayáis acompañado durante estos cinco capítulos. Espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo en futuras historias. ¡Seguiré esforzándome para que os entusiasméis al leer!**

 **Por último, me despediré diciendo que tengo intenciones de preparar algo especial por navidades. Creo tener el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo así que me atreveré a anunciarlo. Será algo así como una pequeña colección de oneshots donde aparecerán diferentes ships formados por Mikasa y algún otro personaje. Claramente, uno de esos capítulos estará dedicado al Rivamika jajajaja.**

 **¡Y eso es todo! ¡Me despido hasta la próximaaaa! ^^**


End file.
